You Guys!
by Gaara's Devil
Summary: The sequel to 'I don't care as long as it's good' the sequel of 'How Could It Possibly Be'  The C-girls are back in business, and ready for their pranks and normal craziness!  LilyxJames, OCxSirius, OCxRemus! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh… My… GOD! I'm back with a new chapter to the sequel of the sequel! WOOOOHOOOOO! WHOOOOPIEEEE!**

**And thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter of **_I don't care as long as it's good_**:**

_Hermitt_

_Ninja-Saur_

**Now, to the (dis)claimer thing-y!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe (OH, how I've missed writing that!)**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde and Julie :D:D**

**ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF:**

* * *

**You guys!**

**Chapter 1: Back on track**

Vilde and Julie ran down the stairs to the Great Hall to get something to eat. They had both just been in the Gryffindor tower waking up to lunch. Dumbledore was, by far, used to their sleeping in, but the first morning, he had been seriously worried and walked into the tower himself to try to find them.

Vilde and Julie had laughed when they ran out of the Girls' Dormitory when they had heard a crunch. They had both tried, but failed miserably, to stay serious, when they saw Dumbledore sitting on the floor looking almost bashed as he had forgotten how the stairs up to the girls' dormitory turned into a slide whenever a boy slash man tried to enter the dormitory. But a month had now passed and the two girls were settling in on Hogwarts without all the students.

They had actually found a hiding place they had no interest of telling the marauders about and keeping it their own little secret as they had stocked away a lot of none-tried spells, books and last, but _certainly_ _not_ least, their prankplans. The two girls entered the Great Hall and all the teachers who stayed behind on Hogwarts looked up. This was only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Trelawney and the librarian, Madam Pince.

Vilde and Julie both smiled to them as McGonagall and Pince looked exasperated at them, while Dumbledore had his normal gleam in his eyes, Hagrid beamed and Trelawney didn't even look at them like she knew they were already there. They sat down on the other side of the Staff Table, as Dumbledore thought it ridiculous for them to have sit all alone on their table when none of the students were there. And to tell the truth, it would be slightly ridiculous.

However, the two C-girls were really looking forward to when the lunch was done, because they hadn't really gotten around to doing any of their supposed to do pranks, and they were really behind schedule. They only had _one_ month to go! They almost devoured their food. Dumbledore did seem to notice how keen they were on getting out of the Great Hall, but the two girls had no intention of giving themselves away. When it came to pranking, even Julie could be serious.

"So, Albus, how has the day gone for you today?" Vilde asked with an overly polite voice.

Dumbledore beamed at her. "Excellent, Vilde. Thank you for asking. And am I right to presume that you and Julie have been sleeping this whole time?" he asked the two girls, who both nodded with innocent smiles.

Hagrid laughed loudly while McGonagall had her lips in the very usual tight line. If possible, it could be tighter than usual, since Vilde had just referred to Dumbledore as 'Albus'.

Julie saw this too, and said, to further annoy McGonagall: "Well, Albus, we should get going. We have a lot of schoolwork to do, and it is piling up."

Dumbledore nodded and excused them from the table. Vilde and Julie walked slowly to the exit, but the moment they were out of the Great Hall and the door was closed, they lounged into a run. The truth was that both Julie and Vilde had finished all their homework for the summerbreak.

This wasn't really usual, but they figured that it would give them more time to make up new pranks. They already had like a gazillion and to say that they weren't looking forward for the students to come would be like saying a poor man wouldn't rejoice when become a billionaire. The two snickered. The reason was that they had just opened the wall to their prankroom.

Julie took out the scroll with the spells and snickered evilly as Vilde dragged out the ink lying there, as well as some pie. They then both ran to the dungeons as fast as they could, ecstatically happy that the potions master, Slughorn, wasn't here for the summerbreak. They grinned as the reached the naked wall, where they had already figured out what the password was.

"Break," Julie said and the wall opened to show the common room of the Slytherins.

"Ready?" Julie asked.

Vilde nodded. "It's gonna be so fun! I mean, the pies will have rotten to the point past recognition, and it will smell so badly in the meantime!" she said happily.

The two girls snickered evilly again, and be sure, they would do that a lot more. They hung the pies up in the old muggle fashion with thread that would break the moment a student sat down in his bed. But they added a spell on it as well so it wouldn't happen before _all_ students in the Slytherin house were sitting in bed.

However, they figured they'd be nice to Severus and only placed a bucket of water there. They didn't feel like putting him through the whole pie-thing again. Even Julie thought so. And everyone knew when she cared about or pitied Snape so much that she wouldn't do a prank on him, something had happened that was major.

The two of them smiled evilly as the then turned and ran up to the Girls' Dormitory in the Slytherin house. They had planned something special for the girls. Something than involved sticky syrup and a lot of loose feathers. Yes, the girls liked to stay original. Only when they really wished to hurt someone, they came up with completely new plans. Like now.

They had added something really special to Francesca Parkinson's bed, something that really spelled Slytherins Slut. _Literally_. The girls were running hunch backed out of the dungeons and past all of the sculptures in armor and the moving pictures of the great castle of Hogwarts.

They were headed for the kitchen and there they were greeted by the oh-so-nice House-Elves pouring hot chocolate into two huge mugs for Vilde and Julie to take, something they did with huge smiles and sat down in front of the lit fireplace. They both smiled hugely to each other as they took a zip.

"Take what you can!" Julie said.

"Give nothing back!" Vilde said, crushed the mugs together, and took another zip of the steamy hot chocolate.

They both knew what they both thought: _'Oh yeah! The C-girls are back!'_

* * *

**DAH! I can't get over how happy I am that I'm starting this story now! :D:D But I cannot promise quick updates, because I'm overwhelmed with tests at school, but my Christmas holiday starts the 22. December, so I will manage then! :D**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara and Itachi's Devil**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER! And before the Christmas holidays! o.O I'm getting better at this ! ;)**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Jibbette_

_Laila Hassan_

_Ninja-Saur_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie and a certain other person whom I owe a lot to!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Some information**

As two more weeks passed by, the teachers had gotten extra careful over where they were walking. McGonagall tried everything she could to catch the two girls in the act of doing a prank, but Vilde and Julie were both aware of this and with extra care and smoothness, the two girls got away with about everything.

They were currently sitting in the common room, looking at the fire consuming the wood.

"You know what I just cannot comprehend?" Julie asked Vilde after a while of silence.

Vilde looked at Julie immediately; Julie never said 'comprehend' unless it was really important.

"That even though we're not even from this world, we've already made a name for ourselves when it comes to Voldemort. He really wants to kill us now," Julie said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's weird to know we're being plotted against, maybe even in this exact moment," Vilde said.

Julie snickered. "Maybe we should plan a prank to catch him off guard?" she asked evilly.

Vilde suddenly looked crazy. "Oh, I am IN!" she yelled and jumped up in pure joy.

The two of them then skipped up to the girls' dormitory and jumped into their beds, dragging fort some parchment and writing down a gazillion ideas.

* * *

When an hour passed, Vilde and Julie were still sitting and writing the pranks.

"How about we snatch his snake and say: 'Wow! It _is_ easy to be a snatcher! Are you sure you're doing your job right, Tom?'" Julie suggested.

Vilde fell into the cushions and laughed out loud. "You know, he would be _pissed_!" she laughed.

"I know," Julie said happily.

"I like it!" Vilde said.

"Anyone else we should add to the list?" Julie asked.

"How about … 'Hello _Tom_! We would like to sing a song to you!' And then start singing 'I know a song that goes on your last nerves' and start it out in a _real_ dark tone?" Vilde said.

"That would really go on his last nerves, and by that, he'd kill us," Julie said.

Vilde smiled.

So did Julie. "I like it," the latter said.

"And! What if we did something as muggleish as to make a trap in the ground and cover it up, and make sure he falls right into it," Vilde said.

"Oh, so we're getting to the practical part? I like it! And then we'll have some real embarrassing moments for him and talk about how small he must really be since he's split all over the place," Julie said and Vilde laughed.

"I'm _in_!" she said, "And then-"

"Now, girls, what are you talking about?" a voice said.

The two girls didn't need to turn to be able to recognize the calmness of the voice that had just been speaking.

"Albus!" the two of them squealed innocently.

"Ah, my dear young students. I know you better than that," Dumbledore said and walked towards the girls.

"So, you got into the girls' dormitory this time?" Julie asked.

"But of course. It was very easy to just break the spell for a minute or so," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Ah, well then, it will be a sleigh down!" Julie said with a grin.

Vilde rolled her eyes. "That's my girl for yah," she said exasperated.

Dumbledore chuckled. But when he stopped he looked extremely serious. "But I would advice you not to go to Hogsmeade in the summer holiday anymore. Not when there are not a lot of students in the streets, something it won't be before the summerbreak ends," he said.

Both Vilde and Julie sank a little in their beds.

"I'm sorry girls, but to keep you safe is one of my top priorities, so please listen," he said to them.

"Fine," Julie said, pouting.

Vilde sighed. "I suppose it's for the best," she said.

Julie looked at her like if she had gone mad. "For the _best_? Being closed up in this…"

"Very small castle?" Vilde suggested sarcastically.

Julie narrowed her eyes. "Not funny," she said annoyed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"However, that being said, I have to talk to you about the arrival of another girl. She's coming here next week, as she couldn't stay where she was any longer. She is also on the run from Voldemort. But not in the same way. Her parents were brave people who challenged him, and they got in too deep. He killed them. And he wants to kill her. She's not a top priority of his at the moment, since all his horcruxes are in danger. Therefore she will have the time to travel to Hogwarts only on Tuesday. This she knows, because she's a very special person, with a very special mind," Dumbledore told them.

"Enough chit chatting already! What's her name, for Christ's sake?" Vilde said impatiently.

"Christ?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, what's her name, for _Merlin's _sake?" Vilde corrected.

"Her name is Erin McWood," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Where's she from?" Julie asked.

"Australia," Dumbledore said.

"Is she a witch?" Vilde asked.

"Yes."

"Is she from a family of witches or a muggle-born?" Julie asked.

"Her father's a wizard and her mother is a muggle," Dumbledore said.

"Ah," Vilde said.

"I see," Julie said.

"Okay," Vilde said.

"Then I look forward to meeting her," Julie said.

"She better be crazy," Vilde said.

"Absolutely," Julie said.

"ABS-olutely," Vilde said.

"Yummy," Julie said with a smirk.

"Girls?" Dumbledore said and both the girls turned their heads to the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Yes?" they both said in their normal angelic tones.

"Don't bring her into any danger, and try to lay off the pranks with her around. We do not need an addition to the Marauders and the C-gang," Dumbledore said.

Vilde and Julie both squealed on the inside, extremely high. He knew what they called themselves!

"Don't worry," Julie said innocently.

"We won't," Vilde said, both the girls holding crossed fingers behind their backs.

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you," he said, turned and left.

The two girls heard him slip down the sleigh and they looked at each other.

"I wonder what she looks like," Vilde said.

"I hope she's cool," Julie said.

"Yeah. After all, we're going to have to deal with her on our own for over a _week_," Vilde said.

Julie stopped thinking. "She better be fun," she said hopefully.

Vilde nodded thoughtfully, trying to picture the new girl.

"OY! We never finished our plans!" Julie said, and in a moment the two girls had returned to their lists.

* * *

**GID: M, what'cha saaaay?**

**Sirius: YAY! I'm BACK! Not in the story, though. How can you NOT have put me in the story yet?**

**Julie: Isn't **_**that**_** obvious? She doesn't like you.**

**Sirius: Oh, and she likes **_**you**_**?**

**GID: Shut up guys.**

**James: Yeah, shut up!**

**GID: Who asked your opinion?`**

**James: No one… Well! I DID!**

**GID: Okay, what happened to you over the break?**

**James: The break isn't over yet.**

**GID: Ah, so your only this 'cool' when your home with momma?**

**Lily: Yeah, James?**

**James: No, that's not true! Right, Padfoot! That's not true!**

**Sirius: Can't support you in this one, mate.**

**James: NOOOO!**

**Vilde: Oh, well. James likes to be a momma's boy. Who doesn't? I mean, seriously, if Sirius dind't have the mom he had, he would've adored her!**

**Sirius: Not at the same extent as Prongs.**

**Vilde: Oh, really, Bitchius?**

**Sirius: You haven't stopped calling me that yet? NOOOO!**

**Remus: Relax, Padfoot. I'll keep her away from you.**

**Vilde: Really? You?**

**Remus: Yeess…**

**Vilde: Nooo…**

**Julie: Shuuut uuuuup…**

**Lily: Laaaaaame…**

**GID: SERIOUSLY GUYS, FUCK THE SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: Whuuuut…?**

**Peter: Hello, everyone! As GID has gone into a rage fit, she cannot say thank you for reading, and hope you will review-thing-y. So, therefore, I will ask you for her-**

**Julie: I think not! You know GID doesn't like you, and neither does any of the readers, therefore, if you say so, no one will listen! So! HAH! Now, people please-**

**Sirius: SHUT UP! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE, and I will give you a kiss!**

**Julie: WHAT was that, Sirius?**

**Sirius (scared): Nothing, love! Nothing!**

**Remus: Please review guys, and GID will be happy!**

**GID:**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara and Itachi's Devil**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY I haven't updated in sooooo long! I really, really am! I'm so, so sorry! And I know it isn't even a chapter of much importance other than the new girl, and she will be a big character in this storyline. So it's necessary to read the chapter if you want to know what she looks like and stuff. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever *sniff***

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie and, now, Erin/Erynne**

**Thanks to:**

_Ninja-Saur_

_saratheotaku_

_Rain and Sunshine_

_Hermitt_

_TheBallinSmasher_

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Getting to know her**

When another week passed, the two girls were sitting under the tree in the shiny weather, looking at the glistening lake. They were both expecting the new girl, and both of them were looking forward to meeting her, hoping with all their hearts that the girl was cool. And then they saw a carriage coming towards them. Vilde and Julie both jumped up and looked suspiciously over to it.

"She had better be fun," June said for the billionth time, as Vilde nodded for the billionth time.

Then the carriage stopped, not too far away, and a girl stepped out of it. She was tall, that much they could see, but they decided to go to meet her instead of standing in the distance. Vilde smiled hugely at the new girl as they closed in.

They could now see that her hair was a sort of ash-brown with golden highlights, and that she was around 170 cm. But what was really amazing about the girl, was something the C's easily noticed; her eyes. Her left eye had a golden yellow ring around it, sorta spiking out, and then blue. Her right eye was the same, except the golden yellow was slightly more subtle and the rest was filled with an olive green color.

"Hello ya'll," the girl said with a massive grin, showing off white teeth.

Julie smiled hugely back at her; she had decided that Erin was a funny girl just by those three (well, technically two) words.

"Hey hey!" Julie said.

Vilde snickered. "Hey! I'm Vilde, and this is my friend, Julie. You can call us Crazy and Cookie," she said.

Erin smiled. "Aw, too bad I don't have a flashy nickname," she said.

"Well, maybe you will. One day," Julie said with a grin.

"Great, and by the way, I prefer the name Erynne," Erin said, and Julie and Vilde nodded.

"Then that's your name from now on to us," Vilde said.

"So, how about some pranks?" Julie asked, dropping the bomb.

Erynne seemed to change in an instant. "Really? You do that? Awesomeness! I like it! Let's GO!" she said in an excited way.

Julie started jumping up and down. "YAY! A new girl who likes pranks!" she yelled.

Vilde was also very happy, but she was happy in a much more confined way, though she too joined in on the jumping dance the two had started when they took her hands.

Dumbledore walked out of the castle at that time. "Ms. McWood, how happy I am to see that you reached us safely," he said calmly and stopped in front of the girl.

She beamed up at him.

"Yeah, so am I! Would've been a bummer had my carriage stopped and I been killed so that I couldn't meet these two!" Erynne said happily and beamed at the already beaming Julie and Vilde.

"Hey! You're from Australia, right?" Vilde asked.

"Yes," Erynne said with a grin.

"Pity you aren't a wizard, then," Vilde said calmly.

"Why?" Erynne said with a frown.

"Because then you'd be the wizard of Oz!" Vilde said, flashing the peace sign.

"Awesomeness!" Erynne said, while Julie shook her head, while laughing and rolling her eyes.

"That was too dry, Crazy. Too dry," Julie said and then continued with a massive grin: "Would you like a glass of water?"

The three girls all broke down laughing, even though it was somehow a little too stupid for them as well, but the main concept was just so stupid that they had to laugh.

Dumbledore was chuckling next to them. "But I am sure you would like something to eat?" he asked Erynne who flashed a smile.

"Yeah, I'm slightly hungry," she said.

Vilde grabbed her left hand. "Come!" she said and Julie took Erynne's right hand.

"Let's show you the kitchen!" the smaller girl said.

The two girls dragged with them a very enthusiastic Erynne as they all dashed into the castle and in the direction of the kitchen.

Dumbledore was left behind outside, laughing to himself. He was sure the three girls needed some looking after, but he was also sure they'd protect each other easily. Vilde and Julie were very unserious, but when it all mattered, the girls would die for their friends and anyone else they had a chance to save. And considering Erynne's story, so would she.

The three girls were sitting in the couch of the kitchen, house-elves everywhere, wanting to make them more comfortable. "Awesomeness!" Erynne yelled as a mug of steamy hot chocolate came towards her with a plate of marshmallows on the left side on a small plate.

"Oh, I like Hogwarts," Erynne said.

"So which school did you go to?" Vilde asked curiously.

"Well, it was in the middle of Australia, and a rather small school too, even though it's a great deal of wizards and witches there. The school was spelled Brennent, but we only said 'Bren'," Erynne explained.

"But don't they only cut the letters of words if it's French?" Julie asked, being painfully reminded of when she was in high school, learning to speak French.

"Yeah, and the founder was French," Erynne said with a grin.

Julie made an understanding nod, though it was a bit too exaggerated to not conjure some snickering from the two others.

"So, pranks?" Erynne asked.

Both Vilde and Julie got really evil looks on their faces, and Erynne soon smirked in the same way. "You have something evil planned?" she asked with small eyes.

"Well, here's the deal; we figured that since both I and Julie are muggleborns, it would be a good idea to take muggleish pranks, because no one would understand what to do with what we put into their common rooms. Especially if it were Slytherin; they have no muggleborns," Vilde explained.

"Slytherin? You mean Salazar Slytherin, right?" Erynne asked.

"Yes," Julie nodded.

"But I thought he was long dead!" Erynne yelled, extremely confused.

Julie and Vilde both started laughing.

"No! You see, Hogwarts is devided into four houses. Salazar Slytherin is one of them, because Hogwarts had four founders," Vilde told Erynne.

"Oh! I geddit!" Erynne said with a grin, "And which house are you in?"

"Godric Gryffindor. That's the house you'll be staying in too, from what I figured of Dumbledore, at least," Vilde said.

"Yeah, and be happy about it! We always get away from trouble. Dumbledore _loves_ us," Julie said, winking at Erynne.

Erynne laughed. "Well, he certainly cares, considering the fact that he lets you _stay_ at Hogwarts during the summer break," she said.

"Yeah. True. But he really had no other choice," Julie said.

"Oh? Why?" Erynne asked, her expression changing from playfulness to confusion.

"It's just something," Vilde said, cutting in before Julie could say anything.

"Ah, it's secret? Well, I get that you don't trust me yet," Erynne said.

"It's not that we don't trust you, even though it would be too early to tell you if we did, but we really can't tell you. It would change your life as you know it, and you'd have to watch your back at every turn, and never drop your guard," Vilde said.

"Well, why do you know it, Crazy?" Julie asked with a smirk.

Vilde slapped the back of Julie's head and then laughed out loud. So did Erynne. The reason; after slapping the back of Julie's head, the cup in her hands spilled all over her clothes and she was screaming bloody murder. Vilde rose, still laughing, and took forth her wand. She muttered something under her breath and a mist covered the places where the cocoa had spilled over Julie.

Julie visibly relaxed as the heated cocoa turned into a much more relaxing one and her clothes went dry again. They then went back to drinking their cocoa (Julie got a new one from the smiling house-elves) and looked forward to a very perfect week.

* * *

**GID: What do you think about the new girl?**

**Sirius: Just what I think of every girl there is. Heheh**

**Julie: EXCUSE ME?**

**Sirius: You're not just every girl, Julie-love. You're my girl, hon!**

**Julie: Oh, really?**

**Vilde: Oh, here we go again.**

**(angry voices in the background)**

**Remus: They always have this dominance-fight on who belongs to who.**

**Vilde: And Sirius always loose. It's a bit sad, really.**

**Julie: Well, at least Sirius tries to stand up for himself. We all know fairly well who the dominant one is in **_**your**_** relationship, Crazy.**

**Remus: *silence***

**Vilde: Oh, you didn't.**

**Julie: Yes I did.**

**Vilde: Remus is TWICE the man Sirius'll ever be!**

**Julie: Really? And how so?**

**Vilde: I'm not gonna go there.**

**Julie: Oh, just bring it.**

**Vilde: Fine. Remus would never cheat on anyone.**

**Julie: *short silence***

**Vilde: *apologetic look***

**Julie: *nods with a grin* You got a point. Well, Sirius learned his lesson, didn't he?**

**Sirius: *nods aggressively***

**Remus: Are we done now?**

**GID: Thank you, Remy-boy. We are. Now, please review, and tell me what you think of the new girl. There will also be another girl entering next chapter, and she isn't going to be a C-ish type. Need I say more?**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara and Itachi's Devil**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for not having updated in a long time, but I just thought I needed some more inspiration, because I couldn't get myself to open the document. But when I finally did, I realized, I don't need inspiration to write on this story. Once I start, it just flows. So, I hope the updates will come quicker from now on, but school really takes a lot of my time, and I really need to work with it all. So, I hope you'll bear with me.**

**Now, thanks to those who reviewed:**

_Ninja-Saur_

_Chocoholic93_

_Hermitt_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever :'(**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie and Erynne.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The reunion**

The three girls all woke on the same time, which made Julie even happier. "She even _sleeps_ as long as us!" she had exclaimed.

Erynne had laughed loudly at that, and Vilde had rolled her eyes. Currently, the three girls were sitting in the Great Hall in front of the staff table, eating breakfast/lunch with the teachers staying behind at Hogwarts. That really meant all of them. Dumbledore was chatting with McGonagall, discussing the first day when the students returned to Hogwarts.

This was a week after Erynne came and it had been an awesome week with loads of prank-plans, and the two original C's were amazed at how prankish Erynne really was. She was definitely on their own level, though she was a bit more physical than Vilde, who liked to play with people's minds. Julie was still the one who made the weirdest and funniest physical pranks, while Erynne had creepier, _real_ traps you could use against Death Eaters you really hated.

So together they all made a creepy, funny prank that tricked their minds, in other words; the perfect team. And now, Julie, Vilde, Erynne and Lily would make the marauders look _so_ bad. The three girls rose from the breakfast table, all with smiles on their faces.

"Are you planning something, girls? Because I would not like to catch you doing something you should not do as it is the first day of school and we can take points from your houses," Dumbledore warned, the light so evident in his eyes, you'd think he actually wanted them to do something wrong.

Vilde smiled in a more sufficient manner. "We will not do anything today, but relax in the lawn of the wonderful weather and then come back in again as we can see the very splendid carriages being dragged up to the castle by those magnificent, not so invisible creatures," she said.

Dumbledore's face changed rapidly from humor to sadness and understanding. "Yes, that is true," he said.

Vilde sighed. "I'm fine, you know. Just gotta take it as it is," she said calmly and smiled again.

Then she turned.

"Well, I do wonder what Thestrals looks like anyways. So, let's go!" she said.

Julie and Erynne both grinned widely. "Yeah!" they both said, and the three girls skipped out of the classroom, their arms around each other's waists.

* * *

When the darkness finally fell over the park of Hogwarts, the three girls didn't go back inside. They simply wanted to wait there for a while, though Erynne was getting colder.

"Ah, right. You're from Australia. I suppose it's much colder here than there," Julie said understandingly.

"Well, not really. I mean, the summers are much warmer, but it is winter in Oz now, you know," Erynne explained.

"Right, your country is under the Ecuador. The seasons are the opposites," Vilde said, nodding her head.

"But it gets pretty warm on the day in the winter too, though," Erynne added.

The C-girls both smiled and nodded and then they fell into silence.

They sat in silence for a while, as they had all been chatting their heads out all the day. Well, meaning Julie and Erynne had been chatting like madmen, and Vilde too, just not as much as them. They were impossible to shut up. Really. Impossible.

Then, after what seemed like forever for Erynne and Julie, who were extremely impatient, they could hear something being pulled up. Vilde looked carefully through the woods, and then, she saw it. The Thestral looked like a big horse with no skin or guts, really. It wasn't beautiful, but it held so much grace that it couldn't be called ugly either. It was actually quite exquisite. It was charming in its own way, yet very scary as well.

"How does it look?" Julie asked Vilde, noticing her look.

Vilde sighed. She found no other word for it now.

"Beautiful," she simply said.

Julie pouted. "Erynne, drop dead. Then I can see the Thestral as well!" she said annoyed.

Erynne narrowed her eyes. "You drop dead," she said.

"No, you drop dead," Julie said.

"No, you drop dead," Erynne said.

"_No_, you drop dead!"

"SHUT UP!" Vilde exploded.

She was very patient when she was outside on a warm day, but _not_ when it came to people talking and never getting to the point, or meaningless quarrelling like the two girls were doing now. Well, when she wasn't the one in the quarrel herself, of course. Then it was fun. Erynne and Julie smiled innocently to her.

"Oh, wipe those grins from your stupid faces," Vilde snapped.

Erynne and Julie both said: "Oooh! Touchy!"

Vilde sighed and laughed slightly. Then she jumped up.

"I think I can smell a dog," she said.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Julie asked angrily.

"Who?"

"Sirius, of course," Julie said.

"Well, I wonder who's worst. The one who sees someone and calls him a dog, or the girlfriend of that person immediately understanding who the one who spotted him was talking about," Vilde said in her very incomprehensive way that Julie so easily understood.

"Haha! Busted, girl!" Erynne laughed, and Julie and Vilde were slightly surprised that she understood that.

Then Julie didn't give a shit about the two girls anymore and jumped up from under the tree. She ran over to the incoming students and flung her arms around her awaiting boyfriend, who lifted her slightly up.

"Hello, handsome," Julie said against his lips.

Sirius chuckled. "Hey, gorgeous," he said and kissed her back.

"Oh, come _on_!" a voice so known to Julie, she had to let go of Sirius to embrace James Potter.

She let go of him and grinned wickedly. "How's your lovelife?" she mocked.

James narrowed his eyes. "Shut up," he said, clearly offended.

Julie just grinned more. "Aw, you know _I_ love you, James," she said, but for once, there could be noticed some truth in her voice.

"Well, thank you, Julie. That's so kind," he said.

"REMY!" Julie then exclaimed and threw her arms in another hug and around Remus Lupin, her favorite wolf boy.

Yes, including Jacob Black, people! She quickly let him go, though.

"So, Crazy won't be coming running, but I'm sure you could just walk over to our favorite tree, though. We have a new student who's _awesome_, but she'll be cool with you kissing Crazy," Julie then said.

Remus looked like a tomato, but still he walked towards the tree.

Julie laughed. "Aw, he's just so sweet!" she said.

"Hey! What about me?" Sirius asked.

"Ah, you know you're my precious," Julie said and leaned against him, giving him another kiss, feeling him smile satisfied against her lips.

James and Peter, who had appeared out of nowhere, left to the castle, not having any reason to stay behind. Remus, however, had. He walked towards the tree they always sat under to do homework and chat, feeling more nervous than ever. He had been worried the whole summer about Vilde (and Julie) and if she was okay and still alive. He had written a letter to her every week, and he had always gotten long and detailed answers back, something he was glad about, because then it didn't seem like she thought he was a pain in the ass. But it could all have been just to be kind, couldn't it?

He couldn't understand why she'd be with someone like him, which was why he was so nervous. He felt like he was walking to his break up or something like that. And then he saw her. She was standing directly under the tree, talking to a girl Remus had never seen before. Then Vilde turned her head and her eyes met Remus'. Her face seemed to lit up, but it could be something else. It was too dark to be sure.

Vilde then turned back to the new girl. The girl nodded and walked towards Remus. Her eyes locked with his, but she just passed on. He was sure he could hear her giggle in the distance. Then Vilde came walking towards him. He felt his throat close, and his face heat up. Was he stupid for thinking they still had something?

Vilde reached him. "Why so serious?" she asked with a snicker.

Remus bit his lip. "No reason," he said.

"Oh, come now, Remy. I know you've not really been in a relationship before, but do you think I'm so shallow? Really, that kinda hurts, you know," Vilde said calmly.

Remus was caught off guard; was he that easy to read? Vilde smiled and walked closer to him.

"I still love you," she said, and Remus swallowed, "But the question is; do you still love me, or is there something in your mind saying that you shouldn't be with me?"

Remus shook his head. "I love you, but every part of me says I shouldn't be with you," he said silently.

Vilde rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna start the whole 'I'm dangerous'- thing, I'll really punch you," she said annoyed.

Remus sighed. "I know," he said.

"Then why are you so insecure?"

"I don't know."

It was Vilde's turn to sigh. "Ah, let's just forget this conversation, okay? Now, it's been two months since last time I saw you, and I really missed you…" she hinted.

Remus felt blood boil in his head, and he thanked the lords that he was standing in the dark. However, he walked closer to her, and she laid her arms around his waist, pushing him closer.

"Thank you," she said and then leaned in.

Their lips met for the first time in what felt like ages. Vilde couldn't help but smile satisfied. Then they heard something splashing in the waters.

"Okay, maybe we should get inside," Vilde said, separating from Remus' lips.

"Yeah, good point," Remus said, his voice more confident now.

They started walking to the castle, and Vilde grabbed his hand, squeezing it a bit.

"Let's see if we can find the others. And I simply _have_ to introduce you to Erynne!" she said happily, and suddenly the two were walking a lot faster.

For once, Vilde thought: _Finally. School is back on tomorrow. Everything will seem more normal. Thank Merlin!_

* * *

**Sirius: I am—moffmoffmoffmoffmoffffffffff!**

**Julie: GID, get that blasted duck tape off my boyfriend!**

**GD: Who you talking to?**

**Julie: YOU!**

**GD: No, you're talking to GID. I don't know any GID.**

**Julie: Fine. It's not my bloody fault you changed you name AGAIN! GD! Get that blasted duck tape off my boyfriend!**

**GD: And if I should chose … not to?**

**Julie: *growls***

**Remus: Wow, you could really pass for his girlfriend, you know, with that growl.**

**James: You got that right, Moony! Fo sho!**

**Lily: When did you start talking gangsta?**

**James: When I saw that you liked it, dear Lily-flower?**

**Lily: Shut up James. You're still just an arrogant dickhead.**

**Vilde & Julie: That you love!**

**Lily: I do not! And this new girl. She better not replace me!**

**Erynne: Wouldn't dream of it, Lils. Don't worry.**

**Lily: Good. Then I'm sure we can be friends.**

**Erynne: Definitely!**

**GD: Are we done now?**

**Julie: Yes.**

**GD: Goo-**

**Sirius: MOFFMOFFMOFFMOFFFFFFF!**

**GD: No one cares anymore, Bitchius. *rips off duck tape***

**Sirius: BITCH! I'll **_**kill**_** you! Daughterofabitch!**

**GD: Did you say something dear?**

**Sirius: Eh… no?**

**GD: Thought so. *Turns to readers***

**I would like you to once again forgive me for the late update. And I know I said **_**Pansy**_** Parkinson in the first chapter. I've corrected it to Francesca Parkinson, in other words, her mother. Not sure what her mother was named, but figured it was a good name for a b**** ;)**

**As for the return to my old name; the other one just got too long. Sry, people. But that's just how it is sometimes... ;) I will not change it again, though. Don't worry. ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so, so, sooooo (!) sorry that I haven't updated in like… WEEKS! I mean, I'm really sorry! But now I'm a bit ahead of the current, you know. I have two more chapters almost ready, depending on your reviews (meaning if you want something else in the upcoming chapters). And the chapter is fairly long, isn't it? XD**

**Thanks to:**

_Lala girl in lala land_

_Hermitt_

_Narwhal-Ninja-Saur_** (have you changed your name? ;D)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Feast**

Vilde and Julie had found each other in the entrance hall, and were currently looking for…

"CHARMY!" Julie screamed and Vilde turned and they both saw the girl with her thick, red hair and shiny green eyes.

Both Vilde and Julie ran at the redhead and she rolled her eyes just before she was swarmed with two pairs of arms. Yes, including Vilde's.

Lily smiled and said:

"Hey guys."

"Hey, hey, hey! How was your summer?" Julie asked in a psyched up tone.

"Boring. How was yours?" Lily asked.

"Prank-y," Vilde and Julie both said.

"AND! We have a new friend," Julie added.

"Really?" Lily asked, surprised, "A teacher?"

"N- Well, yes. Albus-chan is a very great person!" Vilde said with a snigger.

"Chan?" Lily asked.

"Yes, it's what people use as honorifics in Japan instead of the Mr. and Mrs. and Ms. They have honorifics after the name," Julie said.

"And he has accepted this?" Lily asked.

"We haven't called him that in front of his face, Charmy. Who do you think we are?" Vilde asked.

"Eh, you want me to answer that?" Lily asked.

"Nope," Julie said.

"But why wouldn't you say so? I thought you would," Lily said.

"Well, we did. Except we said Albus-dono," Vilde said with a grin.

"What's the difference?" Lily asked.

"Well, dono means 'lord' or 'lady' or 'superior' or something like that," Vilde said.

"And chan kinda means… well, I'm not sure. But one usually uses it after a girl's name," Julie said, getting to the point.

Lily raised her eyebrows and bit her tongue not to laugh.

"So… we really couldn't use it," Vilde said.

"Erynne!" Julie suddenly shrieked.

Vilde turned and saw Erynne walk towards them and the C's both grinned.

"Charmy, this is Erynne, our very good buddy, helping with pranks. And this, Erynne, is Charmy, aka Lily Evans, the love of James Potter's life, someone she keeps breaking the heart of," Vilde said with a wide grin.

"I do not!" Lily yelled.

"Yes. Yes you do," a voice said behind them, and James Potter was suddenly standing beside her.

He was grinning, though both Julie and Vilde could see he was slightly tired of running after Lily when she never gave him any response.

Julie sighed. "Ah well. We should get into the Great Hall so we have somewhere to sit before the first years enter," she said, and she and Erynne walked with hurried and joking steps to the Great Hall.

Vilde smiled and pulled Lily with her, the redhead still looking at James, like she for the first time noticed something.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! May it be as good as the year before and better! As for the rules, you are not allowed to walk into the Forbidden Forest, a forest that holds many creatures. And I'd advice you not to go wonder off alone in the castle, as it is a castle not even I know as my own pocket. And believe me when I say, I have been here a long time," Dumbledore said to all his students.

Vilde, Julie and Erynne, however, only thought about the Thestrals and had all intentions of entering the Forbidden Forest.

Lily frowned. "I'm gonna take good care of you this year," she said.

"Nope," Vilde said.

"You," Erynne said.

"Won't," Julie finished.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you're really getting to know each other," she said eventually.

Vilde and Julie then exchanged a look. They hadn't forgotten how jealous Lily had become on Petunia when they got along with her.

"Charmy, you won't look after us, because you're coming with us!" Vilde said with a wide and wicked grin.

Lily narrowed her eyes even more, but both Vilde and Julie noticed how she seemed slightly relieved.

"Now, enjoy the feast before you go to your awaiting, soft beds!" Dumbledore finished and sat down, just as food appeared on the table.

And when one said food, it was not just the normal piece of bread, as you should know. All of the girls, excluding Lily, got watered mouths and they grabbed whatever they could reach. Lily just sighed, helping herself gracefully to the food and asking some of the other students to send down other types of food. They were all laughing and having a blast. After the dinner, the all too good-looking food was served.

Remus, who was sitting next to Vilde, of course, looked amused at his girlfriend. "You're worse than me as a werewolf," he said silently into her ear.

Vilde laughed loudly at that, and punched his arm. "I knew you were graceful, even then!" she exclaimed.

Remus chuckled slightly at that. He was feeling more and more secure that she actually still loved him. Erynne was chatting lively with Lily, and the two of them got along extremely well, something both Vilde and Julie were happy about. They didn't want Lily to be insecure about their friendship. And they had also decided that the moment Lily said that Erynne should get a C-name was the moment Erynne would get one. Julie was eating just as quickly as Vilde, and Sirius even faster.

James, who was sitting next to Sirius was laughing loudly. "Now, now, Padfoot, don't get your animalistic ways out in the open!" he said happily.

Sirius laughed. "No way that's gonna happen! She's just as bad as me!" he said loudly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm bad," Julie said with a snicker.

Sirius smirked. "I have some business to tend to with you after the meal, Julie. I'm sure you wouldn't mind that," he said, his smirk widening as hers did.

"Oh, no way I'll mind that," Julie said, with just as suggesting a smirk as Sirius.

"OI! Best bud over here!" James exclaimed, flapping his hands like a hawk.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"So nothing! I don't want to hear you talking about what you're going to do for your reunion!" James said hysterically. Then he suddenly looked shocked. "Please tell me I didn't say that," he pleaded.

Julie and Sirius snickered.

"Wait! I haven't talked to Severus since before the break!" Lily suddenly exclaimed.

Julie could swear she heard James growl. But the marauders turned to themselves and talked to each other, Sirius still eating like crazy. Both Vilde and Julie had put down their food.

"Oh Sev! I forgot about him! We have to find him after the feast," Vilde said.

"Yeah, I want to talk to him as well. I mean, he's one of the few I actually want to hang out with," Julie said.

Vilde and Lily both turned to her. "Whuuuut?" they asked.

Erynne only looked plainly confused. "Who is Severus?" she asked.

"Severus Snape, a Slytherin that has been friends with Charmy for a long time," Vilde explained with a smile.

"I thought Gryffindors didn't like Slytherins," Erynne said confused.

"Well, we're not normal Gryffindors, are we? But he is a normal Slytherin, but he's bearable to us, since he's so nice to Charmy," Vilde deepened.

Lily frowned at that, but didn't say anything against it; she knew it to be true. Julie simply snickered at this, as she usually did. Erynne smiled at the three girls. She had already realized: this would be one hell of a year.

* * *

As the feast wrapped up, and everyone were done with the food, Dumbledore rose and beamed at all his students, new and old.

"As we now are fed up with such delicious treats, I dare say I speak for you all that you long for your soft, comfortable beds and a good night's sleep. So, off you go!" he said and sat down again as the prefects jumped up and told them all to follow them.

Julie, Vilde, Lily and Erynne stayed behind until almost all the first years had left the room.

"There he is!" Vilde exclaimed from where she was standing on the bench.

Her hand was stretched out and pointed towards a boy with black, slimy hair. Erynne jumped up beside her and scouted the area that Vilde pointed. Her eyes fell on the boy with the slimy hair, and she blinked.

"That's Severus?" she asked.

"Yup," Vilde said, grinning.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Erynne said with a small, squealing voice.

Vilde laughed. "I know, right?" she asked.

Erynne blinked again.

"Oh, relax! He's more of a cute cousin that you just want to hug like crazy, even though I hate hugs," Vilde added thoughtfully.

Erynne chuckled at this. "Good. Because you would've lost," she said evilly.

Vilde snickered. "For the sake of winning Severus, I'd give in at once. I have no interest in him that way, you know," she said.

"Oh, fine," Erynne said, "And everyone could tell that Remus would choose you over anyone."

Vilde smiled at this, and just then saw Remus walk out of the Great Hall.

"Maybe you should run?" Erynne suggested.

"Nah, I'll catch up to him later," Vilde grinned.

Lily was then suddenly standing beside them. "SEVERUS!" she bellowed over the hall, and the three girls standing around her jumped.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that," Julie said and jumped up next to the redhead.

Lily laughed at this. Severus had turned to them, and his face obviously lit up when he saw that it was Lily that called for him. Julie caught a glimpse of James, and saw the look he sent at Severus. Severus waved slightly, and all the girls waved him over, including Erynne. Severus made his way towards them.

"His hair is slightly greasy," Erynne stated.

"Yeah. But you should've seen him when he washed his hair! All the girls swirled around him," Julie said excitedly.

"Don't you mean 'when _we_ washed his hair'?" Vilde asked, grinning crazily.

"Duh! That's what I said!" Julie said.

Vilde rolled her eyes, but snickered.

Then Severus reached them.

"Hey, Sev," Vilde said, with a grin.

They had jumped down from the bench.

"Hey," he said silently.

"How was your holiday?" Lily asked.

"Okay," he simply said.

Lily looked slightly worried at him. Erynne frowned.

"I'll tell you later," Vilde mouthed to her.

Erynne smiled and nodded.

"Ah, Severus, this is Erynne. Spelled E-R-Y-N-N-E, okay?" Julie asked with an even wider grin than normal.

Severus nodded to her, his hands buried in his robes pockets.

"Nice to meet you," Erynne said with a grin.

"Yeah," he said calmly.

He was starting to get used to their behavior, and he could easily see that Erynne was just like them. However, he hoped she wouldn't be like Julie.

But then Severus frowned. "You called me Severus," he said with a confused tone.

"Well, duh. It is your name," Julie said, smiling to him.

She liked Severus. She always had. It was simply funny to tease him. But she figured she could play it nicer, as, to her and Vilde, he was the greatest character ever made. He was without a doubt their hero. Severus went quiet after Julie's statement. Was it possible that he wouldn't be pranked anymore by the two girls? No. Never.

Lily smiled appreciatively to Julie, who giggled. Severus was still looking as confused as ever. Erynne's eyes were barely visible, as she seemed to study Severus with all her might.

"So, why don't you wash your hair?" she asked, totally out of the blue.

Severus turned his black, chill eyes towards her, and frowned. "None of your business," he said coldly.

"Sev, at least act nice," Lily said, her voice slightly exasperated.

"Well, it is none of her business!" Severus said, slightly annoyed.

"I know that Sev, but that doesn't give you any reason as to why you snap at people," Lily said, her own voice getting slightly annoyed.

Severus gritted his teeth.

Vilde sighed. "Come now, guys. We've just come back! Don't be annoyed at each other, okay?" she asked.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Oh, are you gonna tell me you're not loving this?" she asked.

"No," Vilde said, "I am merely pointing it out."

Julie and Erynne snickered at this, and Lily's lips twitched.

Severus turned. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said before walking away, his Slytherin robe swinging behind him, just like a bat.

Vilde and Julie exchanged a look, saying: _"Never seen that one before."_

"Ah, we should probably get to sleep," Lily said, and for once Vilde and Julie agreed.

Erynne nodded as well and together they all walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

As they reached the common room, Julie smirked and immediately walked over to Sirius and sat down in his lap, him quickly laying his arms around her petite body.

"Hey lovely," he said huskily into her ear.

Julie felt shivers run down her spine at his voice, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. His so familiar smell filled her very existence and she found herself dragging in long, deep breaths as to not let the smell escape her.

"So, how about that reunion?" Sirius whispered, but James growled at that.

"Too loud, Padfoot. Start talking quieter," James said annoyed.

"Or what?" Sirius asked with a wicked grin.

"Or I'll gore you," James said annoyed.

"Nah, you wouldn't," Sirius plainly said and rose from the chair, carrying Julie in bridal style to the common room portrait.

Julie noticed many people, girls mostly, send her and Sirius jealous looks.

As they passed Vilde, Lily and Erynne, Vilde said:

"Don't forget protection. Otherwise I might just have to do the banana-talk all over again."

Sirius chuckled. "Doesn't work anymore," he said.

"Which is why I would like to refresh your memory. I figured out later that I forgot something," Vilde said with a wicked grin.

Sirius sighed. "When?" he asked.

"Upcoming Saturday," Vilde said, still with the same wicked grin.

"Deal," he said.

Then Julie and Sirius walked out of the common room.

"Hehe, he has no idea of what's gonna happen to him if he makes my girl pregnant. I forgot to threaten him with that last time," Vilde said evilly, and Lily sighed.

"The banana talk?" Erynne asked.

"I'll tell you in the girls' dormitory. Right now, I got to go talk to Remy-boy," Vilde said, her grin turning into a soft smile.

Erynne and Lily both giggled.

"Yeah, he keeps sending you some looks," Erynne then said.

Vilde turned her head and caught Remus looking at her from the chair he sat in by the fire. Vilde looked back at her friends and then walked over to Remus.

"Hey," she said and sat down on the floor, leaning against his legs.

Remus automatically placed his hands on her neck, drawing her hair back. Together, they simply enjoyed the fire.

* * *

**Lily: **Oh, how cute!

**GD: **Yeah, yeah.

**Lily: **Well, it was!

**GD: **Thanks…

**James: **What's wrong?

**GD: **I still feel bad

**The entire Harry Potter crew gasps**

**Sirius: **YOU feel BAD?

**GD: **Shut it dog!

**Harry: **Wow, just found this story! I didn't know the marauders were so…

**James: **Cool?

**Sirius: **Awesome?

**Remus: **Smart?

**Peter: **Funny?

**Harry: **No. Weird.

**The marauders: **What?

**Lily: **I so agree with you, son!

**Harry: **Ah, you're the best, mom!

**Lily and Harry hug and the sun sets down, tears flowing like waterfalls from their green identical eyes.**

**!CRASH! !PP&%&%¤%¤%#¤%&%/¤%#&/!**

**BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

**Okay, whuuuutever. Not in the mood to listen to the wankers, so I kinda kicked them out… I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and once again, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! And now, please review and tell me what you think! XD**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a fluffy chapter between Sirius and Julie. No lemons, not even limes! O.O So, do enjoy it ya'll!**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Narwhal-Ninja-Saur_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: The Room of Requirement**

"Dammit!" Sirius hissed silently.

The two of them were running hard towards the seventh floor again. They had planned to go to the Shrieking Shack, but figured that the castle was to heavy guarded. Now they were running like crazy to try to make sure that Filch didn't catch up to them. But people gave to little credit to the old janitor.

He was very quick at running, and his stamina certainly wasn't bad. Besides, he knew a lot of secret passages around the castle. But then again, he didn't even know half of the ones Sirius and the rest of the marauders knew about. They reached the seventh floor and saw the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls.

They turned to the opposite wall and quickly ran past the wall three times, thinking: _We need somewhere to hide_.

The door manifested and they ran into it, and knew it vanished just as the janitor and his cat rounded the corner. They both bent over and held their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath. Then they started laughing.

"Well that wasn't fun!" Julie said sarcastically.

Sirius barked his normal laugh that always made Julie feel slightly safer than normal. He walked over to her and pulled her close to him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm glad to be back. I'm almost ashamed to say so, but I was worried the entire holiday," he said silently, his hands clutching her closer.

Julie frowned slightly. She hadn't expected that. She knew that Sirius wasn't the all too romantic type, though he could do something at certain times, like Valentine's Day or something like that. He was really just a very flirtatious type who liked to charm his woman, and, to Julie's slight annoyance, other women. She had come to terms with him being slightly shallow on the emotional front. Not in love and stuff like that, but in sadness and worry.

Now they were standing in the Room of Requirement, a room giving them whatever they needed (except food) and were supposed to have a very good time. But Sirius was holding onto her so tightly, she couldn't help but only want to stay close to him, stay in his embrace for the entire night, just sleeping next to him.

"I'm glad you're okay," Julie simply said, burying her face into the crook of his neck, just like she had back in the common room.

"I suppose you didn't expect this," Sirius said, just as silently as before.

Julie sighed into his neck. "Too true," she said, her voice muffled.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said quietly.

Julie chuckled. "Don't be. I'm extremely thankful of how good you are to me," she said calmly.

"I wasn't always."

Sirius' voice had gone extremely quiet.

Julie sighed again, this time of pain. She'd never forget the time he cheated on her, but he had been sixteen years old. What had she really expected from the Ladies Man of Hogwarts? Julie broke from his embrace and placed her hands on each side of his face.

She didn't even need to say anything. He knew what she wanted to say. He knew she had forgiven him. That wasn't the problem. For once the forgiving part wasn't the problem. It was the forgetting part. Him cheating on her would stay with her for all time, and she'd have a hard time trusting him when it came to it.

Sirius knew this. And he knew he could do nothing to change it. But he loved her. He loved her so much, his heart ached every time he thought of her. And watching her breathe in her sleep made his heart swallow twice the size of what was healthy. Just knowing she was alive and with him made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. But the thought of how he hurt her made his heart ache in a painful way, so painful it threatened to kill him.

"I love you," he said sincerely to Julie, whose smile had become beautifully soft.

"I love you too, Sirius," she said.

Sirius embraced her again, holding on so tightly, it made it slightly hard to breathe for Julie. But she managed.

"If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do," Sirius said solemnly.

Julie smiled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm gonna protect you, Julie, for forever, until my heart stops beating," Sirius said.

Julie felt a hand grab a hold of her heart and squeeze it painfully. "Don't say that," she said in a hoarse voice.

The thought of Sirius' heart, which she was listening so intently to, stopping the beating would kill her. "It's the truth," he said.

"I won't outlive you," Julie said calmly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, his voice now worried.

"I don't deserve that," Julie said, an evil plan hatching in her brain.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, his voice more and more worried.

"You think I deserve to feel the pain of you cheating on me and then having to watch you die?" Julie asked, her voice in her normal prank-tone.

Sirius noticed this, and smiled slightly, even though his heart gave a thud.

"I'm kidding," Julie said, "For all we know, we could have a big fight, break up and never meet again."

Sirius bit his lip.

Julie sighed. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he didn't find it funny.

"Fine, I'll play it serious," she said calmly.

Sirius shifted, his cheek now leaning on her head. Julie smiled to herself. Not only did he show her a very worried side, he was actually crying.

Julie laid her arms around his waist and thought: _I need a bed with sheets and pillows and a very soft mattress_.

A bed appeared in the middle of the room. It was a very average bed, but Julie didn't see the point of anything else. Not now. She led Sirius over, him following obediently without looking where he was going. One thing was sure, and that was that he completely trusted Julie. She pushed him carefully down on the bed, lying down right next to him, lying his head on her chest, stroking his hair.

Sirius laid his arm over her and closed his watery gray eyes. Julie took a deep breath, feeling very sad herself about how much Sirius actually cared for her. She couldn't be completely sure that she and Vilde would never be blasted into their own dimension again either. Julie closed her eyes, her hand still holding Sirius' head. Sometime later, they were both lying on a bed in the Room of Requirement, sleeping tightly.

* * *

**Sirius: **That's the first time you've had an entire chapter with only fluff about me and Julie!

**GD: **Are you complaining?

**Sirius: **MERLIN, no!

**Julie: **Hehe, I know you love me, Sirius!

**Sirius: **Of course I love you!

**Julie: **Aw!

**GD: **Remember who the boss is, now Bitchius.

**Sirius: **Yeah, yeah.

**Vilde: **You could play nice, you know.

**GD: **What me? Ah, you should know better than anyone that _that_ isn't even discussable!

**Remus: **Then pretend?

**GD: **With you? No way. With my readers? I'm not even pretending to be nice. I love my readers.

**Sirius: **Then why not your characters?

**GD: **Because you're not mine? DUH! And I am nice (halfway) to my characters (Julie, Vilde and Erynne).

**Sirius: **Fine.

**Now that I'm done talking, I realized that I didn't do the disclaimer in last chapter. So here it goes (I figured it was better to do it on the bottom than on the top… It's so boring. ;D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever! OKAY? I have accepted it, it's time for you all to do so too! ! !**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie and Erynne.**

**NOW REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	7. Chapter 7

**OAOA! New chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever. I do not get any props like money or anything for this.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne, Izzy, Anne and Diana**

**ENJOY!**

**Thanks to:**

_Narwhal-Ninja-Saur_

_Chocoholic93_

_Hermitt_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Good Night**

Vilde was still leaning against Remus' legs, but her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep. Remus noticed this and smiled softly. He grabbed a hold on her, and, carefully as to not wake her, lifted her into his lap, smiling down at her. James and Peter noticed this, and they shook their head slightly. Lily and Erynne were sitting in the other side of the room, chatting lively with each other about what seemed to be Thestrals.

"I really want to see one, but at the same time, I don't want to see anyone die," Erynne said.

"Yeah, I completely understand that. It would be awesome to see one, no kidding," Lily said calmly.

James, who caught on those words, sighed and looked over at Remus. He had seen the Thestrals as well. The thought of Remus seeing something as terrifying as a person dying right in front of your eyes hurt James. Remus was someone who was already vulnerable. He shouldn't have to see so much bad in his life. James himself had never seen anything cruel ever, except the look on Remus' and Vilde's face the time they came running towards them after they saw someone die. That was a horrible moment.

They had been so mad at Vilde for splashing their faces, and then the look on hers and Remus' face was like being splashed all over again, except in much colder water. To see his friends in pain was the worst thing James could think of. He only wanted them to smile. And right now, he was smiling, because Remus was looking all too happy.

Lily looked over at the marauders and Vilde, who was currently sleeping in Remus' lap. Then her gaze landed on James. The boy with the ruffled, coal black hair was smiling happily, looking at Remus and Vilde. Lily suddenly felt an emotion swell in her. She frowned.

_Oh, no, I did not just _respect_ James sodding Potter_, she thought annoyed.

Erynne laughed at her expression. "What is it Lils?" she asked.

"Nah, nothing," Lily said calmly, her thoughts still slightly irritated.

"You got the hots for that boy, don't you?" Erynne asked the redhead.

Lily looked coldly at Erynne. "No," she said plainly.

"Yeah, and I'm a killer," Erynne said sarcastically.

Lily rolled her eyes. But Erynne had turned serious. She frowned at what she herself had just said. _That wasn't so far from the truth_, she thought to herself.

Lily frowned as well. "Is something wrong, Erynne?" she asked.

"Nah," Erynne said, waving it away.

Lily still looked slightly suspicious, but decided to drop it.

"Marie!" Lily suddenly exclaimed and jumped up from the chair she was sitting in.

Vilde had heard her yell and was ripped from her perfect dream. Lily walked over to the girl who had just come down the stairs of the girls' dormitory.

"Hey Lils!" Marie said, and embraced the redhead.

"How have you been?" Lily asked.

"Awesome! I've been in Spain for two whole weeks, and then one week in Italy and one in France! It was so much fun!" Marie said happily. "How about you?" she asked.

"Oh, I've been fine. Slightly bored at the end of the break, longing to come back to Hogwarts, but I've had a good time," Lily said with a grin.

Vilde had also jumped up. "Anne! Izzy! Diana! Marie!" she yelled.

The three first-mentioned girls had also come down to the common room and were standing beside Lily and Marie. Lily quickly hugged them all and Vilde walked over to them, not quite hugging them, but gave them a small hug to the cheek.

"How have you guys been?" Vilde asked happily.

"Perfect!" Anne said.

"She got laid," Diana explained.

"Ah, was he handsome?" Vilde asked suggestively.

"Pretty much, yeah. But not the best one, though," Anne said.

"What do you mean, 'not the best one'? I thought you were a virgin?" Vilde asked confused.

"She was. Then after the first time, she decided she wanted to try some more," Diana said with a wicked grin.

"Oh no, you didn't," Vilde said, her grin wider.

Anne nodded. "Oh yes I did," she snickered.

"How about you, Iz? How have you been?" Vilde then asked, turning to the 177 cm tall girl.

"I've been perfectly fine," Izzy said happily. "I hung a lot out with my muggle friends, you know, since they can't see me in the years passing anymore," she said.

"Yeah, I get that," Vilde said, and her face fell.

"You have some friends like that too?" Izzy asked with understanding.

"Yeah," Vilde said, hating to lie to the girl.

Izzy was like kindness herself. Not that she couldn't be mean. She could be downright evil, actually. But she was not the one you wanted to lie to. She was just honest, you know. When she wasn't playing sarcastic or rude. But then again, it wasn't really a lie. The friends she had from the other world weren't witches or wizards, so she did have muggle friends. The lie was the fact that she hadn't seen them for over two years. That was what hurt Vilde. Julie also suffered with the loss of her friends. Who wouldn't? Izzy seemed to realize she had hit a sore spot.

"Hey, you'll see them in the Christmas Holiday, won't you?" she asked.

"No. I can't leave Hogwarts, remember?" Vilde asked her friend.

Izzy sighed. "That's true. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll stay here with you guys in the holiday, okay?" she asked.

"Thank you Izzy, but you should go and meet your friends," Vilde said.

"Oh, relax, I wasn't planning on going home anyways. You see, my friends are all leaving somewhere that holiday, so there's no need for me to be home," Izzy said with a warm voice.

"Okay, then," Vilde said.

"Good," Izzy said.

"We're staying behind too, you know. I don't have a family, and Diana wants to stay for the party the C-gang are gonna host," Anne said happily.

"We're arranging a party?" Vilde asked confused.

"Well, now you are," Anne said, her eyes evil.

"Yeah, yeah. Parties are good to go on when you need them," Vilde said with joy.

Anne laughed at this. "Exactly," she said.

"OH! Erynne! Come here!" Vilde yelled to Erynne, who was reading one of the school-books.

She looked up and put the book down on the table and jumped over to the girls.

"Guys this is Erynne, spelled E-R-Y-N-N-E okay?" Vilde asked, and they all nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna go over to Remy and say good-night, so play nice, okay?" Vilde added.

They once again nodded, Izzy grinning.

"So, do you like the Lord of the Rings? The triology, I mean?" Izzy asked Erynne.

"Well, duh!" Erynne said happily.

Vilde smiled and walked over to Remus.

"Good night, Remy," she said happily and kissed him on the lips for a brief second.

Then she turned to the others.

"Good night guys," she said.

"Good night," Peter said.

"Night," James said.

Both of them were smiling.

Remus smiled too. "Good night, Vilde," he said.

Vilde smiled softly to him and then she and the rest of the pack of girls walked back upstairs.

* * *

**Sirius: **No me! How can you have a chapter with no me?

**Julie: **It's happened before, Sirius.

**GD: **And he still acts so surprised. If it was up to me, I'd kick him out or let him die or something like that.

**Julie: **Then I'm glad it's not up to you.

**Sirius: **Thank you babe! -beams-

**Julie: **Anytime Sirius. Anytime.

**Lily: **So how did you like meeting Severus, Erynne?

**Erynne: **He's AWESOME!

**James: **You haven't even talked properly to him!

**Erynne: **That must mean he's really cool!

**Sirius: **He so isn't!

**Lily: **He so is!

**Sirius & James: **He so isn't!

**Lily & Vilde & Julie: **He so is!

**Sirius & James & Remus: **He so isn't!

**Lily & Vilde & Julie & Erynne: **HE SO IS!

**GD: **SHUT UP YOU MORONS! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK! SEVERUS SNAPE IS AND WILL ALWAYS BE THE HERO OF THIS TIME! HE'S THE FREAKIN' BEST! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Everyone else steps back slightly at outburst.**

**GD: THANK YOU EVERYONE! For hopefully waiting, and hopefully not in vain. I'm so sorry that I'm such a lazy uploader, I truly am, and I'm really sorry. School has been hectic, and when I get home, I simply want to sleep… Sorry guys! But feel free to review and criticize me! :D**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPPIE! And it wasn't TOO late either, was it? YAY ME! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever**

**Claimer: I do own Julie, Vilde, Erynne, Izzy, Anne and Diana.**

**THANKS TO:**

_Hermitt_

_likeitmatterstome_

**ENJOY! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: School starts!**

Julie woke with a jolt. In the process of sitting up, she woke Sirius, who had now been lying with his head on her stomach. Sirius jumped up as well, and fell to the floor with a boom.

Julie started laughing. "Loser!" she yelled.

Sirius jumped up. "Why you!" he said and jumped, and Julie eep-ed.

Sirius was now holding around her in a squashing grip. She then forced herself out of his grip.

"We have to get to class, you know," she said happily.

For once she was extremely happy school was starting again.

"Yeah," Sirius said, knowing how much she actually looked forward to it.

"What's our first class?" he then asked.

"Well, that's why we have to get down to the Great Hall, isn't it? To get our schedule?" Julie hinted.

Sirius chuckled at this. "Yeah, right. Let's go," he said and they walked out of the Room of Requirement in their school-robes.

* * *

Vilde was awoken by Lily's very careful hand. Lily didn't like waking Vilde as the latter usually got very upset about this. No, not in the crying way. In the angry way.

Vilde groaned, and then rose slowly from the bed. "Is Erynne up?" she asked.

"I woke her. She's just as temperamental as you when you wake up," Lily said.

Vilde snickered at this.

"Not today. I'm happy today. Today is school!" Vilde said, jumping out of the bed.

Ten minutes later, all the girls from the girls' dormitory walked down to the Great Hall. They sat down along the others of their year, Vilde sitting down next to Remus with Erynne sitting by her other side. Lily sat down across of her, and held off to seats. One for Julie and one for Sirius. Speaking of which, the happy couple just then turned up in the Great Hall and beamed at them all before sitting down.

"How was the night?" Vilde asked, not bothering to be suggestive; she was too tired.

"Nothing happened, Crazy. He couldn't get it up," Julie said, just as tiredly as Vilde.

But that made the latter look much more awake.

"HEY!" Sirius bellowed, "That is so not true!"

James was laughing beside him, and Sirius punched his arm.

"Would you prefer me telling the truth?" Julie then asked with a questioning look.

Sirius seemed rather thoughtful for a minute or so. "No," he finally said.

"What can be worse than that?" James asked, his voice disbelieving.

Sirius shrugged. "That's personal, mate," he said half-heartedly.

"Wow. Sirius totally had a breakdown," Vilde said in a hushed tone to Julie.

The latter nodded.

"HAH!" Vilde bellowed, jumping up and pointed an accusing finger at Sirius, "BLACKMAIL!"

The dark-haired girl looked completely insane. Not that that was news to the marauders or Lily, and Erynne just went with it. She had probably seen worse craziness. As the four girls helped themselves with some breakfast, Professor McGonagall was walking down to them with their time-schedules.

"Here comes the classes," Vilde said tiredly.

"What classes have you picked, Erynne?" Julie asked the girl sitting across of her.

"I continued on my old ones. I have a strange fascination to stars, you see. So my subjects are Astronomy, Divination and Potions, but I also have Transfiguration and DADA," Erynne said.

"You have that many subjects? Why?" Remus asked, genially interested.

"Well, because to get a profession within stars that pays well is rather hard, and to know some defense against the dark arts at these times really isn't bad," Erynne said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I and Julie only have DADA, Transfiguration, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures," Vilde said with a small smile.

"Why the latter?" Erynne asked curiously.

"Because we both love animals, and I for one want to know more about Thestrals. And other mythical creatures like dragons… and werewolves," Vilde explained, feeling Remus send her a look.

She smiled, but tried to hide it.

"Yeah, to be able to defend yourself against a werewolf isn't too bad," Erynne said, nodding.

"Nah, more like understanding them in my case," Vilde said happily.

Erynne frowned, but simply shrugged.

"How about you Lils?" Erynne asked Lily, who smiled.

"I have DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions," she said.

"You go with the standards. I like it," Erynne said happily.

"Yeah, and the subjects really are interesting, and there is a reason for why those are the basic subjects," Lily said, grinning.

"How about you marauders?" Erynne asked, turning to the four guys sitting there.

"Well, none of us have Charms, and we all have DADA, Potions and Transfiguration. Remus and Peter have Care of Magical Creatures, and I and James have Art," Sirius explained.

Erynne smiled. "Sounds like you're all very synchronized," she said.

"Yeah, it lies in our blood," James said proudly, yet overdramatically clutched his hand to his heart, clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

Erynne snickered at this.

"So, why arts?" Julie asked Sirius.

"I like it," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Really? I thought the only art you could do was-"

"Shut it, Cookie. We do not need to know," Vilde said, while Sirius smirked at his girlfriend.

"Too late. I got BMI," James said, holding his head.

Julie and Vilde looked at him proudly.

"BMI?" Erynne asked.

"Bad mental images. We usually say it when we see something that we don't wanna see, yah know. And we're so proud that our itty bitty baby James has learned it," Vilde said, the last part being in a very babyish tone.

"Oh stow it," James said with a small pout.

Lily looked at him. Why was it that he looked so good now? The summer hadn't changed him that much, had it?

"Like what you see, Lily-flower?" James asked with a suggestive tone.

"Shut it, Potter," Lily said coldly.

No. Nothing had changed over the summer. Vilde and Julie sighed.

Julie kicked James in the foot.

"OUCH! What?" he yelled at her.

Julie sighed again.

"Lily, I have something I need to tell you," Vilde said and she and Lily walked out of the Great Hall.

Julie turned to James. "She was starting to respect you, Prongs. Don't go saying stuff like that, she just lost all she built up," she said to her friend.

James looked down. "But I can't say anything else. I don't know what to say," he said sadly.

Julie smiled. "You've been hanging too much with Sirius," she said.

"Well, his way usually works," James said, and Sirius grinned.

"Only for stupid sluts," Julie said coolly.

Sirius' grin dropped. "As I recall, it worked on you," he said.

"Nope. That was a completely different reason. I knew you better than you thought I did, remember?" Julie said matter-of-factly.

All the boys nodded like one do when one has an 'ah!' experience.

Erynne, on the other hand, looked confused at them all. "Peter, care to fill me in?" she asked him.

Peter blushed. "I'm sorry. I can't," he said, looking like he'd spill under just a little more pressure.

This Erynne saw. "Oh, come on, pretty please," she asked him with puppy-eyes.

"Oh… well…" Peter started, then Julie cleared her throat rather loudly.

"I don't think so, Peter," she said angrily.

Peter turned to her. "Okay," he said calmly and then he walked out of the Hall.

Erynne was about to follow.

"I don't think so, Erynne," Julie said, grabbing her upper arm.

Erynne pouted when she looked at Peter's retreating back. "But I wanna know!" she whined.

"And you will, but it has to come from me or Crazy," Julie said.

"Why?" Erynne looked at Julie with pleading eyes.

"Won't fall for that. But this is too big a secret for you to force out of Peter. Seriously, this is nothing like _anything_ you've experienced," Julie explained.

"Oh, fine," Erynne said, "But I won't forget, you know."

"Yeah, I'll remember that," Julie said, grinning.

"But why doesn't puppy-eyes work on you? Is it Sirius' fault?" Erynne asked, narrowing her eyes at Sirius.

"Nah, actually it's because of my little brot-" Julie abruptly stopped talking.

The thought of her family made her heart ache like hell.

"What is it?" Erynne asked.

She was frowning. But her frown was nothing towards the concern in Sirius' eyes. He clenched his teeth. Why did it have to be her?

"Ah, nothing. I just need to go to the toilet," Julie lied, her smile back on.

But unlike most times, her smile was nowhere enough to conceal her sorrow. She started walking out of the Hall. When she was out of it, Sirius followed.

Erynne turned to Remus, Peter and James. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Her family is a sore subject," Remus said, "But this goes under the secret they have to tell you."

Erynne sighed. "I hope I didn't upset her too bad," she said, her frown still on her face.

"Nah, it's not your fault," James said.

Then Lily and Vilde walked back into the Hall.

"Where did Cookie and Sirius go?" Vilde asked them.

"I mentioned her family," Erynne said, looking slightly guilty.

Vilde stiffened.

Erynne bit her lip. "It's the same with you, isn't it?" she asked.

Vilde sighed. "Yeah. I'm gonna go see if she's all right. But Erynne, don't worry. It's just something me and Cookie have to live through," she said calmly.

She then turned and walked out of the Hall.

Lily looked at Erynne. "Relax. It won't be long before they're back to their original selves. Don't worry," she said happily.

Erynne smiled to Lily. "Thank you Lily-flower," she teased.

Lily narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Hey!" James said outraged. Then he frowned. "Eh, whatever," he said and walked out of the Hall as well.

"They're all abandoning us!" Erynne said dramatically.

Lily laughed at that.

"Yeah, I wanna check up on Vilde before I go to class," Remus said and he walked out as well.

Erynne and Lily both laughed loudly.

"Well, I suppose we have to get to class," Erynne said.

"I'm not going to class before another hour," Lily said, grinning.

"No way!" Erynne whined as she and the redhead left the Great Hall.

"Okay, see you in DADA," Lily said and they parted ways.

* * *

**Sirius: **I did enjoy this chapter.

**GD: **I'm glad to hear it.

**Julie: **No, you're not.

**GD: **No, I'm not.

**Sirius: **You're so evil.

**GD: **I am so evil.

**James: **Why do you keep agreeing with us?

**GD: **Am I not allowed to agree with you?

**Remus: **Of course you are. It's just … you never agree with us.

**GD: **And your point is?

**Lily: **Why are you agreeing with us now?

**GD: **I would've thought it would be obvious…

**Sirius: **Well, it isn't!

**Erynne: **Actually, it kinda is…

**James: **Do you know why she agrees?

**Erynne: **I think so…

**Sirius: **Why then?

**Erynne: **Because she wants to avoid all the meaningless fighting...?

**Silence**

**Now that I've thrown them out, as they were about to argue that point, I suppose I can turn to you, my readers! First, I want to say that when someone reviews, I'm terrible at answering… I'm so excited when I see them, but I usually see them on my hotmail, and I forget to log on fanfiction to check it out and answer. But the biggest problem is the fact that I don't remember if I have answered you or not… So, I'm sorry. I'm gonna get better at it, I promise.**

**Now! How did you like the chapter? I hope you liked it, at least. And please leave a review, and I will answer! XD**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	9. Chapter 9

**I FIGURED IT OUT! Well, _I_ didn't, but an awesome page did! YAY! Now I can upload again! WHOOOOPIE! You guys have NO idea of how hugely I am smiling at the moment. It is actually starting to hurt! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne, Izzy, Diana and Anne.**

**Thanks to:**

_Hermitt_

_Narwhal-Ninja-Saur_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The new teacher**

As Erynne finished a very good class of divination with what seemed to be a very good Seer, she walked down the many stairs to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Her mood was rather good, but when it was so silent, her mind started travelling and she really didn't like it.

The thought of her past was giving her the creeps, and the fact that she had actually managed to live through it was even worse to her. She felt her mood sink, and she felt a feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that seemed to want to suffocate her. But she took a deep breath and then got a smile back on her face.

In that moment, she felt her mood improve again. She was so easily cheered up. All she needed to do was smile. She saw Remus and Vilde walking towards the same class as her, and her mood improved even more. She was grinning widely.

"Hey guys!" Erynne yelled, and they looked behind themselves and smiled widely at her.

"Hey, about this morning, it's completely okay. You know, you didn't know," Vilde said, grinning.

"I'm glad to see you're back to your happy self, at least," Erynne said and flashed the peace-sign.

Vilde snickered at this. "Well, duh! Can't be unhappy for too long! I mean, that is just stupid to use your time on stuff like that!" she said happily.

Erynne and Vilde were both grinning when they walked into the DADA classroom. Julie was sitting next to Sirius, and the moment Vilde, Erynne and Remus walked into the classroom, she turned immediately.

"Bye Sirius!" she said and jumped down next to the spot Vilde had chosen, while Erynne sat down next to Izzy.

The two girls were soon chatting lively about the book they both shared in common: 'The Lord of the Rings'.

Vilde and Julie were planning plans.

"It's a new school year," Julie said.

"Indeed," Vilde said.

"We have to say-" Julie started.

"-that McGonagall's voice-" Vilde continued.

"-is the voice of God," Julie completed, and they both laughed out loud.

"I wonder what she'll think of worshipping students… I mean, she loves applause from her students, but I wonder… I hope it bugs her ass off!" Vilde yelled, psyched up already.

"Oh yeah!" Julie said.

"Now, now, dear students. I do believe that points taken from your house will put a stopper to your talking-" the new teacher was interrupted by all the Gryffindors going 'NOOO!'.

He raised his hand.

"Let me finish," he said, smiling, "I do believe that points taken from your house will put a stopper to your talking, but I do not find it funny, either, so I won't. But a fair warning, don't chat so loudly," the teacher said.

Everyone snickered at this. Vilde and Julie both smiled innocently.

"Us?" Julie asked.

"Talking loudly?" Vilde asked.

"I don't think so," they both said.

They turned to each other.

"Twin!" they said in choir.

"Twin!" they said again.

"TWIN!" they both bellowed.

"BANANA-CAKE WITH ICECHIPS!" they yelled in unison.

Then they both narrowed their eyes at each other and turned away. Everyone looked crept out at them. Except of course the ones that knew them. In other words, only the Ravenclaws, who shared the same class, looked weirdly at them.

"Ladies," their teacher said, and the two girls looked forward.

"Sorry," they both said, but everyone could see they didn't mean it.

"Anyways, you can take out your books and wands. We shall do a little bit of both today," the teacher said.

Everyone did so, all of them happy to know they were going to learn some new spells.

"Now, turn to page 20," the teacher said.

Lily cleared her throat and rose her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?" he asked.

"Well, you haven't told us your name," she said, smiling.

"Ah! I completely forgot! Must be those two girls over there," he said, and Vilde and Julie laughed out loud.

"My name is professor Alaric SpongeBob and I'm pleased to meet you all," he said, smiling widely.

His eyes landed on the two laughing girls.

"I'm sure this year is going to be fun," he then said, and everyone smiled.

Julie turned to Vilde. "He has no idea of how much fun it'll be," she said evilly.

Vilde grinned wickedly. "Indeed," she said.

Then they both focused in class. Or as much as they could ever focus in class.

The eleven of them, meaning the marauders, the C-girls, Erynne, Anne, Izzy and Diana, walked down to the Great Hall, and all of them sat down on their wanted side.

"I wanna try out for beater this year," Vilde said, wanting to crush a ball rather than aim it.

"Oh, nice one! Coz I wanna try out for chaser!" Julie exclaimed happily.

"Oh, you'll scare everyone away because of last year's beater-job! I like it!" James said happily.

"Hah, you guys are so obsessed with Quidditch, it's almost spooky," Diana commented.

"OH! I wanna try for Keeper!" Erynne said joyously, "And Beater! And Chaser!" Everyone grinned at her.

"Awesome!" James said and showed his badge that he had in his pocket.

"You made _Head Boy_?" Lily exclaimed surprised.

James looked at the badge. "Oh, dammit, that's not the one I was gonna show…" he said embarrassed and stuck his hand into his robe again, pulling out the other badge.

"You made Head Boy _and_ Quidditch captain?" Sirius exclaimed, "I give up on you!"

James beamed. "Goodie," he said.

Lily was looking rather nervous. "You know this means we're gonna share the same Dormitory when it's re-decorated?" she asked, her voice low.

James blushed. "Yeah," he said, his eyes shining with happiness.

Lily sighed and regained her composure. "Don't think of anything, Potter," she said harshly.

"Relax, Evans, I won't do anything to you," James said, his happiness like dispersed the moment she went back to her cold self.

Lily herself was a bit taken aback by the fact that he had called her by her last name. This wasn't something that hadn't happened before, but it was so weird to have him say it in that tone.

"Guys, will you just kiss and make up? Seriously, I mean it," Anne said.

Everyone turned to her.

"It is so obvious that you're into each other," she said with a shrug.

Lily blushed furiously and jumped from the table.

"Lily, you should eat lunch," Vilde said, trying to calm her down.

"Sorry, Vilde. I'm afraid I lost my appetite," Lily said coolly, looking at James with fury and then stormed out of the room.

James sighed.

"Relax, Prongs, you'll be together before you know it," Sirius said, "Just do what I do!"

James jumped from the table as well.

"I tried that strategy for four years, Padfoot, now it's too late," James said and walked sadly out of the hall.

"Okay, that was extreme," Izzy said.

"So, back to better things. Are any others trying out for Quidditch?" Julie asked everyone.

* * *

**My door is locked, and I'm gonna go watch LOST, so with no further intrusion I will-**

**Sirius: **HEY WOMAN! DON'T YOU DARE KEEP US OUT!

**Remus: **Sirius, she won't let us in.

**GD: **Too right I won't. BYE!

**So, anyways, review guys!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am really sorry for not having updated in ages! But this is because I have been gone for so long. Three weeks ago, I was in Barcelona with school, and I didn't really bring my computer, let alone the internet. Then, when I came back, my family and I moved to a new house, and it's been real stressful. The new house didn't get internet before last Friday, and the Easter hasn't been peaceful enough for me to settle down and add a new chapter. Anyways! Here it is, and I'm gonna write like Crazy only can today! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of its characters, and I never will :'(**

**Claimer: I do own Julie, Vilde, Erynne, Izzy, Diana and Anne.**

**Thanks to:**

_Raine Lunacre_

_Chocoholic93_

_Hermitt_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Quidditch try-outs**

It turned out that a whole bunch of people wanted to try out for Quidditch. This Vilde and Julie discovered when they walked down to the pitch followed by James, Sirius, Erynne and Izzy. It was a very bright day, and warm. People were sitting on the stands and looking forward to try-outs. There were a bunch of people from Gryffindor who wanted to be on the team. At least forty of them.

"Wow, that's a whole bunch," James said, sounding slightly nervous.

"Relax, James. You'll be perfectly fine," Erynne said happily.

"Okay, if you say so," James retorted, seemingly not having listened in.

"Eh, can you tell that most of them are girls?" Sirius asked.

"Wow, that's true," James said.

"I didn't see that one coming," Sirius said.

"Why not?" Julie asked, her voice slightly dangerous.

"Oh, no reason," Sirius said innocently.

"Good for you," Julie said, still and edge to her tone.

The girls all yelled happily when they saw them walk onto the pitch.

"Oh, they love me," Sirius said grinning widely.

"Julie! Vilde! You're so awesome!" a girl screamed.

"Yeah! You totally inspired us to try out for Quidditch!" another yelled.

"They love you?" Vilde asked Sirius with a wicked grin.

"Shut it," Sirius said annoyed.

Julie was beaming at them. "Good for you!" she yelled happily back.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" James bellowed over the chatting and yelling that came after that.

Everyone looked at him and he smiled.

"Goodie," he said and then said to them all to fly in a circle.

Vilde, Julie, Erynne and Izzy took off easily, but there were many, mostly the girls, who lost their balance at once, and one even took a Neville (as Julie and Vilde called it). But the four girls, along with Sirius, were doing just fine. James sent those that couldn't fly the least off the pitch, most of them looking really sourly at him.

"What?" one could hear him say, "You can't fly!"

Vilde and Julie snickered at this, because he was only too right.

Most the girls had never even tried a broom since the first year.

"There's a difference between inspiration and skill," Vilde pointed out, and Julie nodded.

"Definitely," she agreed.

"Everyone, land!" James commanded.

The four girls easily and gracefully landed. When they looked around, the only ones left besides them were boys. In other words, only three boys would go on the team. This team was gonna be ruled by girls. Definitely.

James looked around. "Now that we're down to the professionals and the girls," he said.

"Hey!" Erynne exploded.

"Relax! I'm kidding!" James said, grinning.

"Anyways, the ones who wants to try out for Chasers go there," James said, and a handful of people walked to their designated spot, including Julie, Izzy and Sirius.

"The Beaters go there," James said, and four walked to the left.

"And the Keepers go there," James said, and the last three people walked over to the right.

"Now, mount your brooms, and take one Keeper at a time," James said.

Though he wasn't too specific, it was remarkably easy to do what they did. Julie shot around seven goals, Erynne and Izzy shot around five or so.

Vilde was currently grinning wickedly where she was holding her bat. She was looking at Sirius. He saw it and froze in mid-air. Literally.

"H-hey! I'm your best friends boyfriend!" he yelled, seemingly not wanting to be hit by Vilde's bat.

Vilde's grin got even wider and wickeder. "All the more reason," she said evilly and her bat then hit a bludger so hard that it was sent on Sirius within two seconds.

He barely managed to dodge it, but he had no balance on his broom any more. He managed to get back on it, though, before he lost his grip and fell thirty feet down.

"Nice one Vilde!" James yelled up to her.

"Thanks Jamie!" Vilde yelled back down.

"Hey!" Sirius exploded at his best friend.

"No offence, Sirius, but that was one hell of a hit!" James bellowed back up.

"Oh fine!" Sirius yelled and caught the Quaffle sent by Izzy.

Erynne was doing beautifully as a Keeper. She caught every singly try to score, and James was so surprised with her that he couldn't do anything but stare.

"She's amazing!" he had later exclaimed.

"Everyone! Come here!" James yelled, and everyone landed around him in a half circle.

"The team will consist of these people. As Chasers: Sirius, Julie and Izzy. Beaters: Vilde and Benjamin. As Keeper: Erynne. And that's final," James said calmly, and the four girls jumped in joy.

"Yes!" they all exclaimed.

Sirius looked cocky, as if he'd been entering no matter what. The boy by the name of Benjamin was smiling, obviously relieved. The others that didn't make the team left with a hanging head.

"Hey," Vilde said reaching out her hand, "I'm Vilde."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Benjamin," he said, smiling.

"That's the girls for yah!" Julie said, grinning happily.

"I'm glad we all got in," Izzy said happily.

"Yaah!" Erynne laughed.

"Oh, James? Did you notice the team is now consisting of more girls than boys?" Vilde asked, and James looked around.

"By Merlin's beard!" he yelled.

The four girls laughed at this. Then they all walked up to the castle.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the late update! Please review! Talk to ya'll laters!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**

**PS: My chatty chatters were too busy being angry with me for not updating, so they didn't bother try to 'alohomora' my door. xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter ya'll! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor any of its character.**

**Claimer: I do own Julie, Vilde, Erynne, Izzy, Anne and Diana.**

**Thanks to:**

_Hermitt_

_Chocoholic93_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Heads' Dormitory**

Lily had been very happy for them that the four girls had all made the team, and she seemed to be very occupied with noticing that James had let them. Lily always thought of James as the person who wanted boys to rule, but maybe she had been mistaken? Maybe she had thought that because he hung out with Sirius, and even he had been tamed.

Julie really had put a stopper to his flirtatious methods. Was it possible that James was an acceptable guy? Lily shook her head. No. There was no way. But to the girl's dismay, the dormitory of the Head Girl and Boy was done decorated and Lily had already packed her things and gotten ready to claim the best room.

"Are you guys moving into the Head's dormitory tonight?" Vilde asked curiously, as if reading Lily's mind.

"Yes, we are," Lily said coolly.

James looked down on his hands, trying to ignore what the girl had just said. Vilde and Julie exchanged a look and sighed. Why they couldn't just understand that they loved each other was beyond the two of them. Erynne grinned. Even she had already noticed that there was some darling tension between them, and she hadn't been there for more than a week. Not to mention she hadn't read about their past and future. How the two of them were going to get together through this year was something Vilde and Julie couldn't see. Well, Julie was all for miracles, so she could still see it.

"Well, it's nice to be on a team," Izzy said, leaning back in the big red chair in the common room.

"Right, you weren't on the team last year! I completely forgot!" James said happily.

"Well, It's nice with new recruits," Sirius said, "Even if it is a girl."

"Hey! I can hear you!" Julie said sourly from where she was sitting in his lap, her head leaning against his chest.

"What? I didn't say nothing!" Sirius said innocently.

"That means you did say something," Julie muttered, her eyes still closed.

"I know," Sirius said 'smartly'.

Vilde sighed and leaned back on Remus' legs from where she was sitting in front of the fire on the floor. Remus smiled and played a bit with her long hair.

Erynne grinned. "But it will be fun living together, won't it?" she asked James and Lily.

James smiled slightly, but didn't say anything. Lily did exactly the same, except that instead of smiling, she frowned.

"Oh, come on, Lils, I surely wouldn't mind sharing a place with James," Erynne grinned wickedly.

"No offence, Lily, but I have to agree with her there," Diana said, grinning just like Erynne.

Lily sighed. "Well, I don't. And it is no offence. Why would it be any offence?" she asked, playing ignorant, even though Julie could hear the sharp tone in her voice, and Vilde could see the strain to not let her true emotions show.

"Charmy, we know you're gonna like it," Vilde said happily.

"I should go pack," James said calmly and rose from his chair and walked up to the boys' dormitory.

Lily looked after him with what she managed as a cold glare, but she felt that she just didn't master it. She couldn't be mad at James and this was all the C-girls' fault. Lily looked sourly at them, and they simply grinned back to her. Lily sighed and then grinned herself, but it soon faded.

"Lily," Erynne said, her voice holding no trace of humor.

Vilde, Julie and Lily frowned at this, as it was the first time they had ever seen Erynne serious. It was like the whole aura around her changed drastically, and she seemed much colder, but also so much wiser. She could actually remind them of a cold Dumbledore.

"I know a thing or two about losing someone you love. Don't throw away the love that is given to you," Erynne said seriously, her eyes glinting with what could only be pain and sorrow.

Lily blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, Erynne was grinning. "I'm betting you'll run up to the girls' dormitory in two seconds, snatching all your things before James decides to take the best room," she said happily.

Lily frowned, but it was soon gone, and she jumped up and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and got her things. She then ran downstairs again, seeing James standing by the fireplace. He saw Lily and the two of them suddenly held challenge in their eyes. Lily grinned wickedly before running to the portrait and out of it.

"Oh crap!" James yelled, "She's gonna take the best room!"

Then the boy ran out of the common room and after Lily. He could see her running down the stairs to the third floor. He ran in another direction and found the picture he was looking for.

"Shackle," he said and the portrait opened and he ran down a very loopy staircase and the picture opened again and he ran into the hall of the third floor.

Lily sprinted down the hall and was almost by the door to the Heads' dormitory when James rounded the corner on the other side of the hall. Lily started laughing loudly, and somehow managed to get to the wall first saying the password (honor) and sprinted into the room. Then she stopped abruptly.

James slammed into her back as he had thought she had continued running. Lily lost her balance and was heading face down towards the floor, but James managed to lock his arms around her stomach and pulled her back to her feet before she hit the ground. A tingly feeling hit Lily in her stomach when she felt his arms around her. She froze and she couldn't move when she realized how strong that feeling actually was.

"Sorry," James whispered and let go of her, walking around the place. "Wow," he said, "This is awesome!"

Lily sighed. "Definitely. I'm gonna make Crazy and Cookie green with jealousy!" she said.

The room was big and round, just like the Gryffindors common room, except it was a tad smaller. The walls were a deep red, probably because the Head boy and girl were both Gryffindors.

Lily walked around and looked out one of the windows. "Look! We can see the Black Lake from here too!" she said happily.

James walked warily up to her, something Lily decided to overlook. If they were going to live together, then they were going to live together. That was as easy as it got. Then Lily remembered something. She turned slowly and as James was occupied studying the room, she snuck into the bedrooms. They were completely identical, except that they were mirrored. But Lily decided to take the room which had most overlooking of the Lake.

"James? I'll take this room," she said, sticking her head into the main room.

James turned to her. "Oh! You already picked! Ah, well. Fine," he said.

"There is no difference to the rooms, though, except they are mirrored," Lily said, smiling.

"Ah, I'm betting you have a better overlook of the Lake," James said, grinning.

"Well … yeah?" Lily asked, hoping it was okay; she really didn't want them to get even more bad blood between each other.

"Heh, it's fine. I don't mind. Maybe I have a better overlook of Hagrid's hut," James said, winking.

Lily blushed slightly, but nodded. "Yeah, you probably have," she said, smiling to him.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed then," James said and walked into his room, "Good night, Lils," he said softly.

"Good night James," Lily said just as softly.

The two doors closed and the place went silent.

* * *

**GD: Now, I'm sorry to have to tell you that I'm entering an examtime on my school, and it will therefore be very difficult to update quickly…**

**Sirius: Yeah, right! You don't study anyways! You have all the time in the world!**

**GD: That is NOT true. I study. A little…**

**Lily: You have to take school seriously, GD, or you'll end up doing a job you don't want.**

**GD: Oh, shut it, Lils. You sound like my mother.**

**James: Hey! Don't talk poorly about your mother!**

***Everybody blinks***

**James: What?**

**GD: You do realize you just offended Lily, right?**

**James: No, I didn- WHAAAAT? No way! I'm SO sorry Lily-flower!**

***Lily rolls her eyes***

**James: I AM!**

**Lily: Yeah, yeah. I don't get offended when **_**you**_** are the offender.**

**James: Oh, that's goo—HEY!**

**GD: Anyways, I will upload as soon as I can, and I hope it will be before the end of the week. No, that doesn't include certain people who lives eight hours ahead of me! But to you in America: Sure! I'm six hours ahead of you! **

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey boys and girls! An abnormally long chapter this time! O.O Anyways! I've decided that for every weekend I miss, I will write another thousand words. And since I missed the last one, 2000 words today! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter team, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Julie, Vilde, Erynne, Izzy, Anne, Diana and Benjamin.**

**Thanks to:**

_Peace-bookluva_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Getting to know the team**

Vilde woke with sad eyes, but the eyes turned happy immediately when she realized it was Saturday and that they were going to train Quidditch. James had told them to bring some money, so they could leave straight to Hogsmeade afterwards. She loved being in her seventh year, as she now was allowed to go to Hogsmeade whenever she wanted. Vilde then jumped out of the bed and went to wake Izzy, who wasn't too keen on waking up, but smiled the moment Vilde said Quidditch.

Then Vilde woke Erynne, who almost screamed, but Vilde simply said: "Butterbeer after training."

Erynne's eyes grew big. "Yay!" she silently whispered.

Vilde then turned to the next challenge that would kill her if she was in range. But Vilde had a plan. Like always.

"COOKIE!" Vilde bellowed, succeeding in waking up Diana and Anne as well.

Vilde grinned innocently at them as they both groaned and went back to sleep.

Julie, however, had jumped so high that she couldn't find her sheets. "Crazy, I will kill you," she muttered and looked extremely angry at her.

The glare would've made Voldemort and Bellatrix, not to mention Grindelwald, proud. Oh, and let's not forget about Salazar Slytherin either.

But Vilde was totally unfazed by this and simply sighed. "We have Quidditch-practice today," she said happily.

Julie groaned. "Whatever," she said.

But Vilde was prepared for that one, and now it was the ultimate threat-time.

"Oh, well. I guess I just have to tell James that you wanted to quit, and then he'll add a _boy_ in your stead, and when you regret your decision of leaving, the team will vote over it, and all the then _four_ boys will outrule the _three_ girls. And once again, the girls will be oppressed," Vilde said sadly.

The moment the last word was out of her mouth, Julie had jumped out of the bed and threw on her Quidditch-robes.

"Now, that's more like it," Vilde said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, yeah. We have to hurry! Otherwise we'll be late," Julie said seriously.

Vilde, Izzy and Erynne laughed loudly at that.

* * *

When they were all done and ready to go, Julie being the last one done, they walked down to the Great Hall, and sat down next to the marauders. Vilde gave Remus a small kiss on his cheek, which he blushed at, which was what Vilde had been aiming for and snickered happily at the shy boy.

Julie, however, gave Sirius a fullblow kiss and Sirius smirked at this. Erynne, Izzy and James rolled their eyes, while Peter sat there, abnormally quiet. And to notice he was abnormally silent was an accomplishment in itself. But he looked like he had done something he shouldn't have.

"What is it?" Sirius asked him.

Peter looked up at his friend. "It's nothing," he said, "Just a stomachache."

Vilde and Julie exchanged a look. He couldn't be a Death Eater already, could he? No, he had only been a spy for Voldemort one year before he sold James and Lily to the wretched snake. Vilde frowned thoughtfully, and Julie could see she was thinking about something serious.

"Cookie, I need to talk to you as soon as possible," Vilde finally said, realization in her eyes.

"Sure," Julie said in a cheerful tone, but in reality she was rather frightened, actually.

The look in Vilde's eyes was far from calming. She actually looked as scared as Julie felt.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Sirius asked Julie, feeling the tension.

"Nothing," Julie said bluntly.

Sirius frowned, and Remus did too. He had also noticed the change in both Julie and Vilde. They looked deadly scared.

"Hey guys," a male voice said, and they all turned to see Benjamin standing there.

"Hello Benny!" Julie said happily patting the seat next to her, to make him sit down.

Izzy and Vilde smiled at him.

"Remus, Peter, this is the best beater on the team," James said, grinning wickedly.

But the grin faded quickly when he got pumpkin juice all over his face, hair and Quidditch robes.

"VILDE! I! WILL! KILL! _YOU_!" James bellowed on the top of his voice, and Vilde laughed.

"Ops," she said, "My hand slipped."

James rose from the bench with mad eyes, even worse than Mad-Eye, and Vilde tried to hide her grin, but she couldn't.

"I gotta jet," she said to her friends and ran off, out of the Great Hall, a pissed off James behind her.

Julie was laughing. The fright she had felt was gone, like it had never even been there. Erynne was lying flat over the table, howling, just like Sirius was. Lily was trying to conceal her grin, but she wasn't exactly good at it. Benjamin and Remus were chuckling, while Peter was smiling widely.

Then Vilde came running into the Great Hall again. "Hide me!" she yelled silently to Remus and jumped down under the bench and table.

James came running in just then, looking like a madman. "Where is she?" he yelled loudly, his hair still dripping with pumpkin juice.

"I haven't seen her," Sirius and Remus said.

Peter shook his head in a no, Lily didn't look at him. Benjamin and Izzy were in the middle of a conversation.

Erynne and Julie looked at each other and then at James. They both said at the same time: "She's under the table."

"COOKIE! ERYNNE! You _morons_!" Came the angry reply of Vilde.

"Aquamenti!" James bellowed, having drawn his wand and a shot of water flushed over Izzy, Benjamin, Sirius, Remus, Julie, Erynne, Peter, but not Lily.

James then ran out, before the flushed ones could react.

Vilde then jumped out from under the table. "He isn't so smart," she said, looking completely dry.

"You weren't even _flushed_?" Julie asked loudly.

"Nope. The table, yah know. I guess some people are luckier than others," Vilde said, almost proudly.

Remus looked at Julie, who nodded. "Oh yeah?" she asked.

Vilde nodded with closed eyes. And then an arm grabbed her and she was pushed into something wet, yet warm.

Vilde growled loudly. "Remus. I will hurt you," she said.

"Nah, you won't," he said, tickling her.

Vilde started laughing hysterically, along with the rest of the gang.

Then James came back in again. "Time for practice, guys," he said.

"You know, with girls being the majority, you might have to start calling us 'gals'," Julie pointed out, and James sighed.

"Time for practice, gals and guys," he said, defeated.

Julie grinned widely. "That's a good boy," she said happily.

The team rose and set course for the Quidditch pitch, James having finally dried away the pumpkin juice, and Erynne used a spell that made them all warm and dry again.

* * *

Lily sighed as they left. She was so tired. "Is something the matter?" Remus asked her.

"Nah, just tired," Lily said.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" Remus asked, making sure he didn't say something that Julie would've said. Something like: 'Were you and James too busy to sleep?'.

"No, I did. I guess I just woke up too early," Lily said, smiling softly at him.

Remus was the one guy in the marauders she could really talk to. Peter she didn't really know, but he was too quiet to get to know him.

"How are you, Remus?" Lily then asked, her voice serious. So serious that Remus knew she was talking about the fact that it was a full moon tonight.

"I'm fine, Lily, but thank you," Remus said.

But the truth was he was getting more and more tired of becoming a werewolf every month. And he was afraid he'd end up hurting one of his friends. He knew he wouldn't be able to hurt Vilde, because a grizzly is a very strong animal. Sirius could take care of himself. James too, really, but he didn't have teeth to bite with, and he didn't have claws to hold onto someone with.

But Peter was the one Remus was most worried about. One bite, and the rat would be gone. He didn't like that thought. Not one bit. But the others would keep him safe, right? Lily seemed to realize he needed some time with his thoughts, so she said she'd go look for Marie and take a trip to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Vilde hit the bludger towards James, who barely managed to dodge it, and Izzy, who played the other Seeker for the moment, took that opportunity to get closer to the snitch she had noticed further up. But the bludger zoomed towards her and she had to turn to avoid it. Julie shot the Quaffle at the goal, and Erynne's fingertips made it go in another direction, but zoomed through the other loop.

Benjamin shot another bludger towards Sirius, who held the Quaffle at the moment. He threw it over to Izzy, who shot at the goal, but Erynne saved it. The game went on for some time, and finally, James blew the whistle. The team landed on the ground beside him, smiling widely.

"Now time for Hogsmeade, right?" Julie asked happily.

James nodded, grinning. "You guys are really good, you know. I'm glad you're on my team," he said happily.

"No prob, Jamie," Vilde said, flashing the peace sign.

James raised an eyebrow. "Jamie?" he asked.

"I called you that once before, yah know. And it's catchy. So I'll call you Jamie," Vilde said with a shrug.

James sighed. "Yeah, yeah," he simply muttered, "We'll meet again in the Entrance Hall in one hour, okay?"

They all agreed to that, and when they walked into the Gryffindor common room, Izzy started running.

"Guess who gets the first shower?" she yelled behind herself when she was way too many steps in front of the others.

The three girls opened their eyes wide, and then they all ran for the girls' dormitory, decided not to be the last one. It ended up with being Vilde to go last.

* * *

When an hour had passed, the seven on the team were all ready to go, and they enjoyed their trip down to the town, walking in the warm summer air. When they reached Hogsmeade, they all walked towards the _Three Broomsticks_ for a butterbeer or two. On the way, they passed a bunch of other seventh years there, as well as a lot of other elder witches and wizards.

"I really never knew there were so many people around here that weren't from Hogwarts," Vilde commented as she noticed how many people there actually were.

"Me neither," Benjamin agreed.

They finally reached the _Three Broomsticks_ and walked inside. Vilde, Julie and Erynne walked to the back, getting a table there, while the others went to order the butterbeer.

"I'm glad we're doing this," Erynne said happily.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked, honestly confused.

"Well, where I'm from, when you're on a team, there is no reason to get to know your teammates. They just do what they're supposed to do," Erynne said dryly.

"No way!" Vilde said shocked.

"But getting to know each other is like the best thing to do!" Julie said psyched up.

"Which is why I'm glad it's not that way here," Erynne said, beaming at them.

The two C's had to grin at that.

"Yeah," Vilde said.

Izzy then came sitting down next to them.

"What's taking the others so long?" Julie asked.

"Madam Rosmerta," Izzy simply said.

Vilde and Julie nodded knowingly.

"Who?" Erynne asked.

"The bartender. All the boys drool over her. She's real nice, though," Julie said with a shrug.

"And you don't mind?" Erynne asked Julie.

"With Sirius? Nah, he could end up doing anything, but she's way out of his league," Julie said, grinning.

"_You_ are way out of his league," Vilde commented dryly, still angry with Sirius for what he once did to her best friend.

Julie grinned at this. "I know," she said joyously.

Izzy and Vilde rolled their eyes, while Erynne just snickered. Then the three boys finally returned.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Erynne asked, hinting to the bar.

The boys all slightly blushed, even Sirius, and sat down. Julie sighed.

Sirius looked at her. "Nothing personal, love," he said calmly.

Vilde snorted. Sirius looked at her.

"That's the best you've got?" Vilde asked incredulously.

Julie took Sirius' hand and said: "Coming from Sirius, that means he couldn't chose her over me."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but submitted to that.

Vilde smiled again. "Okay, goodie," she said.

Then the pretty waitress came to them with the butterbeer.

"Thank you," Vilde said happily as she got hers, while the boys thanked Rosmerta with a creeping blush on their faces.

When she walked away, all the four girl started laughing loudly, while the boys simply looked troubled. They sat talking about Quidditch for a while, and they changed the subject to school, and back again, and to the Ministry of Magic, and then back again. It was obviously Benjamin they needed to 'integrate' into their pack, as he was the only one who didn't really know them. Izzy wasn't really a part of the daily crew either, but she was so easy to talk to that it was no problem.

They all easily became good friends, and even though Benjamin was in the grade under them, it was clear to them that he was more mature than they had been. Especially Sirius and James. The two boys had matured a _lot_ over the summer break. Even Lily had taken notice to that, and both Vilde and Julie thought it was about bloody time she did. So when the seven of them left the _Three Broomsticks_ they were all chatting lively, and all of them were glad that they had spent the day together.

Unluckily for them, someone else had been watching them. Closely.

* * *

**Lily: **Who?

**GD: **Like I'd tell you…

**James: **No one messes with Lily-flower!

**GD: **Only the one who can end up making her die, and you to live a lonely life, James.

**James: **LILY CANNOT DIE!

**GD: **Of course not, James. She won't die. At least hopefully not. Or what?

**James: **She can't die…

**Lily: **If I die, you die with me, James. Chill.

**GD: **Yeah, yeah, this is all very interesting, but I have something important to tell my readers, okay? Good. Okay, see, I have two different plans on how to finish the story, so I'm asking you all to say if you want Lily and James to die, like in the original plans, or do you want Vilde and Julie to save them? It's all up to you!

Shall James and Lily die, or shall they stay alive? Review guys! ;)

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	13. Chapter 13

**NEW CHAPPIE! WOOOHOOO! And I am DONE with my exams! NO WORRIES ANYMORE PEOPLE!  
BTW! This chapter is gonna be … different. I hope you like it! :O :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own the I-person in this chappie, Vilde and Julie as well as any other characters you've never heard about.**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Hermitt_

_nerds and lovin it_

_Izzy Black Weasley_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Obsession**

**Unknown POV**

I woke up pretty early by some of my classmates making loud noises. I frowned, not really wanting to wake up so early on a Saturday. I heard them say something about Quidditch for the Gryffindors, and I rolled my eyes. Everyone thought the girls on the team were really awesome and filled with girlpower. I couldn't really care less. I had enough girlpower without having to be at the knees of someone else who did. I laid my head back down on the pillow, but I couldn't go back to sleep, so I rose when the girls had exited the dormitory. I walked into the bathroom, and took a nice, and not too long, bath.

When I was done getting dressed, I walked from my common room and made my way to the Great Hall. The tables were filled, and my gaze drifted over to the Gryffindor table, as it always did, and landed on the boy I had always loved. The time had come to make him mine. But first I walked over to my own table, and sat down beside the people who liked to call me their friend. I wasn't their friend. I only pretended to. And I let them think so as well.

I took some food from the different plates and started to eat. They asked me if I had slept well, and I answered them with one of my big smiles that I had, though them waking me up wasn't the best thing that had happened to me. I laughed at their expressions of bad consciousness and waved it away, saying it was no big deal. They grinned in relief, and they started a conversation, I was only partly paying attention to.

My gaze was once again lingering on the good-looking boy. He had a girlfriend, but I didn't care. I knew he didn't love her. I knew he loved me. And I was going to put him out f his misery. Everyone could see he wasn't a happy person. Everyone could see he suffered when he was around her. And it was clear no one really cared about him. Just me. I would be his everything. I would marry him. I would have his children. I would always be there for him. And I would be.

One of my friends called my name. I turned my attention to them with a very happy smile.

"Are you still studying him? Even now that he has a girlfriend?" she asked me.

I smiled at her ignorance, and simply stated that it was okay to fancy someone who was dating someone else. She laughed slightly at that, but agreed. It was so nice to have her as a friend. She always gave me hints of what not to do and what to do. I sometimes wondered if my thoughts were a bit too extreme, but she always told me otherwise by agreeing with me. I like that. She was my best friend, really.

I finished my meal and looked forward to the class my house had with the Gryffindors: DADA. The new professor seemed to have taken a liking to the girlfriend of my love, and therefore I didn't like him. He was so ignorant, and he didn't care about my love being miserable either. My love liked to do things his way. To have a girl tame him like she did wasn't good for his well-being.

I walked out of the Great Hall with careful steps so I would be walking closely to my love. But he didn't come. He was still sitting by the table with his fellow Gryffindors. I sighed and raced my tempo, my best friend falling behind. I heard her sigh behind me, and then snicker. She didn't think I was too obsessed, and as long as she didn't, neither would I. So there.

I walked into the classroom on the third floor where we had DADA. I sat down in the back, where I knew my lovely would sit down. I was simply wondering where he was at the moment. He liked to keep me waiting, and I knew he did it because he loved me. Why else would he sit down next to me, along with his friend, and not his girlfriend?

Later in class, when my man was sitting at the table beside me, I saw him looking at me. I smiled to him, and he smiled back, almost nervously. My heart literally skipped a beat, and I knew his had as well. I noticed how he looked at his girlfriend, almost annoyed, and I knew he was simply looking for an excuse to dump her. I was so going to give him that excuse.

He looked so lovely from the angle I could see him from. His cheekbones were high and his eyes were shining. His hair was as perfect as it always had been. His eyes were shining when he had looked at me too. I knew he loved me, and he meant the world to me. I would kill for him. My eyes automatically drifted to his girlfriend, and I knew that if I did end up killing her, he would be thanking me for forever. It was so obvious that he didn't love her. I knew he loved me. And only me.

I looked at him for the entire class, discreetly, though, as I didn't want his other friends to find out. They would just tease him. And my beloved had enough trouble on his mind with her sneaking around with him everywhere. You know, I wasn't even jealous, because I know he doesn't love her. I look forward for him to break that bitch's heart and I am going to watch with a wicked grin, and send her back to fiery hell from which she came. She was going to die.

Then he would walk over to me and wrap his beautiful precise arms around me, and we would kiss as the sun set and the beautiful light from the moon lit on us. We would be together forever, and we will marry and have kids. Kids that will grow up to be just like my love. And they would be beautiful. So beautiful.

The class finished up and I walked out of the door. When I reached it, someone pushed me, and my books fell out of my arms. I was about to turn and yell, but then I saw who it was.

**Normal POV**

Vilde and Julie walked out of the classroom as the DADA session stopped. They then both turned to wait for their boyfriends. Sirius walked up to Julie, but Remus, the clumsy one, managed to bump into one of the Ravenclaw girls.

"Oh! Sorry," he said apologetically, and helped her pick up her books.

She was smiling at him.

"That's okay," she said, her eyes sparkling. Remus turned away from her and walked over to his girlfriend.

"You need to watch where you're going," Vilde commented, laughing as she pinched his cheek.

**Unknown POV**

I could see it in his eyes! He loved me so much! Much more than the girl who pinched his cheek! Oh, he loved me! And how his body had collided with mine. There had been so much tension that I almost felt his blood boil. And he was so warm and comfortable and I knew he needed me. I knew he needed me so badly. More than anyone ever could. And I will be there for him. Till the end of my days. And of course, he will die before me, because I could never leave him.

I walked up to my next class which unfortunately enough wasn't shared with the Gryffindors, but the class went by quickly and soon I was sitting in the Great Hall along with my best friend. I was looking at him. And then at his girlfriend. She wouldn't keep him away from me. Not in a million years. This was the end for her. Vilde would vanish and Remus would be all mine!

* * *

**Vilde: **Oh, you will stay away from MY Remus.

**Remus: **Relax, Vilde. She's just mentally disturbed. I would never leave you. Right GD?

**...**

**Remus: **GD…?

**Who on earth said you would be together forever?**

**Sirius: **Oh, you evil, cruel, vial lady!

**Relax, Sirius. You will keep your Julie.**

**Sirius: **THANK YOU! -locks arms around Julie-

**Julie: **Gee, thanks, yeah… -almost suffocated-

**No problem.**

**Remus: **What about me and Vilde?

**That is less certain. Maybe I should pair her up with Severus?**

**Erynne: **DON'T YOU DARE!

**Gee, relax will yah? That ain't gonna happen. Everyone know Severus has the hots for Dumbledore.**

**Everyone: **OH! YUCK GIRL!

**Fine, fine. Well, you will all just have to wait and see how sane mentally disturbed stalkers can be. Not to mention persuasive.**

**Vilde: **What are you planning?

**Nuuuuuuthing!**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I managed to put it out JUST before another weekend came, and therefore: 1.000 words ++ **

**BTW! The plural of those few (ehm, ehm) reviewers wanted Lily and James to stay alive. So… THEY'LL DIE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Nah, juuuust kidding :D You'll have to wait and see! **

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	14. Chapter 14

**NEW CHAPTER! o.O I'm THAT good ;) Nah, it's **_**exactly**_** 2,000 words! Cool, huh? :D**

**Anyways, I'm going away for the weekend to my brothers wedding, and I'm SO looking forward to it. So much that I sit dancing in my bed right now! :O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever. It belongs fully to J.K. Rowling.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne and any other characters you've never read or heard about in the books/movies.**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Izzy Black Weasley_

_nerds and lovin it_

_Hermitt_

_SMUSH04_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: In sickness and in Potions.**

James woke in his room that he had all to himself now. He somehow missed waking up with Remus, Sirius and Peter nearby, but at the same time, it was nice with some privacy. Not to mention that he now stayed not ten feet away from Lily. And though she had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, he still found it nice to have her so close. _Dammit, Prongs. You truly love her, dimwit._

He walked out of his room and walked over to see if Lily had left; she usually left her door slightly open when she did. But the door was still closed. James frowned. Had she overslept? James usually woke up twenty minutes before class and went down to eat breakfast. He always had little time to get ready. But Lily wasn't like that, was she? No.

So James walked up to the door to check if he could hear someone moving in the room. He couldn't. He even got a bit worried. He checked his watch and saw that he only had a quarter to get down and eat.

"Lily?" James asked through the door.

He could hear a small groan. James smiled at that. He never knew she liked to sleep so much.

"Lily, the clock is a quarter to nine," James said a little louder this time.

Nothing. He then heard her cough. And badly at that. James frowned and worry pained his chest.

"Lily, I'm coming in, okay? You don't sound so good," he said, and when he heard nothing, he walked into the room.

James wasn't surprised when he saw that the room was as neat as it had been when they moved in. It was dark there, though, and only a few beams of light entered the room through the thick, red curtains. The floor creaked a bit when James moved over to the bed.

"James?" a voice croaked.

James stopped. "Yes?" he asked.

"Why are you in here?" Lily asked him, her voice still slightly hoarse.

"I thought… Never mind. I'll just go," James said and turned to leave.

"James, I think I need to go to the infirmary," Lily said, and James stopped in his retreat.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Just let me get my robes on, okay? I might need your help," Lily said, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Right. I'll wait right outside," James said and walked out of the door, not closing it entirely, so he could hear her if something was wrong.

He heard her feet walking in the room and the occasional creak from the planks on the floor. He then heard cloth being pulled on. Then silence.

"Lily?" James asked after ten seconds of complete silence.

"'m fine," Lily said slowly, and James was surprised that the voice was so close.

The door opened slowly and out came Lily. Except she looked like a ghost of Lily, or something. Her skin was completely pale, and her eyes were lucid. She looked downright weak.

James frowned. "Come here," he said silently, reaching out his arm for her to take.

Lily looked at it for a short amount of time, before grabbing it, and leaning against James as the two of them made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

Vilde and Julie were looking slightly serious for a change.

"Where is Lily?" Vilde eventually asked as the girl didn't seem to show up.

"And James," Sirius threw in.

"I dunno, really. She knows we have potions early Wednesdays. So why isn't she here?" Julie asked.

"Maybe she overslept?" Erynne suggested, who was sitting beside Vilde.

The two girls laughed slightly at that.

"Lily would never oversleep. She's way too uptight when it comes to being precise," Julie explained to Erynne.

"Yeah, I kinda had that impression," Erynne said slowly.

"James is more likely to have overslept. Maybe she feels it's her duty to wake him up and get him to class on time?" Julie then said, sniggering at the thought of Lily trying to wake up James.

"Well, we only have two minutes to get to potions, so we should really go. Maybe Lily and James are there already?" Vilde suggested, and the three girls plus the marauders left their benches and walked to their class in potions.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey frowned as she held her hand on Lily's forehead.

"Is she all right?" James asked immediately in worry.

"You have a high fever, Ms. Evans, and you will have to stay here until it lowers again," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'll stay too!" James said immediately.

"Mr. Potter will go to class this instant, or I will rapport him," Madam Pomfrey said in a sugarcoated voice to Lily.

"Fine! Rapport me!" James said loudly.

"James, I'm fine. Just go," Lily said harshly.

James looked at her. She looked _anything_ but fine. But he also knew there was nothing he could say against her when she was this decided.

"Fine," he said with a sigh and took Lily's hand, "Just get well, okay?"

Then he let go and left a flabbergasted Lily behind. Madam Pomfrey was almost looking smug.

* * *

The seven people walked into potions where Vilde and Julie sat down at one table, and the three marauders at another. Erynne frowned and looked around the room.

"There is a seat for you here, you know, Erynne," Vilde said pointing to the open spot next to her.

"I know. I just figured I'd test something new," Erynne said, grinning happily as her eyes landed on her victim.

Vilde and Julie sniggered as they saw Erynne walk over to a slimy-haired boy sitting on the other side of the classroom. He was even sitting alone.

"Hey Severus," Erynne said, and he looked up at her, "Mind if I sit?"

Severus shook his head, even though he didn't bother to say anything to her.

"Good morning, my students! How are you today?" Horace Slughorn asked the class.

He got no reply, but he didn't seem to expect one as he started explaining what brew they would make today. It was a potion that would kill plants like tentaculas and other venomous plants. Erynne had actually brewed it before on her old school, so she turned to look at Severus, who was writing in his textbook. Erynne noticed how many of the words in the recopies had been crossed out and replaced by new ones.

"Have you figured out all that?" Erynne asked surprised.

Severus closed his book immediately and looked almost annoyed at Erynne. "What's it to you?" he asked venomously.

"Nothing. It's just, that's bloody cool, you know," Erynne said, grinning widely.

Severus looked at her for a second or so, with a small frown, then returned to his book, opening it again.

"Whatever," he said.

Erynne grinned and looked at his cauldron. It looked rather old, and completely worn out.

"Do you brew potions in your spare time as well?" Erynne asked.

Severus looked up from his book. "A little, yes," he said in a monotone.

"I suppose you're an expert on the subject then," Erynne said, and opened her book on the page the rest of the class was on.

Severus didn't say anything for a while. But then he turned to her. "I'm not an expert. I simply enjoy it," he said calmly.

"And the things you like usually make it easier, and you end up being an expert," Erynne said wisely.

"I don't need your pity," Severus said coolly.

Erynne frowned. "Pity? Why would I pity you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Severus turned to his book again. "Never mind," he said.

Erynne shook her head slightly and started adding the right ingredients into her cauldron, just like Severus was doing at the moment too. Erynne looked over to her best friends, who were currently looking at her. They both grinned and showed thumbs up. Erynne flashed the peace sign, grinning too.

"Why didn't you sit over with them?" Severus asked her, noticing that she was conversing with them non-verbally.

"Because I like getting to know other people too," Erynne simply stated.

That wasn't the complete truth, though. There was just something very interesting about Severus, and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Right," Severus said.

"What? You don't believe me?" Erynne asked.

"I didn't say that," Severus said.

"Right," Erynne said.

"I'm serious," Severus said in a hushed tone.

"See? Everyone thinks people are being sarcastic when people say 'right'. Therefore, so did I. And you. So, let's just forget that," Erynne said, grinning again.

"You're weird," Severus said.

"Aw, thanks!" Erynne said happily.

Severus rolled his eyes, making Erynne's grin wider. She made him do a facial!

When the class was close to an end, people were still trying to finish their potion. Not including Severus, though. He was looking at Erynne as she put the last ingredient into her potion, and started stirring it.

"You're really good at this, Severus, you know that right?" Erynne asked when she noticed he was paying attention to the stirring of her potion.

"I don't need your compliments," Severus said coldly.

Erynne stopped stirring for a second, but quickly resumed. "I'm not so shallow that I tell you compliments because I pity you. I don't even know _why_ I should pity you, okay? So stop acting like that. I'm giving you compliments, because you deserve them. Because they're _true_," Erynne said harshly, and Severus frowned.

They were silent for a while before Severus opened his mouth and said one word: "Fine."

Erynne grinned at that. She then also noticed how James was sitting next to Vilde and Julie. Had he been there for long? Erynne hadn't noticed before. She shrugged, but wondered where Lily was.

* * *

When James entered in the middle of the class, Vilde and Julie had gotten him to sit next to them. The two girls noticed how pale he looked.

"What is it, Jamie?" Vilde asked with a small frown.

"Lily's sick. She's up in the infirmary," James said slowly.

Both Vilde and Julie made a move to bail on the class, but James stopped them.

"It's no use. Madam Pomfrey will send you away at once," he said, sighing.

Vilde and Julie nodded. They should've known anyways; James would never have come to class had he been allowed to stay in the infirmary.

"Hey! What's Erynne doing, sitting over with Snivellus?" James asked shocked.

Vilde and Julie both hit him in the back of his head. "Ouch!" he yelled.

"What seems to be the problem, girls?" Slughorn asked them.

"Nothing. He's just being a Potter, that's all," Vilde said, grinning.

Slughorn smiled back at her, and then said. "Oh, there will be an upcoming party in the Slug club! Julie, please come too!" he said, smiling widely.

Julie nodded with a smile. "Sure. When?" she asked.

"The upcoming Saturday," Slughorn said.

"They can't!" James suddenly yelled, and the two girls and Slughorn looked at him shocked. Others were also paying attention to them.

"Why?" Vilde asked with a frown, not that she was unhappy that she would be able to get out of the Slug Club feast.

"It's Quidditch on Saturday. Us against Slytherin, remember?" James asked.

"Oh, of course!" Vilde exclaimed, extremely happy.

"Well, then, I suppose there are more than just you two that won't be able to come. Like Lily, I suppose. I should just post-pone it," Slughorn said and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Oh jolly, we didn't even get out of it. He _post-poned_ it!" Vilde said in a hushed tone.

* * *

Lily was looking at her hand. It was like every emotion in the world was lingering on her hand. James wasn't that important to her. Of course, she'd be sad and worried if he was the one who got sick, but he was still James. She sighed and laid back down on the pillow with a rapidly beating heart that had nothing to do with her sickness.

* * *

**James: **I did enjoy this chapter.

**Lily: **Of course you did. When you're allowed so close to me, anyone would love it!

**Julie: **Wow! We're growing on you, Charmy!

**Vilde: **Like, totally!

**James: **Oh shut it all of you.

**Wow, James, that's unusual of you to tell Lily to 'shut it'.**

**James: **I didn't mean it as in a bad way; I simply don't want them to be so mean to me.

**Sirius: **You're being stepped on, James. Like always.

**Says you!**

**Sirius: **What do you mean?

**Show it to him, Julie.**

**Julie: **With pleasure. Sirius, honey! Can you give me a glass of steamy hot chocolate?

**Sirius: **I'll be _right_ back with that!

**Jeez, no self-respect… Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! Next chapter will be up next weekend, so hehe! :D**

**Oh, and the last chapter wasn't just to waste your time. It's just that I have to plan it all out, so I don't do any mistakes. ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chappie! It's mostly only a fill-in, but it's necessary. So, I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne, and any other characters you've never read/seen/heard about before from the books/movies.**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_nerds and lovin it_

_SMUSH04_

_Hermitt_

**Enjoy it ya'll! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Developments**

Vilde, Julie and Erynne were sitting next to Lily where she was laying on the infirmary bed. They had been there the second lunch had called. James had gone to the Great Hall with his friends, but all the three girls were pretty sure they'd see him soon enough.

"How are you feeling Charmy?" Julie asked the redheaded girl when her eyes opened. She smiled to them.

"Just a bit dizzy, really. I'm sure I'll be all right before tomorrow," Lily said with a happy tone.

They grinned at her.

"That's good to hear," Erynne said with a sigh.

The door opened, and the four girls turned towards it, the three girls who weren't sick expecting it to be James. But for the first time in Vilde's life, she was disappointed to see it was Severus.

The guy with the greasy hair walked over to Lily in quick footsteps. "Lily, are you all right?" he asked her with a very worried voice.

"I'm fine, Sev. Just dizzy. Don't worry," Lily said.

Severus found himself a chair and sat down on the other end from the three other visitors.

Lily was shaking her head. "Guys, I'm seriously fine. You should go eat some," she said, smiling resigned to them.

"And what if we should chose…" Vilde started.

"_Not_ to?" Julie completed.

"Okay, now you're just creeping me out, girls," Lily and Erynne said at the same time.

They both blinked.

"Who said you…" Julie started.

"Weren't awesome too?" Vilde completed.

"But you two are like psychic or something!" Lily said, almost annoyed.

"Yeah!" Erynne said, then sighed.

Why did words like that always remind her of her dark past.

"Erynne? Are you okay?" Julie asked, looking skeptically at their friend.

"Yeah, I just… nah. Nothing. Don't worry," Erynne said, lifting her head to smile at them.

"What are you doing here?" Severus' voice said icily.

The four girls who hadn't noticed the door open again turned to see James stand in the doorway. He was staring poisonously at Severus, and the other way around.

With what seemed to be all his might, he replied: "Probably the same as you, Snape. I care about my friends too."

His voice wasn't really polite, but all the girls in the room looked stunned at him. Especially Lily. Was he really trying to accept that Severus was her friend, just because he cared about her? No. It couldn't be.

"Charmy, you look really warm. Your cheeks are burning," Vilde pointed out, smirking.

Of course Vilde, Julie and Erynne knew it wasn't just the fever. It was blushing.

Lily sighed. "_Fuck! NO! I did not just _curse_ in my head!"_

Severus looked at James as he proceeded to walk over to Lily's bed and sit down. Of course on the opposite side of Severus, meaning the same side as the three other.

"How are you?" James asked Lily calmly, trying his best to ignore Severus.

"I'm fine. Really. I think I just ate too little yesterday," Lily said, smiling to him.

Not that she wanted to, but she did anyways.

Severus rose. "Get better," he said to Lily, and without looking at any of them, he walked towards the door.

But when he got there, he heard Erynne say: "Lily, if you won't date James, then I will."

Severus immediately got an idea, and when the door closed behind him, he was smirking like a true Slytherin.

* * *

"Lily, if you won't date James, then I will," Erynne joked as she, Julie and Vilde rose.

Lily looked at them. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Well, as you said, we should eat," Julie said mischievously.

"You don't want us to end up like you, do you?" Vilde asked, grinning evilly.

Lily rolled her eyes as the three girls walked out of the infirmary.

"Get better soon, Charmy," Vilde said, leaving.

"Yeah, have fun in the meantime," Julie said, following.

"Tell us about it later," Erynne said, closing the door.

Lily sighed and turned to James, who was looking at her, seemingly a bit uncomfortable.

"L-" he started, but Lily hushed him.

She then pointed to the door.

James sighed. "Silencio," he said, pulling forth his wand, and then he cursed loudly to make sure that the ones nearby couldn't hear them.

(Lily looked outraged at him for the cursing)

When no one of the potential candidates neither snickered nor walked out of their office with menace, he turned to Lily again.

"I'm glad you're okay. You look better than you did this morning," James pointed out.

"Yeah, I feel it too," Lily said.

A moment of silence graced them. It wasn't really uncomfortable before James sighed.

"So," he said.

"So," Lily said.

Now there was embarrassing silence.

"Hey, thanks for checking if I was awake this morning before heading out," Lily then said.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. I mean, I knew you wouldn't want to be late for class if something wasn't really bothering you," James said.

"But how did you know that I was even in my room?" Lily asked.

"You never shut the door when you go to eat," James said lightly.

Of course, when he had said it, he immediately realized how weird it was that he knew that. After all, they had only stayed at that dormitory for around one month and two weeks now.

"Uh… I mean-" James stammered.

"Don't worry, James. You were always a guy of details," Lily interrupted.

James smiled warmly at the redhead. She actually knew something about him that wasn't even negative. At least, not in this situation.

"I suppose I shouldn't expect you to come to our dormitory tonight, then?" James asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Nah, I don't think so," Lily said.

Then a door opened.

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office, and said: "That's enough visits for today."

When James replied, white rage filled the nurse's eyes.

"You put silencio over the bed? How dare you?" she bellowed.

James immediately lifted the spell. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that would be a problem;" he rushed.

"You didn't realize-? My dear, _stupid_ boy! What if she had a fit or something? You would be in shock, and you think you'd remember the fact that you put the spell over the bed? She would have _died_!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked disgraced.

James paled visibly.

Lily sighed. "As I did not have a fit, I daresay it was a foolish act he won't forget. When will I be free to leave?" the redhead asked.

"Tomorrow," madam Pomfrey said, holding her chest. James was still as pale as a sheet.

"Great! It would be bad if I missed more classes," Lily said happily, really feeling ready to go now.

"Evening, my dear. You won't have school tomorrow either," madam Pomfrey said forcefully.

James sighed. "I should go," he said.

"Yes, you should," madam Pomfrey said sternly.

James sent her an annoyed look. "Get better soon, Lily," he said in serenity.

"I will," Lily said, smiling at him.

James then turned and walked out of the infirmary. To his surprise, the three girls were nowhere to be seen. Of course, he didn't know about the hole in the wall that opened with a small spell like 'Alohomora'.

* * *

…

**Wow, you guys are awfully silent today?**

**James: **Well, it is a very … eh … _nice_ chapter.

**Aw, just say it, James. I know you love me.**

**James: **I'm grateful, yes, but it's not you I love.

**Julie, Vilde and Erynne: **AWWW!

***Lily blushing in the corner***

**Severus: **What do you see in that arrogant idiot, anyways, Lily?

**Lily: **I don't see anything in him.

**Julie: **Riiiight.

**Vilde: **Suuuure you don't. Suuure…

**Erynne: **The more you try to deny it, Lily, it gets more evident that you do.

**Lily: *blushing* **Just shut it girls…

**Sirius: **HOW DARE YOU HAVE _TWO_ FREAKING CHAPTERS WITHOUT ME?

**Now, that's just not fair, Bitchius. You were in the last chapter.**

**Sirius: **Yeah! For _two_ seconds!

**I could've killed you when you tried to take suicide in your fifth year. So don't whine.**

***A very silent Sirius***

**Julie: **Nah, GD wouldn't hurt me like that, you know. Don't worry baby.

**Sirius: **Heh, too true. She actually seems to care about you. And that's an accomplishment in itself.

**But I would only write that her heart healed quicker than expected and she fell in love all over again, in a guy who actually deserved her. So there. But we're done now.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! As for the rule about 1,000 words for every weekend that passes, I cannot let it be the weekends. One week is 1,000 words, two weeks are 2,000 words and so on. And the week starts the day I add a new chapter. Meaning one week is next Tuesday. So, yeah :D I hope that made sense. Because it didn't to me…**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY! Already out with a new one, ey? Nah, kidding. I probably should have added one a bit earlier, but I was so relaxed that I couldn't do anything. Anyways! This chapter is particularly dedicated to **_Chocoholic93_ **as she just had her oral exam today. Love you girl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne, Izzy, Anne, Diana and Benjamin, and whomever you've never read/seen/heard about before. **

**Thanks to:**

_Hermitt_

_Candy Writer_

_Chocoholic93_

_SMUSH04_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Quidditch, part 1: Gryffindor versus Slytherin **

It was weekend again, Saturday. Also known as the first Quidditch match of the year. Erynne, Julie and Vilde were walking down the stairs to the Great Hall to get something to eat, nerves taunting them. Lily was probably already there. Something that had happened after the redhead was back to health, was that she had starting to sit more with Marie, Anne and Diana, while Izzy usually sat with the marauders and the three other girls. Neither Julie nor Vilde could understand where the change came from, but they had a feeling it might have something to do with the fact that everywhere the usual gang went, they could find Erynne and James always talking and laughing.

The biggest fear of this was the fact that Vilde and Julie were afraid that Erynne actually had fallen for James. They tried to pry it out of her, but she always managed to get the conversation over to something else. The two girls really didn't know what to do. But they didn't shun Erynne either, because, seriously, that would only be a stupid thing to do.

Erynne was nice, but they wouldn't let her fall in love with James, so without her knowing, they discreetly told her about how James was the perfect brother or friend, and that they both loved him so much. They also threw in things like 'working so hard to get him and Lily together' and 'we know Lily loves him. We just have to make her realize it'. What they didn't know, was that this didn't affect Erynne in any way possible.

"Good morning girls!" James almost yelled, "Are we ready to play some hardcore Quidditch?"

The three girls grinned widely.

"Oh yeah!" Julie said, sitting down next to Sirius.

Vilde sat down between Remus and Izzy, and Erynne sat down next to James. Vilde and Julie exchanged a look, but decided to leave it. Vilde looked over at Izzy. She had barely touched her food.

"Nervous?" Vilde asked.

"Very," Izzy admitted, but grinned nonetheless.

"Me too," Vilde said sighing.

"GAH! Why does Quidditch bring out such emotions?" Julie exploded.

"Nervous?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah! I mean, come on! This is worse than the nervousness I had on my first time with Sirius!" Julie said, holding her head just about the plate.

"Oh, now I'm insulted," Sirius said with a pout.

Julie looked at him. "I'm too nervous to care," she said coolly. Everyone, excluding Sirius, snickered.

But they were all soon walking down the known lane to the changing room belonging to Gryffindor. James looked around on his teammates. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear, Julie was sitting with her back against the wall, trying to breathe steadily, Vilde was tapping her foot on the floor, looking down at it, Benjamin seemed a bit gray, Izzy was standing in the corner, twisting her fingers, and Erynne simply looked serious.

"I have a good feeling about today," James said, smiling widely at them.

Even though it wasn't the ideal weather, it wasn't bad. Some raindrops here and there wouldn't be able to stop the lions.

"Just remember what we've been practicing on, and everything will be perfect," James said.

His voice held so much confidence that they actually believed him, even if it was against Slytherin. It wasn't a good, tactical team like the Gryffindors, but their rough manner of always trying to knock people off their broom was always annoying, and mostly affective.

"So let's get out there, and win!" James finished and the others made a united 'yeah!'

As they stepped onto the Quidditch field, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered loudly. The seven of them couldn't help but feel encouraged by the sound of the cheering, and they were all grinning as they mounted the brooms and kicked off into the air as madam Hooch blew her whistle. Julie got the Quaffle and shot towards the goal.

Vilde kept a close watch on the bludgers, and saw one of the beaters sending one in the direction of Julie. She saw Benjamin, and he nodded a curt nod to her, showing that he got it. He took the bludger and hit it hard towards one of the green bearing people. He (Vilde thought his name was Stabbers) managed to dodge it, barely.

Julie sent the Quaffle to Sirius, and soon the commentator, who came from Hufflepuff, yelled excitedly. "SIRIUS BLACK SCORES! 10-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!" he screamed happily.

The battle played out like that for a while, until the Slytherins decided to play dirty. Zabini was suddenly beside Vilde, and she contained the urge to not want to beat his head in with her bat.

"I don't get why you became the Seeker, you know. You might know what you want, but you never seem to get it," Vilde said evilly, and she knew she hit a nerve.

He then shot away from her, and she felt cold water flush through her. Had he seen the Snitch when James hadn't? No. He hadn't. He only wanted to get away from Vilde it seemed. She grinned even wider now, and sent a bludger to the Slytherin holding the Quaffle. It hit, but unfortunately for Vilde, the Quaffle that the Slytherin caught fell into the hands of another Slytherin. A certain other named Nick Greengrass. He shot to the goalposts that Erynne had managed to defend extremely well, but managed to score this time around.

"_Slytherin scores. 90-70 to Gryffindor_," the commentator said, and sounded much more depressed.

The battle grew rawer and rawer. The Captain, a sixth year named Higgs, was so annoyed when Gryffindor scored another goal, that he shot a bludger on a rampage without even knowing where he was aiming. The bludger zoomed towards Erynne, who managed to dodge it. Madam Hooch blew strongly through her whistle.

"_No one! I repeat, NO ONE is to shoot a bludger towards the keeper when the Quaffle is on the other half of the field!" _she screamed, "Penalty for Gryffindor!"

Izzy got the Quaffle placed in her hands, and at the sound of the whistle, she shot the Quaffle harshly and it zoomed through the left hoop.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 110-70!" the commentary yelled.

As the match started up again, Sirius seemed extremely pissed and 'accidentally' flew straight into one of the Slytherin players, claiming he got something in his eye at the moment, and couldn't see clearly. Slytherin got a penalty, and Sirius, who really thought he would go unpunished, looked angrier than before. But Erynne was ready. The moment the whistle blew she didn't move before Greengrass shot the ball, and she zoomed for it.

"ERYNNE MCWOOD SAVES THE PENALTY!" the commentary screamed on the top of his lungs, seemingly beyond happy.

Then Izzy looked to the left. She screamed something and everything else seemed to be going in slow motion. The two Seekers, James and Zabini, had made quite the stoop and everyone on the stands and on the field held their breaths. Then Higgs seemed to come to his senses and shot a bludger straight towards James. James, who was too busy with catching the Snitch didn't notice. He believed his team had his back. Benjamin shot towards the bludger, but it was too quick.

Vilde then did something drastically. It could either go _very_ wrong or _very_ right. She shot the other bludger towards the other with such power that it zoomed like a bullet towards its similar edition. A tremendous _crack_ was heard when the bludgers hit, and the one aiming at James was shot out of course, while the other, got shot in the almost exact course, just with a little change: the bludger was now going to hit Zabini. And it did. Straight in his back. He tumbled off the broom, just as James straightened his, holding his hand raised above his head. In it, he held the Golden Snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" the commentary screamed, and the tension around the stands released immediately into what sounded like an explosion.

The stands containing Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw broke into cheers and screams. Many of the Gryffindors ran out of the stands and onto the field to congratulate, and it took a long time before the seven people were calming down in the changing room.

* * *

**Sirius: **We kick ass!

**Julie: **Hell yeah, we do!

**Erynne: **Oh! I like Quidditch!

**Vilde: **Duh!

**James: **I'm glad to hear that! As we will be practicing _every _day forward until our next match against Hufflepuff.

***Everybody groans***

**Sirius: **Do we _have_ to?

**James: **No.

**Sirius *positively surprised*: **Really?

**James: **If you want to be kicked off the team, then be my guest. You can ditch as many practices as you want.

***everybody bows head***

**I like that you've become so independent, James. It makes you stand out more in a very positive way. I'm sure Lily will fall in love with you now!**

**James: **Really?

**Sure. Now, thanks for reading, my dear readers (… reading … readers … -.-) Anywho! I'm going to Spain on Sunday, where I won't have an internet connection, so please understand that I won't be uploading until around the sixteenth of July. I might add another chapter before I leave though ^^**

**Have a happy holiday everyone!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	17. Chapter 17

**I MANAGED! I managed to get a new, LONG chapter up before I left! Woohoo! Now, there is an internet café near where I'll be staying, so if I'm allowed to use my own laptop, then I'll continue to add. However, if you don't hear from me in some weeks, I'm simply enjoying the beach and writing in the evenings ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever. **

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Benjamin, Diana, Izzy and Anne.**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Hermitt_

* * *

**Chapter 17: A plea from a frenemy and another enemy**

It was potions, and Erynne first then realized how used she was to sitting next to Severus. This was because today, her normal seat was taken. She frowned at this, and the frown deepened when she saw he was sitting with Lily. Erynne tried to make something out of it, but figured she would leave it. She sat down next to Vilde and Julie instead, something that really wasn't bad. Except that the two girls continuously talked about Lily and James. They seemed to try to keep Erynne from falling for James, something she couldn't understand why they bothered.

James had always been a very special person, yes, and she felt safe around him, but there was no physical attraction. None whatsoever. But they didn't seem to realize that her plan was only to make something happen between them. She hadn't told Vilde or Julie, because she never found the occasion when James or Lily wasn't there. Besides, she loved to see their almost frightened looks whenever she sat or joked with James.

She had also made very sure that there was no way James could get feelings for her, by telling him jokes only close friends would tell. She had heard many of them from her old school, and when she was in Romania for that dark period of time. She frowned as she realized she was thinking about the darkest part of her life with humor. The two girls sitting next to her really had a good influence on her.

"Erynne? Are you all right?" Vilde asked, and Erynne was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, of course. Just a bit curious as to why Lily took my place," she said with a jokingly angry voice.

"Hah, yeah, you didn't get to sit with Severus. Are you sad about that?" Julie asked, grinning widely.

"Heck yeah! He's the best potions maker I've _ever_ met! And that says a _lot_!" Erynne said exasperated.

"Aw, afraid you're gonna stink now that you're sitting next to us noobs?" Julie asked, her grin wider.

Erynne looked horrified. "I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" she said loudly.

"Oh chillax, will yah? I was only joking," Julie said, laughingly.

"Not funny," Erynne said with a small pout.

As potions ended, the three girls accompanied by the marauders left the classroom.

"Erynne?" a dark voice asked behind said girl.

She turned and stood face to face with Severus. Lily had walked past them and was now walking next to Vilde and Peter.

"Yes, Sev?" Erynne asked kindly, happy that he approached her.

"You said that you … eh..:" The slime-ball seemed at a loss of words.

"Just spit it out, Severus. What did I say?" Erynne asked, not patient enough to walk over the creek for water.

"That you would go out on a date with Potter if Lily didn't," Severus said quickly.

He seemed very uncomfortable. Erynne blinked and thought back to the day at the infirmary. Of course she had only said that because she wanted Lily to get jealous, but Severus didn't know that.

Erynne blinked again. Was Severus jealous?

"Look, Severus, I only s-"

"Can you go on a date with him?" Severus blurted out.

Erynne's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Can you go on a date with him? To make sure that Lily doesn't?" Severus asked.

Erynne looked incredulously at him, and then suddenly felt a sting in her stomach.

"Severus, you hang out with future-to-be Death Eaters, and you think that Lily could … I don't mean to be harsh, Severus, I really don't, because Lily loves you. Just not in the same way as you do," Erynne said carefully.

She really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she meant every word she said.

Severus looked at her calmly. "Can you?" he asked her.

"Why would I?" Erynne asked.

"I thought you liked him," Severus said.

"Well, you thought wrong," Erynne said and made a move to walk away; she had had enough of his imprudence.

"Please," Severus said silently.

Erynne stopped dead. Had Severus just pleaded her to do something?

"What was that?" Erynne asked, looking back.

"You're a Gryffindor. Don't make me ask again," Severus said.

"You won't have to," Erynne snapped and walked away from him.

How dared he presume that she would ruin something that was obviously fragile to both James and Lily? Was the Slytherin really that stupid?

* * *

As Thursday came and passed, both Vilde and Julie had realized the cold tension between Erynne and Severus, even from the distance they held between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table.

"What happened between you and Severus?" Vilde asked at dinner that Friday.

Erynne looked at her with a cross eye. "Nothing," she said harshly.

"Oh, touchy..:" Julie muttered.

"Look, you have your secrets, I have mine," Erynne said, and though it came out a bit more harshly than she had meant, she didn't apologize.

The two girls exchanged a look, and shrugged.

"Sure," Vilde said.

"Just tell us if you want to," Julie said.

Erynne looked stunned at the two of them. She hadn't expected them to react that nicely, and suddenly she felt the urge to tell them.

"He's just being a git," she eventually ended up saying.

"Ah," Vilde said.

"I see," Julie said.

"You have got to stop talking like you know exactly what the other is about to say!" James said confused, but was nonetheless grinning.

Benjamin, who was sitting with them at the moment, looked rather happy about his outburst, because moments earlier, James and Sirius had been questioning his relationship to some girl from the Ravenclaw table. Sure, Benjamin didn't mind her, she was rather cute, but he didn't like her the way they kept insisting that he did. And he was starting to lose his temper.

"Just ignore them, Ben. It's the only thing that works," Vilde said to him, grinning widely.

"Yeah, you would know," Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

"What does that mean?" Vilde asked sharply.

"Nothing," Sirius said blankly.

Vilde sighed. "Whatever," she said.

"What is it with you two today?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Why?" Julie asked, not even trying to deny it.

"You didn't nag Erynne to tell you what had happened with her and Snape, and you didn't nag to find out if Ben likes that girl, _and_ you didn't nag to know what Sirius meant. Why are you so … tired?" Remus asked.

"It's our two years in one month anniversary," Julie said muffled as she leaned into the crook of Sirius' neck, who looked almost worried down at her.

"Your two years in one month anniversary?" Remus asked confused, and Vilde gave him a look that said later.

"Of being at Hogwarts," Julie said lowly into Sirius' ear.

Sirius frowned, but decided to wait until Izzy, Erynne and Benjamin weren't around to hear everything they said.

Vilde then sighed and started grinning like mad. "So! What are we going to do today?" she asked her friends, who shrugged, except James.

"We're gonna play _Quidditch_!" he yelled psyched up.

The six others around him groaned.

"Again?" Erynne whined.

They had played Quidditch every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, and would have thought that they were allowed to have this one day free. But no…

So the seven people soon found themselves on the Quidditch pitch. Vilde and Julie had forced Lily to come, and she had agreed, as long as Diana, Anne and Marie had joined. Something they gladly did. Remus was also there. They all enjoyed Quidditch very much too, just not in the skill basis.

The practice went well. That was all. Because when they were done, the six people that weren't James but were on the team were exhausted. They were also pissed at James for wanting to play Quidditch. They all trooped up to the Gryffindor Common Room with exception of James and Lily, who walked to their destined places in the Head room.

As the rest of the team plus Remus, Diana, Anne and Marie walked up to the common room, Vilde and Remus walked a bit behind the others.

"Why do you think it's sad that you've been two years at Hogwarts?" Remus asked quietly.

Vilde looked up at him quickly. "You think I'm sad about being here for two years?" she asked.

"You look sadder than Julie," Remus commented, but he was slightly confused, because that was exactly what it seemed like.

"Lord, Remus, I'm so happy to have been here, it's just … When we disappeared that first time, I was so angry. I could almost cry because I was so angry. But then I walked downstairs, and I saw a face I hadn't seen in a year. My father's face. He was sitting there in front of me in his normal place in the kitchen, reading the paper, and making some random joke that obviously annoyed my mother. And it felt so good. He got extremely surprised when I hugged him with all my might," Vilde explained laughingly, her eyes shining.

"I'm sadder than Cookie, because her entire family was transported to this universe, but for some stupid reason, it chose not to let my father come. And that's why I'm sad, and Cookie is sad on my behalf, plus the fact that we haven't seen our friends in two years. Ah, this is even confusing to my ears. Anyways it isn't even two years ago yet. It's just that on this day, the 9th of October, I remember that in one month, it will be two years since I've seen my father. And merely the thought is suffocating me," Vilde said.

Remus sighed and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry that I didn't think of that," he said silently.

Vilde wrapped her arms around his waist as they kept walking up the stairs. "That's quite all right," she said in the equal whisper and leaned into him.

Sirius was suspicious. "Why are they having a sweet moment that looks sad?" he asked, hinting to the two people behind them.

Julie smiled. "Two years ago in one month, Crazy lost her father," she said silently, only for Sirius to hear.

"And then I mean 'lost'," she added thoughtfully.

"Oh, that's true," Sirius said, giving a worried look behind himself.

Then he turned to Julie. "And you lost all of your previous friends, wasn't it so?" he asked softly.

Julie nodded with a sigh. Sirius had a look of pain in his face. All those two girls had to go through was just beyond extreme. He couldn't understand how they were even still standing.

He remembered the fifth year where the two girls had pushed themselves through so much homework and effort to be on the equal basis of Sirius, which was saying something. And how they hadn't failed a single O.W.L. And still they had been able to prank people, they had had fun, and they had enjoyed every last minute of it.

Sirius was torn away from his thoughts as a Ravenclaw passed them. He turned to Benjamin, who narrowed his eyes.

"Don't even try to say it, Sirius, I will hex you," he said warningly.

The girl had simply walked past them, but seemed to be in a completely different world, as she walked straight into Vilde with such a force that if Remus hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen down the stairs, and who knew how much damage that would've caused? Remus had almost lost Vilde down the stairs, and was currently holding her hand.

It was a very fancy position, actually. Vilde seemed to be leaning casually down the stairs, her arm that wasn't held by Remus was stretched out to take the fall, while the other was stretched out in Remus firm hold. It almost looked like a dance move. Despite the shock in Vilde's eyes, and the anger in Remus'.

"Watch where you're going! She could've been seriously injured!" he yelled at the Ravenclaw, who looked at him with what seemed like awe.

"I'm glad you caught her. As you said; she could've been seriously injured. Maybe even died," the Ravenclaw said.

There was something with her voice that made everyone looked suspiciously at her. Vilde blinked. The girl walked away. Remus hauled Vilde to her feet, and she looked at him with a thank you.

"Well, whether I liked her or not is completely irrelevant now. I certainly don't like her anymore," Benjamin said, looking very shocked.

"Good," Sirius said, "Because that girl will die if she ends up hurting Vilde."

Vilde grinned. "Aw, you do care about me!" she said happily.

Sirius rolled his eyes and they started walking again.

Remus looked at Vilde. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. A bit shaken up, but not because of the fall," Vilde said.

"What then?" Remus asked.

Vilde looked behind herself at the place the girl had crashed into her. "If I had fallen, based on the force of the push, I would've continued to fall, and the possibility that I would've died is high," Vilde said.

Remus was about to protest.

"I'm not done," she said harshly, but with a playful gleam in her eyes.

Remus smiled down at her and gestured for her to go on.

"I'm not being a drama queen, but those stairs are fairly long, not to mention that they're made of stone. And I'm not shaken up because of that," Vilde said, "I'm rattled because I had no idea someone inside of Hogwarts wanted to, not necessarily kill, but hurt me that badly… That's all."

Remus seemed stricken by the idea, but he couldn't understand that someone would want to kill Vilde of all people. She was one of the nicest people he- screw that, she _was_ the nicest person he knew. He might understand if it was a Slytherin, but no one would go as far as to actually hurt her in that sense. They only wanted to humiliate her. Besides, why hadn't the girl then knocked over Julie as well? Why didn't that girl like Vilde? In his own mind, he made a vow to find out of why.

* * *

**Remus: **Enjoy your holiday, GD. ***thinking*: I'm going to kill that Ravenclaw!**

**I will, thank you, Remy-boy.**

**Sirius: **And write a lot even if you can't add new chapters. ***thinking*: please! Let them have more about me!**

**Of course. Don't worry, Sirius. You'll have your screen … ehm … script time. I won't forget about you.**

**Sirius: **I'm glad to hear it! ***thinking*: when did she go psychic?**

**James: **See you around, GD! ***thinking*: at least I hope so! I need to read more about me an- ehm! Lily and me!**

**Sure!**

**Lily: **Stay safe! ***thinking*: you best! James is growing on me!**

**Definitely. I'll be back home safely. Don't you guys worry! **

**Please review, my beloved readers!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	18. Chapter 18

**I found a way to upload! Who the man? xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne and any other characters you've never read/seen/heard about.**

**Thanks to:**

_Candy Writer_

_Chocoholic93_

_Vampiric Princess 1_

_SMUSH04_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: What's up with Pettigrew?**

Severus woke up, knowing that this Saturday would change everything. He knew he had to make Erynne go on a date with James. Severus then shivered. The thought of Severus Snape having plans to make someone go out with someone else, was simply disturbing to him. But it had to be done. His love for Lily was beyond aggravating. But the most aggravating part was the fact that he always felt so warm whenever he was around her. It lifted him and made his heart swell. Once again he shivered. But he had been wrong; Erynne didn't seem to like James in that way, which made his plan all the more difficult. But he was going to make it happen.

Vilde and Julie were currently sitting in the kitchen. It was their one place where they could sit and talk about their plans. Even though Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Peter knew the truth about them, they didn't like to discuss horcruxes in front of them. This was because the one time they had, the five people had tried to mix themselves in the plan. They had also disagreed openly to risky tasks. The two girls knew it was hard on them to see their friends risk their lives to protect whatever the future would bring.

"We have to figure out a way to destroy the two remaining horcruxes," Julie said.

"The only problem is that since Voldemort now knows we are after his horcruxes, he is sure to place them elsewhere," Vilde said dryly.

She was getting visibly more insecure about managing to destroy all the horcruxes and in the end Voldemort. Julie, who was rather carefree when it came to such things, had also started to look more serious whenever the subject was brought on. And this was probably why Vilde became insecure. Neither Julie nor Vilde knew of the impact the two of them had on each other, but they were starting to realize it.

"Maybe we're lucky," Julie said, grinning her very carefree way.

Vilde snickered. "Yeah," she said, though her voice revealed that she didn't think they would be.

"What I wonder, is how Voldemort got to know that we were hunting his horcruxes. He's too secure of himself to even think of checking up on them every once in a while," Julie said.

A dawning thought came across the features of Vilde's face.

"What is it?" Julie asked, looking confused.

When Vilde opened her mouth, her voice was deep and aggravated. "Voldemort would be a fool to not make a seventh horcrux," she said harshly.

Julie let the words sink in and then she sighed loudly before leaning back on the cushions.

"Missies? Someone is coming," one of the house-elves said in a squeeking voice.

"Thank you, Raggie," Julie said, grinning at him.

He bowed and walked away. Vilde looked up and saw to her utter astonishment that the one who had come into the kitchen was none other than Severus.

"Hey Sev," Vilde said, starting to smile.

"I figured you'd be here," Severus said in a low tone.

"And you found us?" Julie hinted.

"What she means is: Was there something you wanted?" Vilde translated.

"No. I just thought that Erynne would be here with you. Where is she?" Severus asked.

Vilde and Julie exchanged a glance.

"Why do you ask?" Julie asked, smirking.

"Not for a reason you could guess yourselves to," Severus said coldly.

"Oh, touchy," Vilde murmured, and Julie nodded.

"Can you tell me?" Severus asked.

Both Vilde and Julie looked at each other again.

The two girls smiled.

"Sure. She said something about the Dark Forest. I'm guessing she wanted to find some Thestrals, even though she cannot see them," Julie said, grinning.

Julie and Erynne had followed Vilde and Remus into the Dark Forest when the two latter wanted to see the Thestrals. Julie and Erynne had of course noticed this, and wanting to know what the Thestrals were all about, they followed the couple.

Severus looked at Julie in disbelief. "Why would she want to see something that she can't see?" he asked.

All three of them noticed how they knew what he meant, but that it was confusing nonetheless.

"Because, like us, she's weird," Julie said, her grin reaching her ears now.

"Oh," Severus said, turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

"Wonder what that was all about…" Vilde said, sighing.

"He's falling for her," Julie said, nodding her head calmly.

"Nah, I'm not sure. He _will_ fall for her, but I don't think he's even noticed her in that way quite yet. To be perfectly honest, I don't think he'll like her before he realizes that Lily will never leave James," Vilde said, looking slightly exasperated.

"But back to Voldy," Julie said, snickering.

Vilde then gasped. "I completely forgot to tell you! Remember the Quidditch practice we had one Saturday? The day Peter was abnormally quiet?" she asked.

Julie's eyes widened. "Yes! What was that all about? You wanted to speak with me about it," she said rushed.

"What if the future changed the moment we got here, Cookie? What if the moment Voldemort found out we had destroyed so many of his horcruxes, he went to desperate measures to get a spy who was close to us than most were? What if the spy is Peter? I mean, he cracked before. What's to stop him from cracking sooner than that? He was weak then, he's weak now," Vilde said.

"But how did Voldemort know that Peter was close to us?" Julie asked.

"Zabini. I can't make myself believe that Severus would do something like this, even if it got him a higher place in Voldemort's inner circle. And then there's Bellatrix. There are so many ways he would learn such things. No wonder he wants followers," Vilde said coolly.

Julie seemed to think about it. "But would Peter really betray us when he knows how suspicious we are of him?" she asked.

Vilde frowned. "I dunno," she said silently, slightly shaking her head.

* * *

**Peter: **I betray you? NO! I would never!

**Actually you do, Pettigrew, and let's not get into that now, ey? Or do you want me to spill your secret passion for the Dark Lord *grins wickedly***

**Peter: **N-no! Y-y-you w-wouldn't!

**Oh, I wouldn't, would I? Wanna bet on that?**

**Sirius: **Did anyone mention something about a bet? I want in! What are the stakes?

**Nib it, Sirius, you're not a part of this discussion. Wow! Have you cut your hair? Looks **_**awesome**_**!**

**Sirius: **Hehe, yeah, thanks GD.

**No problem! So, what are you all doing for your holiday?**

**Sirius: **I'm staying away from my family, so I joined James.

**James: **And right now, we're by the beach, trying to get the heat out of our bodies.

**What heat? You're not hot. Get real.**

**Sirius & James: **HEY!

**I'm kidding. It doesn't matter what I say, anyways, my readers love you, so that's that. How about you Peter?**

**Peter: **I… eh … I'm not doing _anything_.

**Right. Anyways! REVIEW GUYS! You know how that makes me happy! And by all means, tell me what you're doing for your summerbreak!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	19. Chapter 19

**NEW CHAPTER! WHOOOPIE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe in any way and I never, **_**ever**_** will.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne, and characters you've never heard, read or seen.**

**THANKS TO!:**

_Candy Writer_

_SMUSH04_

_Vampiric Princess 1_

_Chocoholic93_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: About Erynne part 1**

Severus walked down the lawn to the Dark Forest. He was annoyed that the girl he was seeking had to be such a pain in the ass as to go looking for Thestrals when she couldn't even see them. He walked into the forest without a moment's hesitation. Severus wasn't afraid of the creatures inside the forest, as long as he didn't walk too far into it. He soon heard Erynne's voice. He reached her and saw her patting one of the skeleton-shaped creatures. Severus had been able to see them ever since the tragedy that was his family. But what amazed him at this scene was that it was absolute that Erynne could see that horse in front of her.

"Hello Severus," she said silently, not even turning to him.

"How did you know it was me?" Severus asked, not even interested in knowing why.

"Because we're bonded together," Erynne said, shrugging.

Now Severus got confused as well as intrigued. "How do you figure that?" he asked.

"I dunno," Erynne said with a shrug.

Severus knew immediately that she was lying to him. "You're lying," he said, voicing his thoughts.

"That's true," Erynne said.

"Then tell me," Severus said harshly.

"If you promise to never ask, beg, command, write or do anything of the kind to get me to go on a date with James," Erynne said coldly.

"I would never go to such lengths," Severus said just as coldly.

"Promise," Erynne said nonetheless.

"I promise," Severus said with spite in his voice.

"Good. And another condition," Erynne said.

"What?" Severus asked.

Erynne turned to him for the first time with a wicked grin. "You have to go on a date with me."

* * *

Vilde and Julie walked out of the kitchen to the Great Hall. They didn't like to stay away from their friends for too long, as they both knew that all of them knew what they were doing, or planning. But before they reached it, they bumped into one of the first years.

"Hey, watch i' gal!" the boy said harshly, and something about that voice made the two girls stop abruptly and look at him.

"Wha'?" he yelled at them, eying them suspiciously.

He was a Slytherin. His hair was shoulder-long, brown and bushy. His eyes were a mixture of gray and blue.

"Is that-" Vilde started.

"No," Julie said, "It can't be."

They looked at each other.

"Can it?" Julie then asked insecurely.

They turned to the boy.

"What's your name kiddo?" Vilde asked suspiciously.

"Why would I tell you?" he asked with menace.

"Because we're in our seventh year and to force the truth out of you won't be hard anyways," Julie said, reaching for her wand.

He looked at them angrily.

"Me name is Scabior," he said.

The two girls fell anime-style onto the ground.

"No _way_!" Julie said, her eyes wide.

"Not possible," Vilde said.

They both got to their knees.

"_We're older than Scabior! Waaaah_!" they both howled.

"Wha' is yer problem, morons?" Scabior asked.

Vilde and Julie scrambled to their feet. "Nothing. Nothing at all," they both said in choir.

Then they walked past the future-to-be womanizer and continued their quest to reach the Great Hall. It appeared as if it would be difficult, as Erynne came along and stopped them.

"Hah! I just got Severus to go on a date with me!" she said triumphantly.

Vilde and Julie stopped dead in their tracks.

"That's awesome!" Vilde shrieked happily.

"Hehe, as long as you have enough blackmail, anything is possible," Erynne said, grinning wickedly.

She then turned and ran up to the Gryffindor tower to change clothes. Hers were filled with bloodstains. Probably to get the Thestrals to come to her. Vilde and Julie finally reached the Great Hall with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

When Erynne got down to the entrance hall again, her face was remarkably more serious. She knew what she had to tell Severus, at the same time that she knew what she couldn't tell Severus. She saw him walking up from the dungeons with a grim look on his face. Erynne thought she knew what caused it. Instead of getting James off the market for Lily, he was now in the process of taking himself off the market. They walked silently down to Hogsmeade, not bothering to talk. Severus was rather happy about that, because he really didn't want to engage in small talk.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked when they walked past _Three Broomsticks_.

"Hog's Head," Erynne simply said.

She wasn't smiling, and it was making Severus feel almost nervous. Why would she not smile? Wasn't this something she wanted? Or was the date only an excuse to get to really talk to him? Why would she want to talk to him anyways? Did it have something to do with their supposed 'bond'? They reached Hog's Head pretty quickly.

As they entered, Severus noticed how few people actually were there. He then realized that probably had something to do with the fact that the clock was only three in the afternoon. To Severus, the fact that everything there was dirty didn't mean anything. His hair was probably as dirty as the pub, if not dirtier. Erynne walked up to the barman.

"We need a private room. A _very_ private room," Erynne said, her voice sounding rather suggestive.

Severus actually felt his heart rate quicken, and wondered what was going to happen next. The barman studied them, and when he was satisfied and positively sure they were overage, he got them to follow him with a bottle of firewhiskey. They walked up a small staircase and into one of the doors there. Severus suspected that the man lived here himself.

The man left them with a key, and walked downstairs again. Erynne closed and locked the door behind her. Then she turned to Severus. She walked towards him, and when she reached him, she placed her hand on his cheek and traced her finger over his jawline. Then she smirked and walked past him and sat down, the firewhiskey in hand.

"Sit," she told him.

Severus, who had grown a rather fine shade of red, clenched his teeth and sat down, getting a hold on himself.

"_Muffilato_," Erynne said, and a big, almost invisible bubble lay across the entire room before it vanished.

Erynne then looked at Severus with an intense look.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" she asked.

Severus swallowed. "I dunno," he said with a silent voice.

Erynne snorted. "No ideas whatsoever? Nothing? Or something?" she asked him.

"Maybe the bond-thing," Severus said, a bit louder this time.

Erynne smiled. "Jackpot," she said.

But her smile soon vanished and in an instant she was standing in front of Severus, grabbed his left arm, and forced the sleeves up. Severus soon realized what she was doing, and pushed her away from him. She lost her balance and fell down on the floor, losing her breath for a second. Severus pushed down his sleeve with a swift move, but he knew Erynne had seen enough.

"How _dare_ you?" he bellowed and ran for the door.

"_Petrificus Totalis_!" Erynne screamed and aimed at him.

He didn't manage to dodge it, and soon a running Severus-looking-sculpture was laying on the floor.

Erynne walked over to him with quick steps. "Are you okay?" she asked.

She knew he couldn't answer, but the menace in his eyes was what she had been aiming for. He was okay.

"Promise not to run," Erynne said, pointing her wand at him to release the spell.

Severus looked at her with incredulous eyes, saying 'you think I'll promise anything to _you_'. Erynne sighed, but nonetheless released the spell. Severus' left foot fell to the floor, and he fell into a bum. Erynne had the wand pointed straight at him, ready to stun him or something if he tried to escape. Severus sat up on the floor and stayed silent. Erynne sat down across of him. She sighed.

"I was hoping you didn't have it, but the moment I knew just about where you were, I knew you had been marked," Erynne said, her voice defeated.

Severus frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Are you proud of it?" Erynne asked silently, completely ignoring Severus' question.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Are you proud of it? Are you proud to have the Dark Mark printed in your skin?" Erynne asked loudly.

"Shh!" Severus pressed, looking to the door.

Erynne gave away a humorless laugh. "No one will hear us, Severus. If you didn't notice I cast the silence-spell around the room," she said coldly, "Now answer my question; Are you proud of it?"

Severus looked back at her with angry eyes. "How does that concern you?" he asked harshly.

"We'll come to that part if you just _answer my question_!" Erynne hissed.

"Actually, I am. Why does it concern you?" Severus asked again.

Erynne looked at him with spite.

"You're proud that you have a murderers mark on your skin? You're proud that he looks at you as an ally? You're _proud_ that the man you look up to is the world's most feared man?" Erynne asked with disbelief.

Severus looked back into her eyes with resolution written all over his face.

"You disgust me," Erynne said icily.

Severus never knew that those words could impact him so much. Especially coming from her mouth. He didn't care about her. So why would he care about what she thought? And why did it hurt so badly? It also felt like someone had told him that a long time ago, though he couldn't quite place it.

"Why does it concern you?" Severus asked harshly.

Erynne looked at him with cold eyes that seemed to soften ever so little. She looked down on the floor.

"My family and I … we lived in Australia," Erynne said.

'_That explains the accent,'_ Severus thought.

"My entire family was witches and wizards. None of our branches leads to marrying or being related to a muggle in any way. I'm not proud of it," Erynne quickly added, "But my family was."

"Get to the point," Severus said calmly.

"I am. One of our branches, actually my aunt, lives in Britain. You might've heard of her. Her name is Sybill Trelawney," Erynne said.

* * *

**Lily: **Wow, this is getting interesting! I wanna know who Erynne is!

**Julie: **Sybill Trelawney? Awesome! Well, no wonder she isn't married to a muggle. No wonder she isn't married at ALL!

**Erynne: **Hey! She's really nice, you know! When she doesn't talk about prophecies and stuff.

**Vilde: **She talks about prophecies? What kinda prophecies?

**Erynne: **Oh, nothing special. Well, she keeps telling me about this feeling she has that there's a kid that will withstand the _Avada Ke_-

***Vilde and Julie holding Erynne over her mouth***

**Lily: **What?

**Vilde and Julie: **Nuuuuuthing!

**Okay, so before you girls spoil everything to Lily, let's move on, shall we?**

**Sirius: **HEY! I WANT TO BE IN THE CHATBOX!

**And now you have. Byebye!**

**Okay, so I'm having a BLAST here in Spain and the sun is just wonderful! YAY! Hope it's sunny wherever you are! Please review people!**

**Catch yah later! (OOO! A new catchphrase!)  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry about this chapter, guys. I know it's about the shortest in the story yet, under even a thousand, but that's why last chapter was so long, and I simply had to stop the chapter where I did. Otherwise, it wouldn't get the effect I wanted it to get. But enjoy anyways, all right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It belongs to J.K. Rowling as well as Warner Bros.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne and anyone else you've never heard about.**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Candy Writer_

_EtaMishii_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: About Erynne part 2**

Severus felt that the name did ring a bell, but he couldn't place it. "I think I've heard of her," he muttered, still not understanding what this was all about.

"She is a Seer," Erynne said calmly.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"But she's not a very good one. Well, actually she is. She's the best. Her prophecies are always accurate. But when I say prophecy I don't mean knowing what will happen in the next moment. At stuff like that she's terrible. But when a star collides with the sun, which is _very_ rare, she will give away a very accurate prophecy, not about what will happen in the next couple of days, but usually the year later," Erynne said.

Severus still didn't understand what this had to do with the Dark Mark.

"And the point is, I'm a Seer too," Erynne then said.

Severus' eyebrows flew into his greasy hairline and wonder crossed his features.

"I see things much more often than Trelawney does, but mine are less accurate. And in difference to Aunt Sybill, I remember what I see. She does not. For instance, I know that Aunt Sybill will become the teacher of Divination in two years, because the current one will get the pneumonia and die. I know a lot of things, and many of those things are circled around 1) what effects me the most, and 2) what effects the world the most. Therefore I'm sure you can imagine how interested Voldemort became when he heard about me," Erynne said.

Severus still couldn't quite see where this was going, but he could imagine. He looked at Erynne's left arm.

"Pull up your left sleeve," he said calmly.

Erynne sighed, but obliged. A bandage was tied around her arm, three cm after the wrist and two cm before the elbow.

"Take it off," he said; his voice was almost shaking.

Erynne hesitated. "I wanna finish the story," she said.

Severus looked at her. "Not before you show you trust me," he said harshly.

He had huge doubts that Erynne indeed held the Dark Mark on her left arm. He was actually very sure that she did not. But he knew something was on her arm that expressed her fear for the Dark Lord. He knew it had to be something like a scar. He played with the thought of a white-shaped scar looking like a snake was on her arm. And a bandage would be burnt off if it was indeed the Dark Mark.

Whenever the Dark Lord summoned his Death Eaters, the Mark started itching like it was on fire, and Severus himself had also used a bandage when he first got the Mark. It had burned off almost at once. The Dark Lord summoned his followers almost every day, and Severus knew for a fact that He had summoned them just this morning. The bandage on Erynne's arm was much too dirty to have been there only since this morning.

Erynne smiled. "I never take the bandage off. I even shower with it. I just can't get myself to take it off," she said hopelessly.

Severus realized this was the case, even now. He wondered what could be so bad that she didn't even dare to take it off. Severus found himself reaching out his arm, waiting for Erynne to place her left hand in it. Erynne looked at him. Did she truly trust him? He was a follower of Voldemort. And a proud one at that. She couldn't possibly trust him. She didn't. However, she found herself placing her left arm in his hand, and though it had felt like she let him take control of her fate, she couldn't help but feel somewhat safe.

Severus scooted a bit closer and supported her hand on his thigh. His left and right hand worked on loosening the bandage which had to be very tight considering the fact that she never took it off. When he finally managed to loosen it, he felt his heartbeat quicken in wonder of what he was going to see. He saw something black, making the plans of a white-looking snake disappear. Then his eyes widened considerably, and he lifted his head to look into Erynne's eyes.

There, on Erynne's hand, was a mark that the Dark Lord himself had told Severus about in person. And for the Dark Lord to talk to ordinary school-boys it had to be important. The Black Mark Severus had on his left arm throbbed painfully, as if it asked him to poke it with his wand, so He would show up. But the look in Erynne's eyes made him realize that he couldn't do so. It was a look that showed full and complete trust.

Severus grabbed the bandage and started to take it back on. "Your story?" he asked.

Erynne smiled fondly, not that Severus saw it, and started telling how she came to be one of the persons Voldemort desired the most. Dead.

* * *

**I do not have battery enough on my computer to let my people come in and chat their arses off. Which makes me SAD!**

**And I want to make one thing clear: I do not make things up as I go along. I really have planned what the deal is with Erynne, and since she's not the main character, I figured she wouldn't become too Mary Sue.**

**But please tell me what you think. I won't change it, because it's essential to the rest of the story, so we cannot change it… **

**Catch you laterz!  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about not having updated in, like, AGES! But I have a very good reason, and that reason is a reason I wish I didn't have. Eh… Was that understandable? If it wasn't, it will be. You see, as you probably know, I live in Norway, and there was a terror attack the 22****nd**** of July. First there was the bomb in the afternoon, and then the killing spree on the island, Utøya. Well, my cousin was killed on Utøya, and I have been in Oslo since the 24****th**** of July and returned late last Sunday evening. But I am sorry that when I returned the chapter was this short. I have the next chapter ready, and if I have time, I will add that one today as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne and all other characters you've never associated with the Harry Potter books/movies.**

**Thanks to:**

_Candy Writer_

_Chocoholic93_

_Hermitt_

_SMUSH04_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Think about it**

Vilde and Julie were sitting in the Great Hall along with the marauders and Lily when Erynne and Severus walked together in through the doors.

Lily frowned slightly. "Where have they been?" she asked.

"They were on a date in Hogsmeade," Vilde said, grinning.

Lily raised her eyebrows slightly, and then grinned too. "Really? O.M.M. girls?" she asked them.

"Oh yeah!" Julie said loudly.

Lily then looked over at James. She wondered how he took the information. He looked slightly sour.

"Erynne. On a date. With Severus?" he asked.

Julie nodded and turned to him. "Do you mind that?" she asked.

"Of course I do! I mean! Erynne! Liking Severus?" James exploded.

Vilde shushed him to prevent Erynne from hearing it, as she was walking slowly towards them. Severus had joined the Slytherin table.

"Are you jealous?" Lily asked, and then wished she hadn't.

James' horror disappeared in a flash. He then turned to look at Lily, who felt her face heat up.

"Are you?" James asked.

"No," Lily said lowly.

"Then neither am I," James said with a grin.

Then it faded.

"It's just… _Severus_ with Erynne that creeps me out. Had it been any other guy, or even girl, and then I mean _any_ other than Severus, it would be perfectly okay," James explained.

Vilde and Julie exchanged some looks. It was clear to them that James only had eyes for Lily, even after all the years of being turned down. Lily herself seemed to take notice of this, and the small blush on her face got a tad stronger. And after the fact that Erynne had been on a date with Severus, it was clear to them that she didn't like James either. Erynne sat down.

"How was the date?" Julie said with a suggestive tone.

"Ah, it just was. It's hard to get to know him, you know. But I'm not giving up! Hell! I got a date with the hardest person to get to know here on Hogwarts after being here for not even two months, while James still hasn't gotten a date with Lily!" Erynne said, grinning.

Lily's blush deepened, and her entire face was now as red as her hair. James narrowed his eyes at Erynne.

"Did I miss anything?" Erynne asked, looking at Lily's blush and James' narrowed eyes.

"Nope. Not at all. They just don't quite understand anything yet," Sirius said with a shrug.

"What is O.M.M.?" Peter asked the girls.

Erynne raised an eyebrow. "What have you been discussing?" she asked suspiciously.

Vilde and Julie got real innocent smiled on their faces.

"Nuuuthing," they both said.

"Oh, and O.M.M.-" Vilde started.

"Means Operation MatchMaker," Julie finished for her.

"Girls," Remus said, grinning at them.

"That still creeps me out," Sirius said.

Vilde and Julie had decided that they were going to be very much like Fred and George. Since they didn't get to go to school with them, they could at least mimic them, if only just a little. Erynne then helped herself to some food.

"Severus didn't even take you to a restaurant?" James asked, annoyed by the very thought.

Erynne grinned. "Who said a date had to involve eating? It's the part that comes after that's best," she said.

Everyone there got really bad mental images. Except Vilde and Julie, who both laughed out loud.

"Too right you are," Julie said, grinning.

"Please tell me you didn't," James pleaded silently.

"I didn't. Relax. I only wanted to talk to him. I'm not even sure I'd call it a date," Erynne said, smiling to him.

"Well, certainly not if he didn't even provide you with food!" James said, looking outraged again.

Erynne laughed loudly.

"Enough now, Jamie, don't make Erynne feel pressed," Vilde said.

"Yeah! She might not go out with him again!" Julie said.

"And we can't have that!" Vilde ended.

James rolled his eyes. "You guys," he said lowly.

Vilde and Julie simply looked proud at that and didn't serve him the way he wanted to. But he then grinned.

"So, Lily! Will you go on a date with me next Saturday? On Halloween?" James asked happily.

"No, James!" she snapped, though the three other girls could clearly hear that she said it half-heartedly.

James seemed to have noticed too. "Please? Pretty please with … with _me_ on top?" he asked, grinning.

Lily raised her eyebrow. "Arrogant much?" she asked.

"You know it," he said happily.

"I'll think about it," Lily said and rose from the table.

James fell off the bench. Sirius spat out his pumpkin-juice. Remus and Peter looked beyond shocked. Erynne laughed loudly. Vilde and Julie did the victory-dance.

"I'll be going to bed. I'm exhausted," Lily said, ignoring the reactions to her answer.

Then she turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Vilde and Julie jumped up on the bench the minute they knew she was out of hearing range.

"YES!" they both bellowed loudly, punching their fists into the air.

James jumped up too. "NO EFFING WAY! THIS IS _NOT_ HAPPENING! VILDE! JULIE! PINCH ME!" he yelled on the top of his voice.

Everyone in the hall was looking at him like he was mad. Vilde and Julie however, exchanged a glance. They then punched James harshly on his arms.

"OW! I said PINCH! Not PUNCH!" James bellowed, holding the two spots where they hit him.

Vilde and Julie blinked.

"Oh… Sorry! Didn't catch the different vowel," Vilde said, grinning innocently.

"Right. And I'm stupid," James said annoyed.

Vilde and Julie made an agreeing sound, and James flared up. "Shut up!" he said with a small pout.

Vilde and Julie smiled.

"Aw, our little Jamie," Vilde said, laughing.

Julie joined in. James looked at them a bit and then started laughing himself.

They sat back down again to notice that Erynne was done eating. "Wanna do something prankish?" she asked them.

"Well, duh!" Vilde and Julie said, grinning wickedly.

"And I know just the thing," Julie said, her evil grin spreading over her entire face.

* * *

**James: **HAH! I got a date with Lily! I got a date with Lily! I got a date with Lily! And guess the one who hasn't!  
**I wouldn't depend on it, James. I can still change my mind.  
Lily: **Plus! You only got an 'I'll think about it'.  
**James: *pouting* **But Lils!  
**Lily: **No buts, Potter. And if you nag, I'll definitely turn you down!  
**Sirius: **Oh, Lily! You simply _cannot_ turn him down now! He's so happy! And he'd be unbearable to be around if you don't go with him now!  
**Lily: **Still.  
**Remus: **James, you better be on your best behavior until you have the date in black and white.  
**James: **Oh, I so shall! No doubt! Lily, you're free to decide to go with me, just know that I'd dearly like to go with you!  
**Lily: **Huh, well, that does sound promising. Ah, heck! Everyone knows we'll end up together anyways!  
**Don't count on it.  
Lily: **Oh, stop it, GD, we all know you're gonna make it happen.  
**Hm… Maybe a change is in order? Now, BE QUIET! I can't hear myself think!**

**So, once again, sorry about the short chapter. I will most likely add one before I go back to Oslo on Friday. If not, depend on it on Monday!**

**Catch you laterz!  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	22. Chapter 22

**OH! I'm such a horrible updater! I mean, it's like more than one week since I told you I'd add another chapter because the previous one was so short! Uncalled for, I know! But I **_**WILL**_** add two chapters this time. One today and one on Tuesday! DONE! :D Anyways, I had a whole lot of fun, writing this chapter, but I'm curious to see if something of it was incomprehendable, so please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I'm soooo sick of this thing, so I'm gonna be sarcastic. Am I the world's best author? Yeeees… Am I extremely good in making an awesome plot? Yeeees… Is my name J.K. Rowling? Yeeees… So NO! I do not own the Harry Potter universe! D:**

**Thanks to:**

_Candy Writer_

_Hermitt_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: An afternoon alone without the boys called for!**

All the girls on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were giggling and looking downright evil at every boy they passed. None of the boys on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could understand why, but because of what happened to every boy who questioned it, they didn't dare ask the girls anymore. So they walked around, not knowing what was happening. What was happening was that the C-girls were having fun.

Vilde, Julie, Lily and Erynne were waiting for the dinner to start that Sunday. They smiled secretly to all the girls who looked over at them in the Gryffindor common room, and they all grinned back. This was a major prank that all the girls on the school, after some persuasion (blackmail in Slytherins case), had agreed to be a part of.

The hours itched by real slow, as was usual when someone was looking forward to something. The boys seemed to notice the tension between all the girls, and understood that whatever was happening was going to happen soon.

Finally, after what had felt like days, the clock turned six. The girls all hurried out of the common room. Many of the boys wondered whether or not to follow them, but they chose not to, once again thinking about what had happened to the questioning boys.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Julie asked, grinning wickedly.

A whole bunch of smug nods followed that question.

Vilde smirked. "_Sonorus_," she said, holding her wand to her neck.

Erynne and Lily grinned smugly.

"Know about the muggle calendars that has exciting pictures? Maybe you can find them by the staircases," Vilde said, and added, "Mainly for the boys."

* * *

In the Great Hall, every boy who had gathered for dinner looked around for the girls, but they were all gone.

"Maybe we'll find out what's happening now!" Sirius said, grinning.

And as an answer, a voice boomed through the entire castle. A voice the marauders knew all too well.

"Vilde?" they all asked.

"Know about the muggle calendars that has exciting pictures? Maybe you can find them by the staircases. Mainly for the boys," Vilde's voice said.

The marauders all changed curious looks.

"What are they on about?" James asked.

But Sirius was anything but confused. "No way!" he said loudly.

"What?" Remus asked, almost worried.

"Muggle calendars usually display half-naked girls!" Sirius said, a bit too loud, as a lot of people, excluding the teachers, heard him.

The benches were put out of place and creaking sounds arose as a _lot_ of the boys ran out into the entrance hall and towards the room with the always moving staircases. The marauders were almost there when James asked how Sirius knew this.

"Well, you know my parents. I just wanted to make them angry, so I posted many of the calendars on my room with a sticking charm strong enough to keep them on. And, well, half naked girls were definitely in the picture," Sirius said, not at all bashful.

On the contrary, Sirius was grinning at the memory. But the grinning stopped immediately when they got to the staircases.

There, on the top of all the floors, stood what had to be all of the girls on Hogwarts in what looked like bikinis or undergarment. James looked like he was on fire when his eyes landed on Lily, who was standing in a green bikini matching her eyes perfectly.

"Wipe that drool off your face, Prongs," Sirius said, grinning.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, and pointed upwards.

Sirius followed his finger and was soon standing drooling alongside James. Remus rolled his eyes and looked up again. He felt his face warm up rapidly as his eyes landed on Vilde.

She was holding her wand at the side and said in a normal voice: "I dare you all to come up here."

Remus knew that if he did, something prankish would happen, so he stayed put. That could not be said about all the boys. A whole crowd of them ran up the stairs, including James and Sirius.

Remus actually got a glance of Peter in the escalating group. "That's right, come on up!" yelled a girl some years older.

Remus studied the girls a bit more, and no, not because he enjoyed it, but because he suddenly realized that there were girls of all shapes and sizes, and Remus had to admit that he couldn't do anything but respect the girls who suffered from obesity. He secretly smiled at this. Beside respect, he even admired these girls.

Then when the leading boys had reached the last staircase, Julie pulled out her wand. "_Escalastiver_!" she yelled, and all the stairs stopped from changing directions to one long line.

The boys wondered what was about to happen, but started running again.

"_Escalalavio_!" Lily bellowed.

The effect of that spell was massive. And Remus knew immediately where they had that spell from; the girls' dormitory's staircase. All the staircases slammed down, making a very long slide. Remus himself fell down from that platform to the end of the floor. But the ones on the top, including Sirius and James, slid all the way down.

The massive room was filled with screams and sliding-sounds. All the girls were laughing their asses of and lifted their wands, making the illusion that was their bikinis disappear into their normal robes. Vilde and Julie were unable to keep themselves standing, and fell to the floor. Lily and Erynne were leaning on the railing, laughing so loudly that they could even mimic Luna Lovegood's lion at that Quidditch game.

As all the boys had fallen down on the last floor, Erynne rose her wand. "_Escalaintet_!" she yelled and the last staircase down to the last floor vanished.

Then Lily lifted the charm on the staircases and they all casually walked down the stairs.

"Get us outta here!" a boy from Hufflepuff yelled.

"Come on, girls! You know you love us enough to get us outta here," another one said.

The girls simply ignored them and walked to dinner. The teachers sat warily by their table, but the girls' faces didn't reveal anything.

"To have the entire Great Hall rid of boys… Wow," Vilde said, grinning.

Every girl seemed to have taken notice of this, and suddenly the hall was filled with chatting about everything girls chat about when boys aren't there. Of course the teachers were there, but the girls didn't find that embarrassing as they were teachers. And then the hall was in chaos. Girls joined whatever table they wanted, and some Slytherins walked over to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, while a lot of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sat down next to Erynne, Vilde, Julie and Lily, congratulating them with a prank well done in their cryptic way. They couldn't say it out loud in front of teachers, so they simply sat down and talked and laughed.

"Oh, and did you see that muffin? It was so funny the way it just … fell!" a Hufflepuff said with a wicked grin.

Everyone laughed at that. Then dinner was done, and all the girls walked out to see the boys had sat down and looked grimly up when they saw the girls.

"Had fun?" a third year Ravenclaw asked, grinning innocently.

"Shut up!" a lot of the boys yelled.

"_Escalavara_," Lily said, lifting her wand.

The vanished staircase came back and the boys rose drowsily. Then, out of nowhere, they started running at the girls, who in return started screaming and ran in the other direction. Sirius managed to grab Julie's hand and pulled her out of the stream of running and screaming girls.

"You're gonna pay for that," he said, smirking.

"Why do I have a feeling I'll like the punishment?" Julie asked, not expecting an answer.

Sirius simply snickered and dragged her with him to God knows where.

* * *

"I am so happy about the arrangement Hogwarts has on the staircases to the girls' dormitory!" Anne said, panting, as they were sitting safely in their rightful place in the dormitory.

"I couldn't agree more," Erynne said, holding her head in her hands.

Vilde was lying on her back. "That was fun," she said, grinning.

"Definitely," Izzy said.

"I wonder what happened to Lily," Diana said, smirking.

Vilde sat up straight. "Oh, damn! She went to the Head's dormitory! Oh my! I wonder what James did to her!" she said, grinning, and then added, "That did not sound too good…"

Erynne laughed.

"I really hope they get together soon," Izzy commented.

"Yeah," Marie agreed, "They're so meant to be that it hurts to watch them so far away."

Vilde looked at Marie. Really looked at her. If Marie thought they were meant to be, why on earth would Lily overlook it? Though, she had said she would think about going with him on Halloween.

* * *

Lily had her wand up, pointing it at James. "Do not come any closer!" she said, panting after all the running.

James pouted. "I would never hurt you, Lils, don't worry," he said and threw himself down in one of the chairs in front of the fire.

Lily hesitantly lowered her wand, and even more hesitantly sat down in the other chair.

"But," James said, grinning slightly while Lily looked skeptically over at him, "you owe me that date."

As the words sunk in, Lily couldn't do anything but grin.

"Fine," she said, still smiling. James looked like a man that was about to die from happiness.

"Stop it, James. Don't look at me like that," Lily said, almost annoyed, and turned to the fire.

"How can I not?" James whispered solemnly.

Lily blushed furiously, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a little while before Lily rose.

"Good night, James," she said and walked over to her room.

"Good night, Lily," James said happily.

* * *

**James: *blushing in a corner* **I really love Lily…  
**We know that James.  
James: **Does Lily know that too?  
**I hope so, otherwise I cannot agree to her being the smartest witch of her age.  
Lily: **Of course I know that. That's not the problem, James. The problem is that I don't love you.  
**Yet.  
Lily: **Yet.  
**James: **Meaning there's a possibility that you'll love me.  
**Lily: **Anything is possible.  
**James: *Does Happy Dance*  
Sirius: **Go get her mate!  
**Remus: **Show her what you're made of!  
**James: **I will! Thanks guys! :D  
**Sirius & Remus: **Anytime!

**Aaaw, you guys are so **_**cute**_**! Now, ignoring the sentimental, I want you readers to please review and tell me what you think. **_**Chocoholic93**_** helped me a **_**lot**_** to come u with this idea, and if any of you have a prank they think I should use, please tell me!**

**Catch you laterz!  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeeha! Another chapter! And so not on the day I promised! YAY ME! -.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne, Izzy, Anne, Diana and any other people you've never heard about ^^**

**Thanks to:**

_Candy Writer_

_Chocoholic93_

_Rosalie Riddle_

_Hermitt_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Live a little, love a little**

"O.M.M. Where?" Vilde asked.

"Room of Requirement," Julie said.

"Who?" Vilde asked.

"Erynne and Severus," Lily said, grinning wickedly.

"Why?" Vilde asked.

"Fun," Julie said.

"Awesome couple," Lily said.

"Yes to both. What?" Vilde asked.

"Huh?" Lily and Julie asked.

"What room, girls! What kinda room will it be?" Vilde asked, pissed off by so little.

"Oh! A room where they can only get out if they don't want to leave," Lily said quickly.

"Right. How?" Vilde asked.

"Lily lures Severus and asks if he can help her with Potions. I tell Erynne that someone wants to see her," Julie said simply.

"Good. Now off you go and report back when the mission is done," Vilde said seriously.

"Got it!" the two girls said and ran off.

Vilde smiled and sat back down on her chair in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room the Wednesday of the week.

* * *

Julie found Erynne pretty quickly. She was in the Great Hall to get some dinner. The three C-girls had decided that if they were eating, their victims would be allowed to finish. Erynne, however, was just done and rose from the table.

"Hey, Erynne!" Julie said in a sing-song voice.

Erynne looked up. "Howdy Julie," she said and then grinned, adding a, "What are we planning?"

"What?" Julie asked confused.

"You've got your prank face on," Erynne pointed out.

"Ops, am I that obvious?" Julie asked, smiling innocently.

"Have you ever looked yourself in the mirror when you played out a brilliant prank?" Erynne asked, sniggering.

"Of course not. I'd obviously be very busy with the prank!" Julie said indignantly.

She didn't focus on her looks when she was going to prank people, but she suddenly became very much aware of it.

"Why? Does my hair look horrible?" she asked curiously, and slightly worried.

"No, not at all. It's just your grin and eyes that give you away, that and the fact that you sound way too happy," Erynne added thoughtfully.

"Oh, right," Julie said, sniggering.

"Wait, if you're up to something and you didn't want me to find out… I'm the victim!" Erynne said, wailing her hands.

"Nooo," Julie said innocently, looking up into the roof that portrayed a sunny sky.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Erynne asked.

"No," Julie said earnestly.

"Then lead the way, girlie," Erynne said in her Aussie accent.

Julie smiled. "Great!" she said happily and skipped out of the Great Hall, Erynne skipping after her.

* * *

Lily had a bigger problem with finding Severus, but when she walked down into the dungeons and towards the way she knew Slytherins took, she saw him walk out of a wall. It had to be the entrance to the common room. Severus saw her and quickly walked towards her, grabbing her upper arm.

"Hey!" Lily said surprised at the rough touch.

Severus didn't say anything before they were back and safe in the entrance hall.

"Lily, you cannot walk down to the dungeons without your friends," Severus said annoyed, but he also seemed to be a tad worried.

"What? Why?" Lily asked curiously and started walking the way to the Room of Requirement without telling Severus anything.

He simply followed. When he didn't answer her question, Lily looked over at him.

"What is it, Sev?" she asked.

Severus looked like he was awfully deep in thought and looked carefully over at Lily.

"Because you're a muggle-born," Severus said slowly and in a whisper so no one around would hear.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Lily asked, though she only wanted to keep him talking so he wouldn't ask where they were going.

"The rumor is that the Dark Lord is on his strongest ever, and, well, he doesn't really like …" Severus stopped.

"People like me? It's okay, Sev, you can say it. I already know," Lily said, smiling slightly, though she didn't very much like it.

"What do you mean, you already know?" Severus asked, his brow furrowed.

"Vilde and Julie seem to know a lot about You-Know-Who, and they fully understand how strong his hatred is to muggle-born people. They know of his desire to rid the world of them, but I won't go around being scared just because of that, so when I want to talk to you, Sev, I won't be stopped because some people will trash me with silly words like mudblood. They're no better," Lily said.

Severus' frown deepened. He had hoped she would understand, but she clearly didn't.

"And yeah, I do understand, Sev. I know how you might insult me when you're with your friends to withhold your reputation. And I'll know you won't mean it. But just try to keep it to a minimum, all right?" Lily asked.

Severus blinked. So she did understand after all?

"Okay," he said, slightly ashamed that his friends wanted him to do what he would never have done if it weren't for the mark on his left arm.

Lily stopped. They had reached the Room of Requirement.

"Just walk in here," Lily said.

"Right. What is it that-"

But Severus didn't get to finish his sentence as he had walked into the room and Lily had shut the door behind him. "What the-" he started.

"Hey Sev. They wanted to play O.M.M. And needless to say, we're the victims," said a voice behind him.

Severus turned and saw Erynne walk out of the shadows. He sighed. "Do I want to know what O.M.M. means?" he asked.

Erynne grinned. "Nah, probably not," she said and sat down on a chair that had suddenly materialized.

"What is this place?" Severus asked, looking at the chair that suddenly appeared.

"The Room of Requirement. It's a room that gives you whatever you need as long as it isn't food, and that there isn't anyone who ordered the room not to give it. Like an exit out," Erynne said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Well, I want to leave this room, don't I? I don't wanna be locked up here with you trying to sort things out, do I? So why won't a door that normally would've materialized not show itself?" Erynne asked, slightly annoyed.

Severus looked around. He too wanted to sit in a chair. And not before the thought occurred to him, a chair hit him in the back of his knees, forcing him to sit down.

"Okay, I get it now," Severus said, looking at the chair he was sitting on, "But why won't the door materialize?"

"Because Vilde, Julie and Lily were the ones that called for the room, needing a place where we wouldn't get out before they said it was okay," Erynne said, shrugging.

"Right," Severus said.

He found it strangely odd that someone that had only been here for about two months knew of this place and he didn't. Then again, Severus didn't really walk about exploring the castle, and nor did he really feel like it either.

"So what is O.M.M.?" Severus asked, still not keen on knowing the answer.

"Operation MatchMaker," Erynne said indifferently.

Severus felt something knot itself in his throat, like it became unnaturally dry. Why the hell would those girls, and Lily, presume that anything would ever happen between the girl sitting in front of him and himself?

"Relax, Severus, I don't bite," Erynne said, clearly humored.

Severus wondered why, and as an answer, the room provided him with a mirror right in front of his face. His skin had turned an unnatural red color, and his face expression showed bewilderment and a small piece of fear was shining in his eyes.

"This is not funny," Severus said, turning his face to a shadow of anger.

"Fine, it's not funny," Erynne said with a grin, and ignored the look Severus sent her.

She didn't get why he had to be so angry all the time, or look so miserable. Was it any wonder he didn't like people? It was probably people that didn't like him. Of course, he had his crew around him, considering the fact that he was a Death Eater. But they would never and could never be described as friends. Besides, Erynne also knew that Severus hated James, and the fact that Lily was now going on a date with James, a rumor that had spread around the school in the matter of seconds, was probably hurting Severus. Not only that, but Lily showed it to him clearly that she didn't think of him as more than a friend as she was in on the Matchmaker plan. Knowing this, Erynne also knew that despite how much she was fascinated by Severus and the knot that kept clenching her stomach every time she saw him, she would never be his first interest.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked.

"You," Erynne said honestly.

Severus was a bit taken aback by this, clearly. "Why?" he asked cautiously, as if she would plunge her teeth into his skin any moment now.

"Because you're way too serious, Severus. Live a little, love a little. Ever heard that?" Erynne asked him, sighing.

Severus frowned. He didn't get the meaning between those words. Like if she knew what he used to do when his parents were still happy and alive. Or as happy as they could be, that is. And he loved people. He absolutely did. His mind drifted over to the green-eyed redhead that he had always adored beyond rational measure. Erynne seemed to know what he was thinking of, sitting there with sore and understanding eyes. For some reason it made Severus angrier.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, "I know you had a very rough time when you were with … _him_, but it doesn't give you the right to judge me like that."

Erynne frowned. "Judge you?" she asked curiously, "What made you come to that conclusion?"

"Your eyes. They're the same as everybody else's. That's why. You might've lost your parents, but at least they didn't die willingly!" Severus snapped.

Erynne got a pained expression on her face. "Exactly," she said.

Severus, who was ready to retort to her reply to that, stopped short. Erynne's voice had grown icily cold, and it seemed like her breathing was as poisonous as a basilisk fang.

"Your father killed your mother, isn't that what haunts you? Or is it that he killed himself after?" Erynne asked in the cold tone.

Severus let the words sink in, and realized that she was right. It was his mother's screams that haunted him, not his father killing himself.

"Why?" Severus asked, wanting her to explain how that could be.

Why wasn't he sadder that his father had left him deliberately?

"Because you're not a selfish person, Severus," Erynne said.

That was too obscure to him. He didn't understand.

"Your father _chose_ to die. He wanted to die. It was deliberate. That's what helped you get through his death easier than your mother's. Because your mother didn't want to die. She was forced to die. Get me? She didn't want to leave you, but that doesn't make you feel better, because that means she didn't get to live like she wanted. You're thinking about _her_. Same with your father. He wanted to die. He chose to leave you. And he got what he wanted. _That's_ why you mourn more over your mother than your father," Erynne explained calmly, the icy tone gone, and then she added lightly, "and, of course, it could have something to do with the fact that your father killed your mother."

She then left Severus to think for himself. He seemed to understand what she was saying. At least she hoped he did. Her own thoughts drifted to her parents. How they were so brutally ripped away from this life. How no one had helped them get away. How _he_ hadn't kept his word. She didn't notice a lone tear sliding down her face, and she didn't notice that Severus saw it. She didn't notice it when Severus stood up from his chair and walked over to her. But she did notice when he, quite clumsily, stroke the tear away. The two of them looked a bit at each other, before Severus rose.

"The door is there," he said.

Erynne looked at it. "It's funny," Severus commented, "I don't even want to leave now."

Erynne snorted. "That's probably why it's there. They're so sly," she said, sighing.

"But that means you don't want to leave either," Severus said.

"Oh, I've seen the door almost the entire time, Severus. I didn't want to leave in the first place," Erynne said, smiling through her shining eyes.

Severus blinked. He then let a small smile escape his lips and walked over to the door.

"Maybe you should listen to your own advices, Erynne," he said and left the room.

Erynne huffed. "I do," she said annoyed, "live a little, love a little."

* * *

**Lily: **Aw! They're so getting together soon!  
**Count on it! But not before I've made someone else get together! MOAHAHA!  
Lily: **Who are you talking about? *Blinking innocently*  
**You, Lils. You and Jamie!  
Lily: **NUUU!  
**James: **YEEES!  
**Sirius: **Way to go, Prongs!  
**Remus: **About time…  
**Oh, it hasn't happened just yet. You gotta wait for it. And MAYBE I won't let them be together, because it makes you guys happy.  
Lily: **It doesn't make me happy!  
**Ah, right. Then it has to happen!  
James: ***smirking evilly*

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, though I was meant to add it yesterday… Sorry! But please review! :D**

**Catch yah laterz!  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ah, you predicted it, yes you did! You knew I'd say I'm sorry! So, yes, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for not having updated in SO long! It's AGES ago since I should've added a new chapter. Sorry ya'll! I'm sorry! So, now that we're done with that, let's move on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever… :(**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne, Izzy, Anne and Diana.**

**Thanks to:**

_Candy Writer_

_Chocoholic93_

_Hermitt_

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Costumes!**

"You two need to talk. You can't just send embarrassed looks at each other all the time," Erynne said to Lily the nth time she caught her locking eyes with James in DADA.

"Well… I don't really know what to say," Lily said with a small frown.

"Ask him what costume he'll be wearing! Anything! Just don't _only_ look at him. You're gonna fall in love with him in the matter of seconds!" Vilde said annoyed, sitting behind the two girls along with Julie.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I will not!" she said a bit loudly.

"Now, what are we talking about, girls?" Professor SpongeBob asked them.

"Nothing, sir," Lily said quickly.

"Only Halloween and who to go with. Of course, Lily's already got a date," Erynne said, grinning smugly.

Lily blushed furiously and avoided James' look at all costs. She really only wanted to punch Erynne, but she was sure their teacher wouldn't approve of that.

"Oh really? Do I know him?" Professor SpongeBob asked.

"Ehm… Sir, you do realize there's only one DADA teacher here on this school, and that it's you?" Julie asked.

"Yes, of course, but there are a number of students who doesn't have this subject," the professor said.

"Well, it's James over there," Erynne said, shrugging, and pointing at James who looked like an overly swollen and proud baboon.

Professor SpongeBob looked over at James, and smiled. "Ah, to be young and in love," he said.

Vilde and Julie fell of their chairs anime-style with their arms stretched far over their heads.

Both of them were thinking the same thing: _'When did SpongeBob turn into Dumbledore?'_

* * *

Lily punched Erynne the moment they got out of the classroom.

"That was _highly_ unnecessary!" Lily blurted, looking furious.

Vilde and Julie were laughing loudly.

"And you two deserve a punch as well!" Lily said, lifting her arm.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE HAIR!" Julie bellowed so loudly everyone around her jumped, excluding Vilde who was _way_ used to her outbursts.

"Since when did you become over obsessive about your hair?" Erynne asked.

"Since you told me that I never looked myself in the mirror while a prank was on," Julie said lightly, strutting along like she hadn't said anything at all.

Vilde sweat-dropped.

"What? That wasn't about your hair at all!" Erynne said, looking confused.

"Of course it wasn't. But that didn't make me less aware of it," Julie said, grinning.

"Too true. Your hair does actually seem to be sophisticated now," Vilde teased.

"Oh shu- SOPHISTICATED? AH! CRAZY! DO SOMETHING!" Julie bellowed.

"That's your cue, Charmy, you can punch her now," Vilde said.

Lily grinned and bonked Julie on her head. Julie, who had been on a rampage of two seconds after Vilde had mentioned the words sophisticated to the moment Lily punched her, slumped together and looked beyond relaxed.

"Ah, I feel my normality coming back again," Julie said.

"Meaning her idiocy," Vilde said, smirking.

"No, meaning my randomness!" Julie said, punching her hand into the air, doing the victory pose.

The three other girls rolled their eyes.

"So, what are you wearing on Halloween?" Lily asked them, blushing as they grinned at her. "I still haven't punched you yet, Crazy," Lily said warningly.

Vilde 'eep'-ed and ran away, Lily tailing her. But Vilde easily found her objective shield. She found the marauders.

Vilde stooped behind Remus and James, making Lily stop abruptly. "Eh … hi," she said, not looking into James' eyes.

"Hey," James said brightly.

"So … er … have you found out what you'll be wearing on … er … on Saturday?" Lily stuttered.

James was silent for a long time, so Lily had to look up at him to see him thinking. "Nah, I dunno yet. But I was thinking something spooky," he said, grinning a massive grin.

Lily, who had always been so immune to those grins, found herself smiling back at him.

"Yeah, me too. I might go for something standard like a spooky witch," Lily said.

Vilde huffed.

Lily then frowned. "Then again, thinking about who my friends are, nothing will be standard," she said, and gave a small smile to James, who looked like a man who'd see himself just as he was in the Mirror of Erised.

"Yeah, that's true. Well, maybe I'll be a scarecrow. They're so easy to make, and they scare the living hell out of people," James said happily.

Lily's small smile became a much bigger one. "You got that right. They're just horrible," she said in the same happy tone as James.

Vilde rolled her eyes. But when she started thinking about it… What was _she_ going to wear on Halloween?

"CRAP! COOKIE! EMERGENCY MEETING!" Vilde screamed.

"Eh, Vilde? Julie isn't here," Remus said, looking amused.

"Oh, right! Sorry lovely, gotta jet!" Vilde said to Remus, kissed his cheek and ran off to the stairs where she had left Julie and Erynne behind.

"Cookie!" Vilde bellowed when she saw Julie and Erynne chatting lively on the way downstairs.

"Uh-oh! Something's bad when Crazy yells like a madman," Julie said, looking almost interested.

"What are we wearing for Halloween?" Vilde cried in hopelessness.

"Oh, well that's easy," Julie said, waving her hands in front of her face. Vilde rolled hers.

"It is not going to be sexy, naughty, nurse-y, devil-y or anything of the like that might tempt guys. It shall be _spooky_!" Vilde said with great emphasis on the word 'spooky'.

"Oh, dammit. I wanted to be a nurse. Healing Sirius' wounded body, you know," Julie said with big, dreamy eyes.

Vilde rolled hers along with Erynne.

"But what shall we be then?" Vilde asked.

"Well, if you want something spooky, then just dress up like the spookiest thing you've ever known or heard about. Like a snake or something," Erynne said lightly.

"Snakes? Pfft! Snakes are too cute for that. Those babies," Vilde said, her turn to get big and dreamy eyes. (This gave the opportunity for Julie to roll her eyes).

"But if we want something scary," Vilde continued, "it should be… Oooh! You thinking what I'm thinking, Cookie?"

"Definitely, Crazy," Julie said.

"SPOOKY! OH YEAH!" Vilde and Julie chimed loudly.

This made the girls jump again, while Erynne simply laughed out loud.

"Okay, this has to be planned thoroughly. We need to practice on that spell that changes people. You know, the spell we mastered in sixth grade?" Julie asked, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm in!" Vilde said.

The two girls looked beyond happy as they planned in hushed voices how their costumes were gonna look like all the way down to the dungeons where they had Potions.

* * *

That Thursday evening, all the girls in the dormitory of the seventh year were planning down to the last detail how their costume was gonna look. Lily was sitting on Julie's bed, sewing some threads into a horrible looking cape. They had all decided on what to do, though Lily thought it a bit _too_ scary, and a bit _too_ reckless to do, with some persuasion, they finally agreed. Julie agreed to be that person she was gonna be, only because later in the night, she would have the chance to change into something she thought was better for Sirius to see.

"Maybe a little sponge bath will do him some good," she said, grinning suggestively.

"What?" Vilde asked, looking completely crept out.

"Oh, you heard me," Julie said waggling her eyebrows.

"Since when did you have wet dreams about professor SpongeBob?" Vilde asked, disgusted, but not able to keep the teasing out of her voice.

"Oh, YUCK Crazy! That's _disgusting_! I will never be able to look at him the same way _ever_ again!" Julie screamed, covering her eyes, like that would keep out the mental images.

Vilde was howling on the bed, laughing her ass off.

"Idiots," Lily said.

"Fuckers," Diana said.

"Freaks," Anne said.

"Nimrods," Marie said.

"Lunatics," Erynne said.

"Weirdos," Izzy said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she asked with a small frown.

"Okay, we know you're not big on the cussing, Izzy, but that's low, even for you," Anne said, looking at Izzy as if she was mad.

"Fine, fine. Morons, then," Izzy said, grinning innocently.

Everyone laughed. Including Izzy.

"Okay, so are we all ready with the costumes then?" Vilde asked, sitting up, showing them hers.

They all grabbed their costumes and showed them.

"Goodie! Now, let's roll Friday out of the way and get ready for Saturday!" Julie said happily.

"Oh, and Lily, you do realize that your date with James includes a trip to Hogsmeade, right?" Vilde asked curiously.

Lily blushed. "No!" she said horrified.

"Oh, it's all right. We have just the outfit for you," Julie said, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, no! You do not get to pick my outfit!" Lily said, looking even more scared now than when they mentioned it.

"So, you agree to the terms of dating then?" Vilde asked.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"You agree to the fact that you and James are going for a trip to Hogsmeade?" Julie specified.

"Yes. You just said-"

"Goodie! Then we don't have to tell James that we only set him up! Now Lily agrees too!" Vilde said happily to Julie, who nodded just as happily back.

Lily looked mortified. "_What_? I didn't have to go, but then you tricked me into going? You- you- you _dimwits_!" she bellowed, burying her face in Julie's pillow.

"NO ANGRY SNOT ON MY PILLOW!" Julie bellowed on the top of her voice.

Lily snorted into the pillow, and Julie saw red. "AWAY! OR I'LL _AVADA KEDAVRA_ YOU!" she screamed.

Lily finally got away from the pillow, while she and the rest of the girls laughed loudly as Julie pointed at the pillow with her wand. "_Scrougify_!" she yelled. Then she took a deep breath and let it out. "Goodie," she said, back to her happy carefree self.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ah well, I should probably get down to my dormitory," Lily said.

"Don't you mean yours and _James_' dormitory?" Marie teased.

Lily shot her daggers, but rose from the bed. "Night, girls," she said.

"Night!" everyone chimed.

"Sleep tight!" Diana said, waggling her eyebrows.

Lily grabbed a nearby extra pillow and threw it in the face of Diana. They all laughed as she exited with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**Lily: **I would never react in such a way!  
**Oh, really? How do you know that?  
James: **I hope you'd react in such a way!  
**Lily: **You would? Why?  
**James: **Because I enjoy the thought of you being shy…  
**Oh, that can be interpreted in so many ways, and some rather wrong…  
*Lily blushes*: **That's unnecessary, GD…  
**Julie: **Oh, you know you like it!  
***Sirius smirks*  
James: **Don't make Lily-flower feel uncomfortable!  
**Erynne: **You're too cute, Jamie, you really should consider becoming evi-  
**Lily: **No way! Nu-uh! Stop that thought right there. James is fine just the way he is! ***blushes*  
James: **You really think so?  
**Lily: **…  
**Hehe, yeah, she does. Now, let's move on, shall we?  
Remus: **I wanna say it! Lemme say it! PWEASE! EVERYONE! REVIEW!  
**All right, that's enough! Who gave Remus chocolate?  
Vilde: **Not meeeee…  
**No sweatmoment for you and Remy in the future! Or, hold up… Ah, dammit, that backfired. I already have one planned…  
Remus: **Suuucker!  
**Yeah, right. Anyways. Please guys, review! And I hope you had a good time!**

**Catch yah laterz!  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	25. Chapter 25

**AAAH! Sorry! I know it's been toooooo long, but hey! Only six weeks! And I have almost 8,000 words! WHOOP-WHOOP! Who the man? Or, woman? ;) Soooo!  
I hope you all had a merry Halloween, because the marauders and C's sure did! OH YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne, Izzy, Anne and Diana, as well as all other characters you've never heard or read about. Okay-dokay? Goooodie!**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Candy Writer_

_Cetacea-of-Time_

_Rosalie Jade Riddle_

_Hermitt_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Halloween!**

Saturday morning. A day of good prospects. The sun was shining high in the sky. Of course, Lily didn't really feel all that well, walking down to Hogsmeade with James on a… a… a date. It just wasn't right. Lily then frowned. It wasn't right? No, that's not it. She was too nervous for it not to be right, but it was so, almost, exiting. She looked up at James who was walking beside her, grinning widely.

"What are we going to do in Hogsmeade?" Lily asked him in what she hoped was a casual voice.

"Well, I was thinking of taking a very small trip into Zonko's, and then we could go to the ThreeBroomsticks? Does that sound good?" James asked her, slightly anxious to what she would say about the trip to _Zonko's_.

Lily, however, frowned slightly because it actually did sound good.

But James interpreted this in the wrong way. "And we can of course just go to ThreeBroomsticks. We don't have to go to Zonko's," he quickly said.

Lily smiled up at him. "No, it's an excellent idea. Then I can buy Julie's birthday present," she said joyously.

James smiled. "Yeah, good idea," he said happily, "She'd probably want something from that place."

Lily nodded with a smile, and then they fell silent. It got a bit awkward, but not completely. However, Lily was relieved when they reached Zonko's and walked inside. Lily had been inside Zonko's before, mostly along with Vilde and Julie, but it was still surprising to her to walk inside. There were so many different things and they were all so interesting. She'd never completely admit that she actually liked Zonko's, but she wasn't going to say that she didn't either. Especially not in front of James. Lily stopped and pretended to look at an exploding chocolate frog.

"_Sprays all over your enemy_" it said.

Lily grinned. But she then frowned. Why was it that she didn't want to tell James that she didn't like Zonko's? Lily sighed. She knew the answer, but hell no would she admit it. She looked over at James, who was standing with an object in his hands, asking the person working here some questions. He had a mischievous smile on his lips and his eyes were shining in joy.

Lily swore that if James used that on Severus, she would never, _ever_ date James Potter again. If he didn't, and Lily had a good time tonight, she would look forward to their next date. Lily stiffened. Had she just thought that? Oh, oh, oh! Lily then did something she couldn't stop, couldn't like and couldn't change. She smiled happily and blushed ever so slightly. She _was_ happy that she was going on a date with James. She sighed and walked over to James with the exploding Chocolate Frog pack in her hand.

* * *

Vilde and Julie were in the Room of Requirement training on transfigurating each other into what they would look like on Halloween's Eve. They really looked forward to make a huge entrance. In the Great Hall, making everyone squeal in horror, and then start their awfully awesome act they would put on. Of course, they wouldn't do anything that would make the teachers freak and attack them, of course, so Vilde and Julie had both decided to tell Dumbledore about their outfits.

Of course, Dumbledore had found this remarkably funny, but at the same time, he thought it might be a bit too bold. Of course, he also knew that there was no way he could get them out of doing what they planned. Of course. So the two girls were currently laughing their asses off at Vilde's nonexistent nose and Julie's messy, _messy_ hair.

Then they heard a knock on the door, and both of them knew that it was either the marauders or Lily or Erynne coming. Either way, they looked quickly at each other, burst out laughing again and then removed their charms. Or lack thereof. The door opened and the marauders along with Erynne and lacking James were standing in the doors and grinned at the girls.

"What are you two up to?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Nuuuthing!" Vilde and Julie both said with innocent grins.

Sirius, Remus and Peter sweat-dropped.

Erynne just grinned mischievously. "Gonna cut me in?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing big, really. Just adding a new touch to our costumes," Vilde said.

"Nothing big? Ouch on Oh-my-Gad-we're-all-gonna-die!" Julie said wickedly.

Vilde snickered. "BURN!" she then yelled.

"Well, you know what they say about guys with long noses," Julie said, wiggling her little-finger.

"But that means he's _big_, Cookie. As in _real_ big!" Vilde said with big eyes.

The two of them then burst out laughing. The four others simply shook their heads. That's when Vilde and Julie noticed how Peter had gotten much braver and seemed to think he could laugh at them just like Sirius and Remus were doing. The two of them exchanged a quick look that both of them understood perfectly clear; either Peter was feeling more comfortable around the two girls, which was a good thing, and he might learn to believe in himself and become much braver, _or_ he was feeling safe and brave because he was under the protection of Voldemort, and therefore untouchable. They had to find that out somehow, but they had no idea of how. Maybe tonight?

"So, how do you think James and Lily are holding up in each other's presence?" Sirius asked the two girls.

Vilde grinned. "I'm betting they're having the time of their lives!" she said.

"Well, at least James," Julie added for her friend, who nodded in agreement.

"You don't think she'll hurt him, do you?" Remus asked, mainly looking at Vilde, because she might actually come with a serious response in difference to Julie.

But he wasn't that lucky.

"Ah, she'll probably dump him the minute he says; let's go and check out Zonko's!" Julie said, laughing at the image along with Sirius and Erynne.

But Remus wasn't amused.

Vilde laughed at his expression and pulled him over to her by ceasing his arm. "I'm sure she's enjoying herself. You can call me dumbass for a week if she doesn't come home with a smile on her face," she whispered to him so Julie wouldn't hear it and get the idea that she could call Vilde for dumbass without consequences.

Remus realized this and grinned down at her, laying his arm around her shoulders. Vilde grinned herself at the gesture and snuggled into his side. She wasn't used to him pulling her closer. This reminded her that she needed to check out when the next full moon was coming. Why it reminded her, she didn't know.

"Aw, you two are just like the icing on the top of a delicious looking cake!" Erynne said happily.

Vilde grinned happily at her. "Yeah," she said with a sigh.

Remus looked down at her with a smile.

"Okay, that's enough with the sweat-stuff for me," Julie said.

"Yeah, let's go EAT!" Sirius yelled excited.

They all grinned, walked into the Great Hall (or more like skipped in Vilde, Julie and Erynne's case), and sat down by the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Where's Lily and James?" Diana asked suggestively.

"On a date," Julie said in an equal suggestive voice.

"I _knew_ it! I knew they'd get together!" Izzy said with a fist in the air.

"We all knew that, Iz," Anne said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I was thinking it too then," Izzy said, grinning widely.

Anne and everyone else snickered at that.

"Will you pass me the pumpkin juice?" Vilde asked Izzy, who nodded, still grinning, and sent it to Vilde.

Then they all helped themselves to the good-looking food on the table, chatting and laughing.

* * *

Lily looked at James where he stood by the counter of _Three Broomsticks_. She wondered why he was so charming all of a sudden. Then he turned with two mugs of butterbeer and walked towards her. "Here you go," he said and sat down opposite of her.

She felt nervous. Sure, she had been on a date before, but only one, and it hadn't been very successful. The thought of this date no being successful was slightly breathtaking. She really wanted it to go well.

"Why are you so silent?" James asked.

Lily looked up from the mug she had been holding and into James' blue, pretty eyes. "Just thinking," she said silently.

James frowned slightly. "Are you bored?" he asked carefully.

"No! Merlin's beard no!" Lily said loudly.

Then she blushed. James had to bite his lip not to chuckle, but he couldn't stop a little smile. Though the silence was getting slightly awkward, he enjoyed just sitting there, looking at Lily. No matter how much he'd been hanging after her, he never truly loved her, but now, looking across the table at the beauty, he was sure it wasn't long until he would. At least if the date went well.

"What are you thinking about?" James then asked.

Lily bit her lip. "It's nice," she said hesitantly.

James smiled. "What's nice?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up, James," Lily said, but couldn't hide a small smile.

James grinned. "Well, I'm glad you're not bored," he said calmly and then sniggered.

Lily sighed.

"Yeah," she said and took a zip from her butterbeer.

Both of them kept grinning for the entire date, and the awkwardness was completely gone.

* * *

It was almost dinner when Lily and James finally returned.

"Wow," Sirius said when he saw their happy faces.

"You've had a pleasant time," Vilde commented with a grin.

Julie snickered. "Oh yeah," she said.

Lily and James just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Now that caused a tremendous reaction from the marauders and the C-gang.

"You're _synchronized_?" Erynne asked incredulously.

"No way!" Sirius blurted.

"I feel like I've wandered into a dream!" Vilde said happily.

Everyone turned with a 'WTF' look at her.

"What?" Vilde asked.

"L, O, L, Crazy, that's all I'll say," Julie said with a roll of her eyes.

"L O L? What's that?" James asked.

"Laughing out loud," Julie said non-enthusiastically.

"Okay," James said slowly.

Vilde and Julie then simultaneously looked at each other. They both beamed.

"We invented that shortened form," they said in union.

"And ROFL-"

"For Rolling on floor laughing, and ROFLMAO-"

"For Rolling on floor laughing my ass off. Or simply LMAO-"

"For Laughing my ass off," Julie finished.

The marauders looked at the girls with weird eyes.

"Oh, come on! If you didn't know before now that we were weird, go drown yourselves," Vilde said with a pout.

They laughed at that, and Remus threw his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her closer to him. Vilde smiled happily at his embrace, and felt her heart thud by the fact that he was on good way of being secure around her.

"Anyways! How was the date?" Julie asked, leaning forward with a smirk.

Lily sighed and sat down, and James sat down beside her.

"I'll talk later, so James won't be disappointed," Lily simply said.

James looked worriedly at her. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry! I had a great time, but I'll leave the details to my girlfriends," Lily said with a small smile.

"Ah, I see! Girltalk!" he said happily.

"Exactly," Lily said joyously.

All the others just watched them, and when they were done chatting they looked at their friends.

"What?" James asked.

"As I was saying, I think our costume is perfect!" Julie said 'smoothly'.

"You go girl," Vilde said ironically.

Julie simply grinned. "I do," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vilde asked, trying to find a perverse/sock meaning to what she just said.

"I have _no_ idea," Julie said, "Le Gasp!"

"I can see that you like him," Sirius suddenly said, looking at Lily.

"Sirius-hun, we've moved past that," Julie said, clapping his arm.

"I can see that you like him. I am the All-Knowing, All-Seeing-"

"You failed Divination _twice_, Padfoot," James interrupted.

Everyone sweat-dropped at that.

"You failed _Divination_?" Vilde asked with big eyes.

"How in Merlin's beard did you manage that?" Julie asked with big eyes.

"That was supposed to be our secret, Prongs!" Sirius yelled incredulously.

James had already noticed his mistake, and looked almost horrified. Vilde and Julie looked at each other with big eyes.

"Oh well," Julie finally said, "I always knew he was a dimwit."

Sirius pouted at that, but Julie just grinned.

"Kidding," Julie said, "You're fairly smart, Sirius, you just don't know when to stop pretending that you're not."

Vilde rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because he's stupid," she said.

"Hey! You don't get to say anything!" Sirius said panicked.

"Fine," Vilde said, raising her hands slightly.

Sirius was still looking sourly at Vilde, just as Severus rose from the Slytherin table. Erynne followed him with her eyes, and both Vilde and Julie noticed this. They smirked evilly. They had to have a new plan of OMM. Maybe they could arrange some weird party. Like a Christmas party! Then Lily squealed.

"What?" Julie asked confused.

"We gotta go get ready, girls. Like _now_!" Lily said seriously.

"Oh, shiiiit!" Vilde said, looking at Remus' clock.

The four girls jumped from the benches and dragged with them Anne, Diana and Izzy.

* * *

Well up in the Girls' Dormitory, the girls snickered as they got their long, black cloaks. Vilde and Julie walked into the bathroom, and half an hour later, they walked out as something entirely else.

"OH SHIT!" Diana exclaimed.

"That's fucking scary," Anne commented with big eyes.

"Fo shizzles," Izzy said grinningly.

Lily simply nodded approvingly, but Erynne looked like she wasn't having fun at all.

"What is it?" Vilde asked her.

"The resemblance is huge," Erynne simply stated.

Vilde and Julie exchanged a short look; there was something Erynne certainly wasn't telling them.

"Is that bad?" Julie asked.

"Well, people will be terrified," Erynne said with a shrug.

"And that's what Halloween's for!" Julie said, punching her fist in the air.

"Ya'll ready?" Anne asked, jumping up with the long, black cloak.

"Definitely!" Vilde said, and with a last, slightly worried look at Erynne, she rose and all of them walked towards the Great Hall.

* * *

The walk to the Great Hall, was interesting. There were almost no students in the staircases; they were all down in the Great Hall already it seemed, but the one or two student that walked by, looked extremely curious at them, where they walked with all black capes and bowed heads. None of them looked up.

This was something that was doomed to scare the life-shit out of everyone in the Great Hall. And they all looked forward to it. As they finally stood in the entrance hall, they shortly exchanged glances, and then, they walked into the Great Hall, stopping by the doors.

Every head in the Hall turned to them, some scarecrows, some witches with warts, some werewolves, some vampires, some everything, and they all looked curiously at the group that had assembled. Then, Izzy, Lily, Diana and Anne raised their heads. Everyone looked horrorstricken at the group with the black, long cloaks and silver masks on their faces.

Then Erynne raised her head, with the same mask, but did a handmovement, and the mask vanished in black smoke, and she was standing there, looking like a man with long, white hair. And not just any man. A man by the name of Lucius Malfoy. Before anyone could clearly react, Julie lifted her head.

She wasn't wearing any mask, and still looking like a girl, she looked nothing like Julie aka Cookie. She had black, long, bushy hair, heavy eyelocks and mad eyes. It was Bellatrix Black, soon to be Bellatrix Lestrange. That's when people started reacting. Some screamed, others drew their wands. One sent a very minor spell directly at them, and Vilde, sneaky like that, used her wand in one movement, hissing the parero spell. She then looked up. And people screamed like never before. The wands people were holding, made a cackling sound when they fell to the floor.

Vilde was looking like a balled man with long, spider-like hands, holding a wand with a weird formation. Her eyes were thin slits, and the nose was … non-existent? Yeah. She was Lord Voldemort. And her poisonous eyes had turned and fell on the lump of a boy sitting beside a scarecrow, James, a doctor with lots of blood, Sirius, and a werewolf, Remus (no surprise there, ey?)

What she noticed was how scared Pettigrew looked, but at the same time, his eyes shone with something else but fright, that Vilde couldn't put her finger on from so far away. Before people could react more, they suddenly all heard Dumbledore laughing loudly. Everyone turned to him with big eyes, like he had gone mad. Well, hell, if they didn't know that before now, they hadn't really learned anything in this school.

"A good costume, my friends!" he said heartily.

"YEAH BITCHES, THAT'S HOW WE ROLL!" Vilde and Julie screamed.

"M~hm!" Lily and Erynne voiced in with bitchy tones.

Everyone fell to the floor anime style.

"YOU GUYS!" everyone screamed angrily.

"You know it!" Diana voiced from behind the mask.

"But why are you dressed like Malfoy and Black?" someone asked.

Sirius got a pained expression on his face. And the marauders knew what he was thinking. Something along the lines of 'Please, don't let Julie play my cousin! PLEASE!'. But of course, his prayers weren't answered.

"Oh, put two and two together, man! Seriously, you don't know who they are yet? Not even _I_ am that slow!" Julie roared from the disguise as Bellatrix.

"But how did you get to look so much like them?" another asked.

"Let's just say, Flitwick is an excellent teacher," Anne said.

Flitwick blushed, but beamed down at the group of people.

"Then you guys remove your masks!" a Slytherin yelled, sounding pissed. He obviously knew that Bellatrix and Lucius were Death Eaters.

"Sure," Anne said, the mask hiding her smirk.

She threw off both the mask and the cloak. The cloaked girls were sure every single guy in that room got a tremendous nosebleed. Because Anne had not clothed herself as a Death Eater underneath. She was wearing a blood red pair of leather pants, tight to her ass and skin, as well as a blood red corset, pushing her breasts up a fair bit. Everyone stared for a second.

"Elektra's in the house, folks," Anne said securely, and Diana took off her cloak and mask as well, leaving her standing there in a sexy dress, vampire teeth, and long, black hair, courtesy of clips.

Izzy was next and took off her cloak and mask. And everyone in the hall screamed. She had chosen the outfit of a zombie. A lot of blood and green skin was probably the most terrifying about her. Izzy grinned evilly at the reaction she got, making her even scarier.

"You sure are jumpy," she said, before she, Anne and Diana walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, followed by the other four girls.

They sat down by the marauders, who looked freaked.

"You couldn't have gone with something more subtle?" Sirius asked in a small voice.

Vilde aka Voldemort turned and smirked at him, something that led to whimpers. Voldemort, smirking? Nah, don't think so.

Vilde shook her head and smiled innocently. "Sorry, keep forgetting who I am pretending to be," she said with a wide grin.

But these three things, shaking her/his head, smiling innocently and then grinning was not better than the smirking.

"Just keep a poker face, all right?" James asked with a small voice.

"Sure," Vilde said lightly, making the marauders sweat-drop.

Erynne rose from the table. The three girls looked up at her, Lily through her mask.

"What is it?" Julie aka Bellatrix asked Erynne aka Lucius.

"Imma go talk to someone," she said with a wicked grin, making everyone look crept out.

Yes, including Vilde and Julie. But the two latter quickly recovered.

"Three guesses who she's about to go talk with," Vilde said wickedly, raising her eyebrows (the non-existent ones) suggestively.

Then suddenly, as people saw Erynne making her way over to other tables, a lot of others rose and walked to sit with those of their choice. Julie met Dumbledore's eyes and he beamed down at her and looked proudly around in the Hall. Probably proud that his school had such a good companionship. If you didn't count the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. And Erynne was on her way over to the other table. So, you could say he was proud indeed.

"Albus is awesome," Vilde said seriously.

"I never thought the day would come when Voldemort would utter those words," Julie said thoughtfully.

The girls laughed, but they both noticed how Peter shrank by the mentioning of the Dark Lord's name. Vilde looked at him. She pierced his eyes with her own. Peter could only look at her for a mere second before he bowed his head, like if he felt obligated to show her respect in a very weird way. Vilde and Julie then exchanged a very short glance.

"Lily, are you gonna stay a Death Eater as well, because you're scaring me," James said with a sad frown.

Lily found herself smiling softly at James, and thanked the gods she was wearing a mask.

"Well, that's the deal with Halloween, James," Lily said, and then noticed how her reply had also been very soft, compared to how she usually talked to him.

_Dammit_, was all the redhead could think. Vilde and Julie smirked knowingly at their best friend, but didn't leave it too obvious. Vilde then turned to Remus and beamed at him, making him swallow.

Vilde merely chuckled. "So, a werewolf, ey? What gave you that idea?" she asked him sneakily.

"It seriously wasn't my idea, but Prongs and Padfoot persuaded me," Remus said silently.

Vilde frowned. "You really shouldn't wear something you're uncomfortable in," she said.

Remus snorted at that, which made Vilde's frown deepen. "You know, a concerned Voldemort is something I'm trying to keep from my mind," Remus said, and Vilde chuckled.

She then put on a mask.

"Better?" she asked.

"Sure," Remus said, though it didn't sound convincing.

"So, what's with the snort?" Vilde asked, choosing to ignore his not so convincing reply to the mask.

"Every month I take on a form I'm uncomfortable in, you know," Remus pointed out.

"Fair enough," Vilde said with a small shrug, but inside she felt a lump tying her stomach.

She really hated it when Remus felt down. He was so pure and good. He shouldn't have had this happened to him. Though, if it hadn't, would he be so good? Would he be the one she loved? Vilde blinked to herself. _Loved?_ she asked herself. Vilde then beamed behind the mask and looked up at Remus.

"I'm gonna hug you now," she said.

"Then I'm really glad you're wearing that mask," Remus commented, and Vilde laughed out loud.

It was a loud, chilly laugh that made the hairs raise on both Remus' and Vilde's backs.

"Oh, I'm so not doing that again," she said dryly, and then squeezed Remus into a hug.

Remus chuckled. "Please don't," he replied.

* * *

Erynne poked his shoulder, and Severus turned. His face paled and he seemed slightly spooked.

"Don't do that," he said quietly.

"Do what?" Erynne asked confused, forgetting who she looked like.

"Sneak up on me like that," Severus merely said.

"Fine," Erynne said, "May I sit?"

Severus looked at her in disbelief. "Have you any idea of what kind of impression you just gave this house? They hate you," he said dryly.

Erynne beamed.

"What?" Severus asked, slightly annoyed that she didn't take it seriously.

"You said 'they'," Erynne pointed out, her grin widening.

Severus shrugged. "So?" he asked.

"Meaning _they_ hate me. Not you," Erynne said.

Severus turned a weird red shade, but glared at Erynne despite it. But he didn't seem to have anything to say to that.

"I'm gonna go down to the lake," Erynne then said.

Severus frowned. "What's that to me?" he asked with small eyes.

"Just so you know where I am," Erynne said lightly with a shrug.

She then turned and walked away. Severus narrowed his eyes at her retreating back, though his insides were screaming at him to follow her. However, he stayed put.

* * *

Later in the evening, James was standing with an unmasked Lily, who now simply wore the cloak and a scythe, portraying death. They were talking about Quidditch, something Lily wasn't really all that interested in, but when she listened to what James was telling her, she found that she liked the way his mouth moved, and that every word he said was if only a little interesting. She could grab a handle of what he said, and she soon found herself asking him questions about the sport.

James liked it very much. He had been a bit nervous when Sirius, Julie, Peter, Remus and Vilde had left for a walk outside, and he had automatically started talking about Quidditch, even though he knew that Lily wasn't particularly interested.

But she seemed fairly interested now, with her green eyes staring up at him, asking him questions he was proud to know the answers to. A strand of her hair was falling from the hood of the cloak, but she didn't care that it was hanging in her eyes, but only interested in what James said. He found himself marveling in her focus. He really liked it.

He smiled slightly as he kept going with the rules of when one could aim a Bludger at the Keeper without getting a penalty, but the strand was starting to annoy him, as it got in the way of her eye. So, without thinking, he raised his hand and gently pushed the strand behind her ear.

Lily felt herself stiffen, and as James figured out what he was doing, so did he with his hand still by her face. His blue eyes pierced her emerald ones, and all he wanted was to lean in and kiss her. But Lily regained her composure quicker than him. She pulled back and rushed out of the Great Hall. James stared after her for a while, and then sighed, looking slightly sad, and felt an overwhelming disappointment rush through him.

* * *

Vilde and Julie walked amongst the three other marauders that weren't James, talking like complete bitches, something that wasn't a good combo when they looked like the ones they looked like.

"And she's such a bitch!" Vilde said in a real bitchy tone with Voldemort's voice.

"I know, right?" Julie said, chewing a gum harshly.

"But I was thinking about our base. How about we make a wine yard?" Vilde asked, blinkingly.

"Oh, good idea!" Julie said.

"Then we could, like, get drunk every night!" Vilde said excitedly.

"I know! And it'd be so much fun! And can't we get a bubble-bath?" Julie asked with pleading eyes.

"DUH! Of course we must! Hot, nice, bubbly bubbles!" Vilde said happily.

Some students walked past them with scared eyes, and rushed away.

"Yeah, you walk away," Julie said bitchily after them.

They didn't turn to look, but the two friends knew they had heard.

Sirius sighed. "Girls, could you tone it down a bit?" he asked.

"Oh, your boyfriend didn't just ask us to tone it down," Vilde said, turning on Sirius.

"He better not," Julie said with narrowed eyes, looking a whole lot like Bellatrix would normally do.

"I feel like bitch-slapping him," Vilde said evilly, and Sirius raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just asking," he said with a grin.

"Oh, he better not be grinning at me," Vilde said with cruel eyes.

"Oh, I think he is," Julie said.

"Oh, no he isn't."

"Oh, yes, he is."

"Oh, no, he isn't."

"Yes, he _is_."

"No, he _isn't_!"

"Yes, he _is_!"

"_No_, he _isn't_!"

"YES, HE IS!"

"NO, HE ISN'T!"

"GIRLS!" shouted a girl's voice from by the entrance to the castle.

They all turned to look for the shouter, the boys relieved that Vilde and Julie stopped. It was Lily, and she was running towards them in super speed. She somehow linked her arms around both Vilde and Julie, and as the marauders blinked, the girls were gone.

* * *

"What is it, Charmy?" Vilde asked worriedly as Lily bent over to catch her breath.

"You didn't have too much of the brew, did you?" Julie asked with a wide smirk.

Lily felt it enough with a glare. "Then what is it?" Julie asked, taking the glare as a 'no'.

"That stupid, stuck up, ignorant, annoying, stuck up, weird, idiotic, cruel, stuck up, moronic, psycho of a guy made me LIKE him!" Lily yelled angrily.

Vilde and Julie blinked, and then they turned to each other.

"Told you so," Vilde said and reached out a hand.

"Dammit," Julie said with a pout and handed Vilde a sickle.

"You _betted_ on us?" Lily screamed.

"Hey, girlie, what did you expect?" Vilde asked with a Voldemort-ishly tone, but not choice of words.

Lily seemed to think a bit, and then she nodded thoughtfully. "True," she eventually said.

"So, what'cha gonna do about it?" Julie asked suggestively.

"Oh, shut it, Cookie," Lily said with a pout.

"Let's just get back to the castle for starters," Vilde said with a smile.

"I think it's about time you two got out of your costumes and into the others," Lily said, and the two girls nodded, reached for their wands and did a spell.

Voldemort and Bellatrix faded away, leaving Julie standing there with a white, beautiful dress, and pointy ears, and Vilde with a loose shirt and trousers, wearing a pirate hat.

"That's better," Lily said approvingly.

The three of them then walked from the outskirts of the Dark Forest where Lily had taken them to in a mysterious way unknown to Vilde and Julie. When they saw the door to the castle, a shadow walked out of it, and they only frowned for a small minute before they knew who it was. But they didn't say anything. He looked like he was slightly relaxed for once, and they didn't want to stir that.

* * *

Erynne looked at the glassy lake with a slight frown. She had removed the Lucius disguise and was now dressed as a highly beautiful demon. She had expected Severus to come and talk with her, not because of the interest he held in her emotionally, but because he was still curious about her because of the mark on her left arm. She was about to rise when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned slightly and saw Severus stand there, looking as scary and dark as a bat. He sat down next to her when she saw him.

"You came," Erynne stated with a small smile tugging her lips.

Severus didn't reply. He seemed so cold all of a sudden. She wanted to ask him if something was wrong, but it just wasn't her place to ask him something like that. She just couldn't. Severus looked out at the lake, giving Erynne the opportunity to study him. He looked tired and restless at the same time. And there was a hint of worry or sadness in his eyes.

"So, how did you like our costumes?" Erynne asked teasingly.

Severus glared at her. "That's not funny," he said silently.

"Only because you don't have humor," Erynne pointed out.

"I do," Severus said stubbornly.

"Oh, really? Where is it then? Hiding beside your scared little bottom?" Erynne asked.

She was trying to keep her voice cool and light, but, jeez, with that guy, you really had to put up a fight. Severus looked at her. Erynne felt slightly uncomfortable under his shifty gaze, but she didn't twitch.

"Are you angry?" he asked her curiously.

"No," Erynne said, and with a sigh, she added: "It's just… You're so damned closed up, and I'm trying my best to get to know you. And it doesn't pay off. I just want you to trust me, that's all."

She looked away and down at the Lake.

"Well, I guess it's just not that easy to trust you, then," Severus said plainly, not knowing how much that actually stung Erynne.

"Gee, thanks," Erynne said sarcastically, keeping the hurt from her voice.

Severus looked at her. "Not only you, though. I guess I have trust issues or something," he said, and somehow, it made Erynne feel slightly better.

She smiled slightly. "Yes, you probably do," she agreed.

"That's not really funny," Severus said, mistaking Erynne's smile.

Erynne grinned wider."Of course it's not. I just-" she stopped short when she realized she had no way of explaining what the smile had been for without telling him that she kinda liked him.

"You just what?" Severus asked, clearly not believing her.

Erynne looked down at the lake again.

"You do think it's funny, don't you?" Severus said with a growl in his voice.

Erynne turned to him sharply, and her gaze pierced his. "I don't think it's funny at all, okay? I'm just glad I'm not the one you can't trust," she said stubbornly, fighting in vain against the blush spreading on her rather pale face. She was so thankful that it was dark.

Severus frowned. "I don't trust you," he said, not understanding what she meant.

"Yes, but that's not because of me, it's because you don't trust people in general," Erynne said, looking to the castle for refuge from meeting his eyes.

He didn't say anything. He was just silent. And Erynne found she liked sitting next to him in complete, utter silence. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at the Lake.

* * *

Lily was freaking out. She had said to her two fellow C's that she had forgotten something in the Head's Common Room. Of course, they had understood that she needed to think, and she had no intentions of denying that. The name 'James' kept ringing in her head, and though she didn't like it, she never wanted it to stop. She sighed and fell down on the couch, taking off some of the cloak. She really didn't feel like playing Death now. A groan escaped her lips as she stared into the ceiling.

"Why him?" she muttered.

"Why who?" a male voice asked from somewhere in the room.

Lily sat up straight with big eyes.

It

was

…

Remus.

Lily let out a breath she didn't knew she held. "How did you get in?" she asked him.

"The door was open. You didn't lock it," Remus said with a shrug.

Lily bit her lower lip. "Oh," she said with a small smile.

Remus walked over to her, looking slightly worried.

"What?" Lily asked him.

"Are you okay, Lily?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, why?" Lily asked, not really wanting to have this conversation, knowing where it was going.

"Really?" Remus asked, not believing her for a second.

"Really Remus. Please, let me be alone," Lily said with a pleading look.

"If you insist," Remus said and moved to the door.

"Sorry, Remus. I just need to think," Lily said slowly.

Remus turned his head to look at her. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I still owe you one," he said with a smile.

Lily smiled. "Yes, indeed you do," she said happily.

Remus then walked out of the door. Lily fell back down on the couch, closing her eyes, just as the door opened again.

"Did you forget something?" Lily asked, not bothering to sit up or open her eyes.

When she didn't get an answer, she sighed again. She was about to sit up just as something soft pressed against her cheek. Her eyes sprung open to see a lot of messy, black hair.

Lily's face burst into flame, but she pushed James away. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him with fiery eyes.

James didn't say anything, but he didn't seem embarrassed. Nothing like how Lily felt at least. Lily breathed heavily. James started walking towards her, and in two long strides, he was standing right in front of her. Lily stumbled back, but she bumped into the wall and James followed, not allowing her to get away. James leaned towards her in a slow motion. Lily almost felt frightened. He stopped inches away from her face. He frowned and straightened up.

"I would never hurt you, Lily. Ever," he said with a way too serious face.

It was nothing like James to be so serious. But Lily found that her gut stopped aching and her heart calmed slightly. She had complete faith in him. If he said he wasn't going to hurt her, he was not going to hurt her. It was that simple.

Lily almost wanted to hit herself for being just a bit afraid two seconds ago. "I know that," she said silently.

"You do?" James asked carefully.

"Yes. I do," Lily said, trying, but failing miserably to smile.

Though she wasn't afraid, he was standing very close to her.

James smiled down at her. "Good," he said, "Because, with your permission, I would like to kiss you."

Lily felt her breath hitch in her throat. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She just felt like she was looking like a fish stranded on land, about to be headchopped. So she closed her mouth, and nodded very slowly.

James smiled down at her and once again leaned in, not stopping this time. His lips met hers in an extremely gentle way, and Lily felt herself surprised by the soft touch. She hadn't ever expected him to be so gallant when it came to girls, and, yet, here she was standing, melting in his arms and touch. She leaned more towards him, responding slowly to the kiss. James smiled slightly against her lips and laid his arms around her petite figure, pushing her a bit closer.

And that's how they stood for a while before they had to come up for air. James looked at Lily with a big smile. He then pulled her to him and hugged her harshly. Lily found herself laughing in his way too suffocating embrace before yelling at him that she needed air. Her face was still slightly red, but she beamed up at him when he let her go.

"I guess I get to ask you out again, ey?" James asked grinningly.

"James, you may hold my hand if you want to," Lily said with a roll of her eyes, before realizing what she had just said.

The blush came back at full speed. James chuckled.

"You know, you're on fire!" James said jokingly, making Lily frown, but laugh at the same time.

However, she wondered if that was just something he said to avoid what she had just said. She had as good as proclaimed them to be together. To be a couple. Then James grabbed her hand.

Lily looked up at him with a small frown. "Don't do that just because you don't want to disappoint me," she said slowly.

"I'm not. You're divine, Lily. I'm not even kidding. I'd be a fool to not want to hold your hand," he said.

Lily frowned. "Well, you kinda are a fool," she said and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, you're so gonna regret that!" James yelled and Lily screamed and ran around the couch, avoiding James at all costs, laughing her ass of in the meantime.

* * *

"HAH! Pay up, Crazy!" Julie yelled victoriously as they had finally gotten away from the Head's Common Room.

"I didn't bring money to the party. You'll get them tomorrow," Vilde said with a beam.

"You just lost a bet, Crazy. Why are you happy?" Julie asked.

"Because Lily and James are _finally_ together!" Vilde said, jumping up and down, making Erynne, Sirius, Peter and Remus laugh.

Julie snickered too.

But Vilde also added another thing in her mind: _"And you'll forget all about your money by tomorrow, Cookie! MOAHAHAHAHAAA!"_

* * *

**Vilde, Julie, Erynne, Lily: **AAAAW!

**Lily: **Go me!

**James: **And me!

**Sirius: **It's about time, though…

**Hey! Don't ruin this! This is sweeeeet!**

**Remus: **GD is right, you know.

**Sirius: **She's poisoned you! NOOO! You are turning against me! NOOO! I'm gonna die alone! NOOOO!

**Julie: **Nah, I'll be here with you. GD can't poison me. I'm immune.

**Sirius: **Oh, right! You'll forever be with me here!

**Julie: **I'm glad you see it that way…

**Let's move on, shall we?**

**Everyone: **YES! REVIEW THIS-

**Lily: **WAIT! GD has some words to explain!

**Ah, that's right, hon! Thanks for reminding me. There's a place in this story where Julie says 'Le Gasp!' Well, it's kinda a thing here in Norway to throw in 'Le' before anything you do. And Julie is especially into saying things like that. And we figured that since we lived before our time, the shortened form of LOL and stuff like that didn't exist, so why not be the originator? Mihihihihi!**

**Now, go ahead guys!**

**Everyone: **REVIEW THIS CHAPTER MATEYS! WE LOVE YOU!

**I love you all so much! So hopefully you're not too mad at me… ;)**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yoyoyoyo! I'm here with a new chapter! Not a superlong one, though! But I shall add more before this year is done! I SHALL! So, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Cetacea-of-Time_

_pacificatlantic_

_Candy Writer_

**You guys are awesome!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Creamy**

Lily woke the thirty-first of October with a smile on her face. Today was the real and official Halloween, but they couldn't have the party on a Sunday really. That would've been unfortunate for the next day of school. Lily sighed in a content way, and turned to look at her nightstand watch. Her eyes opened wide. The clock was four. In the pm's! Lily jumped from her bed and threw on her shirt and skirt and stockings and shoes. She seized her tie, west and cloak and made a run for it up to the girls' dormitory, of course using the shortcuts Vilde and Julie had showed her. She was soon standing outside the Gryffindor Common Room Portrait.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Tibetan turnip," Lily said, catching her breath.

The portrait swung out and Lily crawled through the hole. The common room was filled with people, but Lily didn't stop and say hello to the people she knew. She simply needed to get into the girls' dormitory.

* * *

Vilde woke slowly that morning. She felt something was going to go wrong that day, but she had no idea of what. She knew that Remus, along with Sirius, James and Peter, was taking a trip to Hogsmeade. She also knew that she owed Julie money, something the small girl wouldn't get as she had probably already forgotten about the money. And that was just plain evil.

If Julie didn't remember, Vilde would make it up to her friend by buying something worth of one sickle. But the weird feeling that something would go wrong today just didn't leave her gut. She rose slowly from the bed, not really feeling like getting up with such a feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she rose none the less. She walked silently into the bathroom after throwing a look at the watch. Noon. Hm, the boys would probably already have left.

When it came to school, no way were they getting up. But when it came to Hogsmeade and Madam Rosmerta, hell yeah would they get up early. Vilde smiled slightly at that. Rosmerta was an extremely kind woman, not to mention pretty, so no wonder the boys liked to look at her. She was out of their reach anyways, so it really didn't bother Vilde. She looked herself in the mirror and cussed silently. Her hair stood to all sides. Something was definitely wrong today.

* * *

Julie wanted to kill that someone who was poking her out of her lovely Johnny Depp dream. She really wanted to _kill_ that someone. And she still did when she opened her eyes with malice and looked to find red hair.

"Charmy, if you're not outta my way in TWO seconds, I'm going to twist your perfect, little neck!" Julie bellowed.

Lily snickered and moved away. "Have you seen Crazy?" she then asked.

Julie said something into her pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

"It's Halloween today, Cookie. You know, with the soda and all that," Lily said.

Julie just grunted.

"And it's dinner in an hour with delicious Halloween stuffed food and the dessert with mountains of fountain chocolate," Lily said evilly.

Julie jumped up. "Chocolate? Where?" she asked desperately and jumped out of her bed, sniffing in the air.

"I was talking about in the Great Hall, hon," Lily said with a small smile.

"Great Hall? Gottit!" Julie said and made to sprint to the doors.

Lily seized her arm. "Nah-ah, clothes first," she said with a smile.

Julie slumped and turned tiredly to her suitcase. "Yes, mom," she said, the pout so evident in her voice.

"But where's Crazy?" Lily asked.

"Where's Erynne?" Julie asked.

"Good question," Lily said.

"You too. They're probably ditching us and hiking down to Hogsmeade for a juicy butterbeer," Julie said with sad eyes as she pulled on her shirt, skirt, tie, west, stockings, shoes and cloak.

Lily had finished up before she woke Julie.

"Then let's go?" Lily asked.

"Yup, let's go," Julie said with a wide grin.

"But we still have to look for them," Lily said to Julie, who slumped again.

"Yes, mom, fine," Julie said.

Lily chuckled. "Good," she simply said, smiling widely.

* * *

Erynne was sitting on a dry jacket by the lake again. She really liked the glassy form, and how dark it was. It wasn't like a normal ocean or anything, which was typically dark blue. No, the lake at Hogwarts was black, as in _black,_ black. And she liked it. She didn't feel so good, though. She actually felt rather hopeless. Seeing Voldemort, even with Vilde's humor, had been a trying task indeed. And she hadn't really liked it at all. Of course she loved the idea of humiliating Voldemort, something they had definitely done. It had simply been hard. Especially when Vilde had looked serious. Erynne shivered, but didn't want to think anymore about it.

"There you are!" Vilde's voice said from behind Erynne.

"Yup," Erynne said.

Vilde sat down next to her and jumped up again. "The grass is wet," she said matter-of-factly.

"Which is why I'm sitting on a jacket," Erynne said, and then scooted over. "There's room for another ass," she said.

Vilde grinned and sat down next to her friend. "So, you okay?" Vilde asked her.

Erynne smiled. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, though she feared the answer.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you looked so sad over the water and extremely thoughtful. Plus the fact that you really reacted to my Voldemort costume last night," Vilde said with a small smile.

Erynne dropped her smile, knowing that Vilde wasn't going to buy whatever story Erynne made up.

Vilde sighed next to her. "You've seen him, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've seen him. Many times actually," Erynne said with a voice laced in hatred.

Vilde nodded. "I'm sorry," she said slowly.

"Don't worry about it," Erynne said.

"All right. Well, I gotta go do my Potions Essay. But, Erynne, you can always come talk to me if you want. There's nothing I prioritize over friends who needs to talk," Vilde said solemnly.

"Thanks," Erynne said, meaning it.

She smiled at Vilde, who smiled back, and then retreated to the castle while Erynne stared out at the lake again.

* * *

Of course James and Sirius had to check Zonko's out to look for new supply, even though James had been there only yesterday with Lily. And thereby Peter followed. But Remus needed a new quill, and he knew that the guys weren't that keen on buying boring things like that, so he made his way over to the closest store with quills. He rushed inside, due to the ice-cold wind. The store hit him with a familiar smell of books. He felt at ease when nearby books. He walked over to the shelves that held the different kinds of quills and picked down a black one with a sharp edge. His favorite.

The doorbell rang, signaling that someone else had entered the building. On his way to the counter, he looked to the door, seeing a girl with blond, long, curly hair. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who. But a burning sensation fired in his stomach. He didn't know how, but he felt like some part of him didn't like her. He walked up to the desk and paid for the quill with a couple f sickles.

Then he walked out, passing the girl on his way. She smiled carefully to him. He nodded slightly, but he couldn't make his lips smile. That's when he remembered her. She was the one who pushed Vilde down the stairs! Remus turned abruptly and pushed the girl at a wall. The woman behind the counter exclaimed a loud 'hey!' as the blonde girl gasped at the slight pain that hit her back. Remus felt a rage he had never before felt in his life. Not even when he was a …

Remus let the girl go at once. "I'm sorry," he said, breathing heavily before running out of the shop.

Had he just attacked somebody? He had never felt such a surge of instincts in his life. And it was still there. His blood was pumping through his body like mad and he wanted to run. He wanted to run and never come back. Then an arm was placed on his shoulder, and he whipped around, catching himself just before his hand connected with the face of the blonde girl from the shop.

"This is about Vilde, right?" she asked him.

Remus felt like growling.

"I'm sorry about that," she said.

Remus narrowed his eyes.

"I truly am. I was having a really bad day. I know that doesn't excuse me, but we can't always be responsible for our actions. If we were, I'd tell on you to the principal," the girl said, trying, but failing, to smile.

Remus' eyes opened to normal size, and he simply frowned. "Sorry," he repeated.

"So am I," she said, and Remus knew she was talking about Vilde.

The anger in Remus' stomach when he looked at that girl vanished instantly, but he still felt rather pumped.

"Don't worry about it. It's not me you should apologize to," Remus pointed out.

"I just don't want you to be mad at me. And I'll tell Vilde how sorry I am," she said.

"You do that," Remus said with a small smile.

He wanted this conversation to be over. He really needed to run.

"See you around," she said, and Remus nodded.

"Bye," he said.

The girl turned and Remus started walking in the opposite direction. When he felt he had come far enough, he started running. He ran out of Hogsmeade and to the mountain.

* * *

Vilde and Julie walked down through the gates of Hogsmeade, Julie having just found her.

"How is Erynne? She seemed so quiet," Julie asked.

"I don't really know. She's hiding something, but I don't wanna nag. I mean, she has to tell us these things in confidence if it actually involves Voldemort," Vilde said.

"Yeah, that's true, but I wish she'd say something," Julie said.

"Hey! Guys!" Lily's voice yelled behind them, and they turned to the redhead running towards them.

"Hey Charmy," Vilde said with a wide grin.

"What's the rush?" Julie asked.

"Well, Erynne's been pretty down since the Halloween party, and I figured out something that might cheer her up!" Lily said happily.

Julie frowned. "What, then?" she asked.

"I'll tell you after-" Lily stopped talking and bonked Julie in the back of her head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Julie asked, holding her head.

"You were about to leave to Hogsmeade without me, when we were both looking for Crazy? That's just cruel, Cookie," Lily said with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry," Julie said with a wicked grin.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Anyways, here's the deal," Lily said and launched into the story of how they could make Erynne feel better.

Vilde and Julie were both smirking widely after just two words, because they knew what to do now.

* * *

Erynne walked into the kitchen, wanting to eat something. The dinner had been pushed to seven o'clock because so many people had woken up late, and students had told the headmaster or the head of house to postpone the dinner. But Erynne was hungry so she figured the kitchen would be the best place to go.

The elves all were very kind to her and gave her a large plate of food, making Erynne slightly guilty-looking when she didn't manage to eat it all in front of their starry glazed eyes. But they said they didn't mind, and it really looked like they meant it. She had, however, made sure to make 'yummy' noises at least five times for every mouthful. But she hadn't even exaggerated it in the least. The food had been extremely delicious. She walked out of the kitchen with a massive grin that the elves had also displayed on their own faces. She then ran straight into the three C-girls.

"There you are!" Vilde yelled happily, jumping up and down.

"We've been looking for _ages_!" Julie whined.

"Ehm, no we haven't. We've been looking for ten minutes or something," Lily said with a sweat-drop at the two girls.

Erynne just grinned. "You girls really are the craziest people I've ever met. And that says a lot!" she said humorously.

Vilde and Julie high-fived.

"Anyways! We wanna tell you something to cheer you up!" Julie then said.

"I'm cheerful," Erynne said with a shrug.

"No, you're not," Lily said seriously.

Erynne scoffed, but then looked expectantly at them.

"We want to tell you-" Vilde started.

"That we want to call you-" Julie went on, and they all looked at each other, and they yelled:

"CREAMY!"

Erynne frowned first, then her eyes opened wide. "You're giving me a C-name?" she exploded.

"Yup!" Julie yelled.

"EEP!" Erynne yelled with a massive smile on her face.

"Now you just have to pass the test," Vilde said seriously.

Erynne stopped jumping up and down. "Test?" she asked.

"Yup. It's fairly simple," Vilde said.

"What is it?" Erynne asked.

"You have to come up with a wicked and awesome prank!" Julie yelled happily.

"And it's okay if it's totally disgusting," Vilde said with a grave nod.

Julie snickered evilly. Then they both looked at each other.

"First rule!" Vile said.

"Never prank a fellow C! Only exception:" Julie said.

"Operation MatchMaker," Vilde finished.

Erynne nodded gravely. "All right-y," she said.

"Second rule!" Vilde yelled loudly.

"Carry your name with pride!" Julie finished.

"No problem," Erynne said wickedly.

"Third rule!" Vilde yelled.

"You better get a horrible and fearsome reputation," Julie said with narrowed eyes.

"Duh," Erynne said wickedly.

"Fourth rule!" Vilde said.

"There are no limitations to how horrible your prank can be, as long as it has nothing to do with death and physical torture!" Julie said.

Erynne frowned. "Since when?"she asked, thinking back at the times they had physically tortured Slytherins.

"Since we realized that Dumbledore could actually expel us," Vilde said with a sad face.

"I miss their horror-stricken faces," Julie said with a pout.

"Me too, Cookie. Me too," Vilde said and they patted each other's arms.

"All right! What's the fifth rule?" Erynne asked.

"The fifth rule is there are no rules except for the above," Vilde said wickedly.

"Oh, like that," Erynne said wickedly.

"Mhm," Julie said joyously, but in a creepy manner that only she could manage.

They then walked to Hogsmeade to get a butterbeer.

* * *

**Severus: **What's wrong with Erynne?  
**Lily: **Aw, you do care!  
**I thought you already knew what was the matter with Erynne, Sevvy-boy.  
Severus: **Hn.  
**Erynne: **OH! I HAVE A C-NAME! Bledi-bledi-bluse! So there! Fail on everyone who does not have a C-name!  
**Sirius: **I wasn't that much in this chapter. How dull…  
**Remus: **Not everyone loves you, Paddy-boy xD  
**Sirius: **You're just saying that because you got a big part of this chapter!  
**Remus: **Of course.  
**Vilde: **NUUU! You have destroyed my Remy! FOOL BITCHIUS! I SHALL NOW EXECUTE YOU! SAMURAI-STYLE!  
**Sirius: **NUUU! *Hides behind Julie*  
**Julie: **No one touches my baby!  
**Sirius: ** I love you too, Julie-girl!  
**Julie: **Good doggie!  
**Anyways, I think they summed up the chapter so you wouldn't fail to comment on something in your review? *hinthint*! Love you guys! And sorry for being so slow again! Please review!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh my! I'm so slow! Oh, well! Here's a new chapter anyways ^^**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Thanks to:**

_Cetacea-of-Time_

_Candy Writer_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Many meetings**

The rumor that Erynne had gotten a C-name had spread quickly through the school, and though nothing really changed, they were more on guard than ever. Now, the C-girls weren't just three, they were four. Equally as many as the Marauders, and from the same house. The last anyone wanted now, was a union of those groups, and the fact that three of the four was now dating James, Sirius and Remus certainly didn't help. And Lily was no longer enough to stop the three other girls from pranking their asses off. Whether that was because Vilde, Julie and Erynne were too many for Lily to handle, or because she was on a slippery slope to becoming one of them completely was unknown.

Erynne was currently executing her test-prank. Vilde and Julie were sitting in the common room wondering what it was, along with Lily who was praying the gods that it wasn't all that bad. She was about to be very disappointed as Erynne used her wand and painted something on the wall. When she was done, she looked extremely pleased at her work and walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. When she reached it, Vilde and Julie jumped up.

"Where?" Vilde asked.

"What?" Julie pressed.

"Come on!" Vilde said.

"Tell us!" Julie said.

Erynne laughed. "Just walk to Moaning-Myrtle's bathroom, girls, and you'll see it," she said wickedly.

Vilde and Julie exchanged a look. "We can't," they said defeated.

"Why?" Erynne asked.

"Because everyone will then think we did it," Vilde said seriously.

"They will anyways," Erynne pointed out.

"That _is_ true," Julie said with a thoughtful expression.

Erynne grinned. "Yup," she said.

"Then let's go," Vilde said happily and they marched out of the common room.

When they reached the hall, Vilde and Julie wrinkled their noses.

"What's that smell?" Julie asked.

A meaningful glance passed between them. "Manflesh," they said in union in a very dark and ragged voice.

Then they laughed and kept walking, though Erynne was now looking confused at them. Of course she did: she hadn't seen 'The Lord of the Rings'. Then Vilde and Julie stopped dead in front of the wall. They stood there, completely dumbstruck. Then their bodies started shaking. It build itself up and they were soon standing in a completely empty hallway, laughing harder and harder.

"In-geni-ous, E-rynne!" Vilde managed.

"How… did… you… know?" Julie pressed.

Vilde hit Julie. "She… does-n't! Idi-ot!" she laughed.

"What don't I know?" Erynne asked.

"Nuu-uu-uu-thing!" they both bellowed.

There, on the wall, twelve words were standing.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the lair, beware," Julie said, after having calmed down.

Vilde grinned. Instead of saying 'It's written in blood', she said: "It's written in poop."

Then they burst out laughing again. Lair instead of heir. This was just awesome, they both agreed.

Erynne had definitely earned her place in the C-gang. "Let's go before someone finds us," she then said wickedly.

"I'm sorry, there'll be none of that," the voice of Albus Dumbledore said as he walked around the corner.

Vilde, Julie and Erynne tried really hard not to laugh at the absurdity of the scene, and tried even harder to look innocent. Dumbledore studied the words. He then raised his wand and pointed it at the dirt. It didn't vanish.

"That was a good spell, Ms. McWood," he complimented her.

"Thanks Dumbly," Erynne said, and then caught herself, "I mean Dumbledore!" Dumbledore laughed.

"Dumbly. What a creative nickname," he said joyously.

The C-girls stared at him with awe; how they loved their principal.

"You're awesome, Albus-chan," Julie said happily.

"I did take the liberty to find out what chan meant, you know," he said humorously.

Julie and Vilde laughed at that.

"Now, I need to talk to the two of you. Erynne, would you mind going back to your common room without these two?" Dumbledore asked her.

Erynne looked slightly confused, but nodded nonetheless. She then turned and walked away.

Dumbledore waited for a second. "Does she know about the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked.

"Not unless you're referring to the toilets," Vilde said with a snicker.

Dumbledore nodded. "That's good," he said. Then he turned. "Follow me," he said and the two girls did so.

Five minutes later, the girls found themselves sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. He had all the destroyed horcruxes lain out on the top of it. Vilde and Julie exchanged a look.

"Do you know where the last horcrux is?" Vilde asked Dumbledore.

"No," he said sadly.

"Wouldn't he keep it on him? Voldemort, I mean," Julie asked.

"No," Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Vilde asked.

"Because to keep a horcrux to his own soul too much will weaken him. The dark magic affects him more than it affects anyone else," Dumbledore explained.

"Okay, then he has given it to a trustworthy servant," Julie concluded.

"But Voldemort does not trust anyone but himself," Vilde pointed out.

"He trusted Lucius enough with the diary and Bellatrix with the cup," Julie said.

And then she gasped.

"What?" Vilde asked.

"He trusted Bellatrix with the cup!" Julie yelled excitedly.

"What are you on abou- OH!" Vilde yelled and jumped up.

"What am I missing?" Dumbledore asked.

"But that means…" Julie said slowly, and couldn't finish.

"Means what?" Dumbledore asked.

"That either, we died, or we were sent back to our world," Vilde finished.

Dumbledore's confused look changed. He had understood as well.

"This all happened in Harry Potter's past. It really did. We're not sent because of a random happening. We're sent because it's faith. It already happened. Faith sent us back, so we'd save Harry from having to suffer through his teens," Vilde said, walking back and forth over the floor.

"And when this happened last time, no, _now_, Voldemort gave the horcrux to Bellatrix!" Julie said triumphantly.

"But then, why weren't we able to destroy the horcruxes last time?" Vilde asked.

"Because faith gave us a second chance after living in an alternative universe!" Julie said.

"Are you saying that we really are from this universe? That our family isn't our family?" Vilde asked, a pained expression on her face.

Julie understood that Vilde was referring to her father. "I don't know," she said, the triumph dampened.

"But then, the horcrux is in Gringotts," Vilde said.

"Can we get in there?" Julie asked, looking at the very thoughtful Dumbledore.

"No," he said immediately, "Gringotts cannot be robbed. We cannot take that chance."

"But if Bellatrix is discovered to be a Death Eater, won't it be legal then?" Vilde asked.

"Yes, but we have no evidence," Dumbledore said calmly.

The two girls sighed and looked utterly defeated.

"We'll talk more about this some other time, girls. Now, get to bed. Oh, and Julie?" Dumbledore added as the two girls walked over to the door.

They both stopped and turned back.

"Have a good birthday," he said with a wink.

Julie beamed. "I shall," she said, and they left.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Julie turned to Vilde.

"How come it isn't perverse when Dumbledore winks?" she asked.

Vilde snorted. "He's gay," she said calmly.

"Then why doesn't Harry think it's odd?" Julie asked.

"He's Dumbledore," Vilde said with a shrug.

"You're right," Julie said.

"Always am," Vilde said.

Julie snorted.

"Shut up," Vilde growled.

"Oh, little kitty is angry," Julie said teasingly.

"You better run," Vilde said evilly.

Julie eeped and ran away, Vilde just behind her.

* * *

**Sirius: **Enemies of the lair? That's the best you've got?  
**Are you hinting at something?  
Sirius: **Nope.  
**You better not.  
Julie: **I think it was ingenious! POOP! It never goes old.  
**Erynne: **That's not quite true, Cookie. Poop does go old…  
**Julie: **Haha, very funny…  
**Erynne: **Mhm!  
**And, thanks, **_Hermitt_** for the brilliancy of the awesome idea of awesome poop! I dig you!  
Please review, you guys! :D**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	28. Chapter 28

**Guys… I'm so, so sorry about being so terribly late at updating, and when I finally do, it's such a short chapter. I swear, I feel terribly guilty. But this is my last year at school, the last term, and everything is really starting to get very hectic. Soon it's the mid-term tests period, then the russ-period (which is a time of the year when seniors party all night long from 20****th**** of April to 17****th**** of May), and then comes the exam period. But I'm gonna try my best to start updating once a week again, but don't hate me if I don't, hate school. And if you already hate school, then hate it some more :D**

**Chapter 28: Happy B-Day!**

Julie woke to a beautiful Wednesday with hopes of a happy birthday. After all, it wasn't every day a girl turned seventeen. Oh, her poor parents when she came home. She'd really put them through hell. That's when she realized; she had no idea of where her parents were. A sadness unlike anything hit her, and she bit her lip. She hoped they were all right. But it was weird. This was going to be the first time in her life when she didn't get any gifts from her parents or family. She really didn't look forward to it. But knowing her friends, they would do whatever they could to make sure she would enjoy her seventeenth birthday. Speaking of which; where were her friends?

* * *

Vilde looked seriously on them. "You all know why I'm saying this. Because of our involvement with Voldemort, Julie's parents aren't here. She needs a lot of cheering up today. This is her first birthday ever without her parents even knowing she was born, so, if you overlook my horrible way of phrasing myself; let's go cheer her up! I also talked to Albus, and he told me to use the entire day on making her feel happy, so; We're skipping classes today!" Vilde said happily.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I think not," she said slowly, while the others cheered.

"I knew you would be hard to bend, Charmy, but I also know that if Cookie does not have a good time today, it will be on you because you chose school over friends," Vilde said with small, cunning eyes.

Lily looked horrified. "I'd never choose school over Cookie! Ever!" she said.

"Good, then! Are we ready? I got the chocolate! Sirius, what you got?" she asked bossily.

"The coke is right here!" Sirius said, holding the bottle in his hand.

"Lily?" Vilde asked.

"I got the straw all right," Lily said, still a bit exasperated.

"James?"

"The glass is still whole, relax," he replied.

"Peter?" Vilde asked.

"Got the paprika chips," he piped up.

"Goodie! And Remus?"

"The package is a-okay," he said calmly.

"Good! Both of them, right?" Vilde asked.

"Yep," Remus nodded.

Then the seven people marched their way towards the girls' dormitory.

* * *

Julie sat up in her bed and looked around. No one was in the dormitory. They had probably gone down to eat. Julie felt like lying back down and dying, but was very happy she didn't when Erynne walked out of the bathroom with a bathrobe around her body and a towel on her head. She beamed at Julie.

"Happy B-day!" she yelled and skipped over, giving Julie a hug.

Julie grinned. "Thanks," she said happily, but still didn't feel quite so good.

Then the door to the girls' dormitory burst open, and all the marauders and the rest of the c-gang was standing in the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled and Vilde ran over to Julie, giving her a hug, closely followed by Lily and Sirius.

From the latter, Julie received a soft kiss. She smiled at that. Then she saw how Remus walked over to Erynne and sneakily gave her something.

Erynne grinned at Julie's suspicious gaze. "Be patient, darling," she said with a wicked tone.

"What are you guys planning?" Julie asked with suspicious eyes.

Vilde simply grinned at her friend.

Then Julie jumped out of bed pointing accusingly at the boys. "How the heck did you get into the dormitory?" she snapped at them.

James grinned. "Well, we sure learned something when we took a slide down the stairs," he said. Then he made a grimace. "I will never forgive you for that, though," he said.

The girls laughed. Then James walked over to Julie. She looked warily at him. Then he put down an awesome looking glass in a transcendental purple color with 'Coca-Cola' written on it. Julie frowned. Sirius then walked over to the glass and pulled out the coke, making Julie smile as he poured it into the glass. Then Lily walked over, and put a straw into the glass.

The straw was so twirled and so awesome that Julie assumed it had been made like that with magic. She was staring at it with dreamy eyes. She really wanted to try it. Then a very known cracking sound filled the room, and Julie's head shot towards Vilde, who was holding a large chocolate bar, cracking it. She widened her eyes. Vilde looked wickedly at her. Julie narrowed her eyes.

Then they both started, on the exact same time, to run around the dormitory, Vilde avoiding Julie, and Julie trying to capture Vilde. While so, Vilde was laughing evilly. The others rolled their eyes, and Remus grabbed Vilde around her waist, stopping her. She pouted up at him, but didn't have much time to do that when Julie charged and jumped on Vilde so they both fell to the ground. Vilde hit her head in the floor, but it didn't hurt … _that_ much. She narrowed her eyes at Julie, who was sitting on her with her arm stretched n a victory pose, holding the chocolate.

Then Vilde grinned. "Guess who just woke up?" she said, laughing loudly.

Julie then widened her eyes. "It's _Norwegian_ chocolate!" she yelled happily, skipping over to the bed and sitting down, taking a bite with big, dreamy eyes.

Vilde chuckled along with the others. She then looked at the others, and they all nodded.

"_Happy birthday to you.  
Happy birthday to you.  
Happy birthday dear Julie!  
Happy birthday to you!"_

Julie shook her head, but was grinning. Plan was succeeding as of now. Remus then walked over to Julie and gave her a present. "It's from Prongs, Wormtail and myself," he said.

Julie beamed and took the present with a cheerful 'thank you'. She opened the wrappings and looked into a box. Her looks got pretty shocked.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked them all.

Remus smiled and nodded. "Probably," he said.

She stuck her hand into the box and gripped tightly. Sirius and Remus both ready at her side to help her. She dragged out a big plasma TV.

Julie shook her head slightly. "How the heck did you get this?" she asked with big eyes.

"Charmy found this weird spell that, if used on the right person, makes someone able to see how things will be in the future, and Ta-daa! Here it is," Vilde said with a big grin.

Julie didn't really get it, but she didn't really care either. Then Erynne walked over to Julie and gave her the last present.

"Enjoy, Cookie, you better," Vilde said seriously.

Julie frowned and then took up … "Playstation 3? That's just not possible, Crazy! How the heck did you guys manage this?" she asked completely confused and happy.

"Same spell, same person," Lily merely said.

Julie blinked. "Oookaaay…" she said doubtfully. But then shrugged. "So, I have TV and Playstation… CRAZY! We're gonna watch the Lord of the Rings, right?" she bellowed happily.

Vilde grinned. "You got it," she said happily.

It had been way too long since they had watched the trilogy. Sirius then jumped up from Julie's bed that he had been sitting on.

"Kitchen, guys, we need breakfast and goodies," he said seriously, and the marauders left the room instantly.

Julie felt a big grin spread on her face. "LOTR," she muttered.

Vilde snickered. Then they rose and used Wingardium Leviosa to lift the beds and make a more comfortable place.

Julie then stopped. "But it's electricity," she said slowly, praying that the girls had thought of that.

Lily grinned. "As we said; place the spell on the right person," she said.

"He was aware of us placing the spell on him, and he made some changes so it wouldn't need electricity, but it has to be put under a spell that Charmy remembers," Vilde explained with a smile.

"You guys are awesome," Julie said happily.

"Only for those who deserves it," Erynne joked.

Julie laughed at that.

When the boys returned, they saw the girls sitting ready, waiting for them. Remus smiled and walked over to Vilde, and sat down beside her while Sirius, of course, walked over to Julie. Erynne was sitting between the two mentioned girls, and Lily was somewhat avoiding James' look, but he didn't seem to care as he sat down next to her, Peter sitting at the end.

"All righty! Are you guys ready to see the best movies ever made?" Julie asked loudly.

"Yes!" they all said.

Lily pointed her wand at both the boxes, muttered something neither one could hear, or was too complicated to comprehend, and the TV instantly turned on, along with the PS3. She then turned to the LOTR blu-ray box and inserted the first disk. Lily's wand was the remote, and Vilde and Julie directed her to what she should click on. Soon, the room was filled with the intro to the Lord of the Rings. Vilde and Julie were grinning like two nimrods only could, and the others were waiting in excitement. It didn't take long before every single one of them was completely into it.

When the clock was … well, late, the three movies were ended. Just like the Fellowship. Everyone in the room, with exception of Vilde and Julie, were completely shocked that they had not seen these movies before. Of course, Vilde threw a meaningful look at the marauders and Lily, they all understanding that these movies were yet to be made. Erynne noticed the look, though, but the two space/time travelers were very aware that Erynne was starting to suspect something.

This because of the future spell they had used on the man in the store, and also because Julie knew what the TV was, as well as the Playstation. They were going to tell her, they were just waiting for the opportune moment, like Captain Jack Sparrow would've said. But when was this moment? Vilde looked at Julie. Next Thursday, they decided between themselves. In the meantime, they had some serious planning to do.

* * *

**Sirius: **Wow. I. Love. LOTR. I LOVE LOTR!

**Of course you do. It's most adventurous, and you're very adventurous. And that is as close to a compliment as you're ever gonna get from me ^^**

**Sirius: **You're a bitch…  
**Julie: **No joke… And I have to share a dorm with her…

**Ah, you know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**

**Remus: **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS!

**HEY! You completely ruined my dramatic exit! REMY! THAT WAS CRUEL!**

**Remus: **I didn't mean to be rude…  
**Lily: **This is gonna take some time.  
**James: **Yeah, remember that last time they had a discussion?  
**Peter: **It _never_ ended…  
**Everyone except Remus and GD: **BYE AND SEE YOU LATER GUYS!


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! New chapter! And it's long! :D I'm so good! Anyways, I totally had a writing marathon, and I'm like, ahead of my chapter-posting! xD I'm so awesome!**

**Nah, but seriously, I love you guys so much, you're awesome, and I hope you like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it at least!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne, Izzy, Anne, Diana and Helena, as well as any other charrie you've never heard, read or seen before!**

**Thanks to:**

_Cetacea-of-Time_

_Candy Writer_

_Hermitt_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Letting Erynne know and difficult changes**

The coming Thursday was coming too quickly for Vilde and Julie to like. They hadn't forgotten the silent treatment from their friends when they first told them. It hadn't been nice. But Erynne would hopefully not take it as bad as they did. They had planned to meet her in the Room of Requirement, just like last time they told, because this was a place they wouldn't be overheard or interrupted. So they walked up to the room and sat down, waiting for Erynne to join them.

* * *

Remus was walking around on the grounds of Hogwarts. He had found some solitude as he needed to think. It didn't take long, though, until someone came and bothered him.

"Hello," the voice said behind him.

He turned to see who it was. It was that Ravenclaw girl.

"Hello," Remus said back, acknowledging her presence.

She smiled to him.

"What are you doing, walking around in the corridors?" she asked him curiously.

"Thinking," Remus said with a shrug.

"And I'm intruding," she said with a sigh and turned to walk away.

Remus bit his lip, and then felt guilty. "No, not at all. Hey, I didn't catch your name," he said softly.

She turned and walked over to him with a smile.

"Right, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Helena, Helena Brocken," she said, reaching out a hand for him to shake.

Remus took it. "I'm Remus Lupin," he said calmly.

"I know. Everyone knows the marauders," she said with a shrug.

Remus chuckled slightly. "Yeah, they seem to do so," he said with a shrug, "Not always pleasant, though."

"I can see why. Intrusions in personal life. People walking up to you when you're searching solitude, even in the corridors," Helena joked.

Remus had to smile at that. "You know, that's way too true," he retorted.

Helena giggled. The two of them then just found themselves walking around in the corridors, chatting.

* * *

Erynne was standing completely still in the Room of Requirement, trying to process what Vilde and Julie had just told her. She didn't quite know how to comprehend it, but it had been rather obvious when they had given Julie TV's of very high standards, as well as much else that had yet to be invented in this world.

But knowing that they were from the future… It was so different from suspecting some weird power they had. Not to mention that they weren't from Erynne's future, but a completely other world with no magic, where Erynne hadn't even existed.

"I know it's confusing," Vilde said softly, "But please try to understand that it isn't something we can blurt out to just about anyone."

Erynne nodded quickly, but didn't say anything. She was still trying to process it. She tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes, trying to calm the maelstrom of thoughts in her head. She grit her teeth after a moment, and then looked at the two girls.

"It's okay," she said, "I understand that you couldn't tell me. It's just… What the fuck? That's so _weird_!" she burst.

A smile graced her lips, though and she ran over and hugged them.

"Thanks for telling me," she said honestly.

Vilde and Julie both sighed deeply, obviously extremely relieved. It couldn't have been easy on them to keep the secret either. It must've been so hard, not to mention weird.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you didn't explode at us," Julie said with a big grin.

"Of course I wouldn't! You're my friends. And friends stick together through rough and tough," Erynne said honestly with a wink.

Vilde and Julie blinked. She was right, of course, but it was weird to hear someone say it. The two girls were suddenly very glad that they hadn't brought the marauders and Lily with them; they would've felt so bad for how they took the situation. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that Vilde and Julie had kind of lied to them with the whole being psychic thing. But still.

* * *

Remus laughed at what Helena said about the giant squid in the Black Lake when he realized how much the clock was. They had been walking around in the castle for ages. He was surprised at how easy it had been to talk to the Ravenclaw. He was about to say that he had to go back to the common room when Helena turned utterly serious.

"Remus, there's something I need to tell you," she said.

Remus frowned. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Not here, let's find an empty classroom," Helena said, and took Remus' wrist, leading him to an empty classroom on the second floor.

Inside, she closed the door, looking skeptically around.

"There's no one here," Remus said calmly.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Very," Remus said, his curiosity increasing.

Helena still looked a bit insecure, but she then sighed and leaned on a desk. "It's about … Vilde," she said softly, not looking Remus in the eyes.

Remus was taken aback by this, and suddenly felt a sort of wariness about this girl. When it came to Vilde, Helena had done enough already. She seemed to notice Remus stiffen.

"It's not about that incident. Which I'm still very sorry about," she said solemnly, looking him straight in the eyes.

Remus knew she wasn't lying, and his instincts told him to believe whatever Helena said. He didn't know why, but something about her was very trustworthy.

"What is it about then?" Remus asked, relaxing a bit.

"It's about something I heard some days ago. I heard her talking to her friend, Erynne. She said that she … ehm, maybe you'd like to sit down?" Helena asked him.

Remus was by now way to curious to think about what she asked him, so he instantly sat down on a desk. "Go on," he said.

"It might be harsh," Helena said.

"Then rip off the band-aid," he said with a shrug.

"All right. Well, she said that she cared a lot for you, but that she's stopped loving you, but doesn't dare to say it," Helena said quickly.

Remus let the words be processed slowly, word for word. Then he frowned.

"I don't believe you," he said lowly, but it wasn't convincing.

Helena sighed. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" she asked him slowly.

"You don't like Vilde," Remus said quickly, his voice faltering in the slightest.

"But I like you. I mean-" Helena blushed and shook her head, continuing "- You know what I mean. I have no reason for hurting you. You seem too kind."

Remus looked up at her with a completely vacant expression. "Do you mean it?" he asked her.

"I cross my heart," Helena said solemnly.

Remus rose from the desk. "I'm … leaving," he said in a voice that wasn't his own.

Helena was about to stop him, but he raised an arm.

"Don't. I'm not mad at you. Just need to calm my thoughts," he said in the same strange voice, and left the room.

He walked down a corridor and towards the men's lavatory. He reached it, very grateful that no one was around. He took a deep breath, but something clutched in his chest, making him cough so badly that tears filled his eyes. He wasn't sure if that was really true. It probably wasn't. He was probably just crying, like the weak person he was.

He grit his teeth. He should confront Vilde to hear what she said, to hear the truth from her. He straightened up and wiped his eyes, walking out of the lavatory towards the Gryffindor common room. The stairs were exceptionally long this time. He felt so tired. He felt too tired to walk them all, so he crossed the third floor and found the shortcut that would take him directly to the seventh floor. Once by the secret passage, he murmured;

"Arona."

The wall lifted and he walked into the room, turned four times and then walked out again, on the seventh floor. Remus walked towards the portrait and it swung open as he said the password, Nefrolia, and was about to crawl in, when he stopped completely.

Vilde was talking. "-don't love Remus, but I'm staying with him, because I can't bear the thought of hurting him," she was saying.

Remus clenched his teeth, and if it weren't for his instincts, he would probably have frozen and been unable to move for an hour or so. But his instincts pulled him away from the portrait and back to the shortcut, where he sat down, breathing heavily. He couldn't be here. He needed to go to the Room of Requirement. That way, the other marauders couldn't find him, before remembering that the Room wasn't shown in the map. That would give him about one hour. So he walked quickly up the stairs, leaving the Fat Lady rather annoyed at him. Like he would care.

* * *

Vilde turned to Julie. They were alone in the common room, with exception of the two other C-girls, Lily and Erynne.

"I suppose you have a point, but protecting Sirius is not going to help him. Remember that. He is perfectly capable of looking for trouble," Vilde said calmly.

Julie had to smile at that. They were discussing the horcruxes again, this time along with the two other girls. Julie had brought up that this hunt was going to be dangerous, and that Voldemort would use any means necessary to stop the two girls, though they were pretty sure that he didn't really consider them the world's biggest threat.

That was the only advantage they had, really. The element of surprise. However, Julie didn't want Sirius to be in danger because of her, so she wanted to tell him that she didn't love him anymore. Maybe then he'd stay away from her. Vilde, however, snorted at that.

Julie frowned. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Well, I love Remus, right? So I couldn't possibly tell him that I don't love Remus, but I'm staying with him, because I can't bear the thought of hurting him," she said.

She then blinked. She thought she heard the portrait closing, and she rose, looking into the hole. Nothing there but darkness.

"Did you guys hear anything?" Vilde asked.

Julie shrugged. "Not really," she said calmly.

Lily shook her head too. Only Erynne seemed a bit suspicious.

"Hm. Oh well. I guess it was nothing," Vilde said and sat back down again, having no idea of the trouble she was going to be in.

* * *

Not until next morning, that was. It was a fullmoon that night, and she looked forward to it, feeling slightly guilty about that; she was pretty sure Remus was not looking forward to it. She sighed silently and rose from the bed, looking at the drawn curtains of the other girls' in the room. She looked at the clock and her eyes opened wide. It was six in the morning!

She wanted to groan, but didn't want to wake the others, so she merely walked into the bathroom and took on her clothes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Something had been gnawing at the back of her head the entire night, and she didn't know what it was. She sighed again. When she was done with the grooming, she walked out to the stairs and down to the common room. She saw Remus sitting by the couch and the first smile of the day was placed on her lips.

"Hey," she said happily and sat down next to him.

He didn't look so good.

"What is it?" Vilde asked.

Remus' gray eyes turned to her and she blinked. They looked … empty.

"Hey, if it's about tonight, it'll be okay. We'll be there. I'll be the-"

"Don't," Remus said in a harsh voice.

Vilde frowned. "Don't what?" she asked, feeling confused.

Was it something she had done?

"I don't want you there," he said with a cold voice.

Vilde was shocked by the menace in his voice and rose slowly from the couch. "What's going on, Remus?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

Remus sighed and rose as well, looking at her. "We're done, Vilde. You and me. I'm breaking up with you," he said calmly.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed thoroughly! And what is up with this cliffhanger? :O**

**Review guys! :D**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey ya'll! New chapter! Sorry about not having updated in … ages… Honestly I really am. And the worst part is that I've had this chapter ready for ages and just forgotten to add it… ANYWAYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Erynne and any other characters you've never heard/seen/read about.**

**I give my huge thanks to my awesome reviewers:**

_Hermitt_

_AnnabethWeasley22_

_Cetacea-of-Time_

_ForgottenHale_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Adapting to changes**

Vilde stumbled backwards. "What-?" she asked slowly, trying to comprehend his words.

She just couldn't get them to sink in. Why? What had she done that was so wrong?

"Is it me?" was all she managed, and she wanted to punch herself.

She didn't want to ask such a stupid question, but for the first time in her life, she finally realized why people were so goddamned annoying in movies when they broke up. There really wasn't anything but 'is it me' to say.

Remus shook his head slowly. "No, it's not. I just don't… I don't love you the way I thought I did," he said, looking down at his feet.

The action pissed Vilde off. "Look me in the eyes when you talk to me, Remus! Goddammit, I think I've earned that much!" she hissed at him.

Remus looked up into her eyes. "I don't love you, Vilde," he said steadily.

Vilde grit her teeth. Then she nodded. "Okay," she said with a low voice, "All right then."

She turned on her heels and walked back into the girls' dormitory, throwing herself onto her bed. She kept her eyes open, waiting for the rest of them to wake up. When they did, they looked at her.

"Coming?" Julie asked her.

"I feel kinda sick today. I don't think I should go to classes," Vilde said in a sick monotone voice that just wasn't hers.

Julie frowned. "Do you want me to fetch madam Pomfrey?" she asked slowly.

Vilde shook her head. "Nah, I think it's just the flu," she said, "And I didn't get much sleep. Maybe I'll join you for lunch."

Julie nodded.

"All right then," she said and walked out of the girls' dormitory along with the other girls.

The moment the door shut closed, Vilde unclenched her teeth and took a deep breath that broke into a sob. She turned around and buried her head in her pillow, crying for a long time.

* * *

Julie wondered what was wrong with Vilde. She hadn't looked sick. Tired, yes. But not sick. Maybe it was just an act to get out of the small test they would have in Transfiguration later that day, but that just wasn't it. Something about her eyes made Julie think about the time Vilde had told her that her father hadn't come with them to this world.

They were so sad, but they didn't water up. Julie knew Vilde had a problem with not showing any emotions amongst people she cared about, because she wanted them to feel safe around her. Julie thought it was a bit stupid, because one wasn't safe around Vilde; you never knew what prank she'd pull next.

Julie's eyes landed on the marauders. Peter was quiet as usual. James and Sirius were planning pranks as usual. And Remus was looking sad, as usual on a moonlit morning. What wasn't usual, was the fact that he kept glancing over at the C-girls, though he was probably wondering where Vilde was. Julie just couldn't figure out why he didn't ask her. Seriously, she was sitting two seats away.

In the end, Peter was the one who spoke up. "Where's Vilde?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

Sirius and James also looked up, seeing that the brown-haired girl was missing.

Julie gave a small smile. "She wasn't feeling well. She said she was down with the flu," she explained.

Peter nodded, but Sirius and James turned to Remus.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius accused.

Remus blinked. "It's not like I know everything," he said shortly.

Julie raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you ask where she was?" she asked suspiciously.

She was starting to add two and two, and she was pretty sure the outcome wasn't going to be four, but one, if understandable. Remus looked at his plate, remaining silent.

"You broke up, didn't you?" Julie asked lowly.

"Jeez, woman, mind your own business!" he said annoyed, rose and walked away.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "No way," he said slowly.

Julie frowned, and looked down at her food. "Tell professor Flitwick that I'll be ten minutes late," she said calmly, and walked from the Great Hall, back up to the Gryffindor common room.

She walked up to the girls' dormitory, but Vilde wasn't in her bed.

"Crazy?" Julie asked into the empty room.

A sound came from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" a hoarse voice asked.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked.

"No. I'm throwing up," the bathroom-voice replied.

Julie could hear the pout in her tone, but she didn't believe her. She was about to say so, when a retching sound came from the bathroom. She wasn't joking.

"So you really are sick?" Julie asked.

"Why would I lie?" Vilde asked back.

"I don't know. To hide the fact that you and Remus broke up?" Julie asked silently.

The bathroom went silent for a minute, before the flushing of a toilet could be heard, and the sink went on. Vilde then came walking out of the bathroom, looking pretty sick now.

"Wow, I guess I know what an alien looks like now," Julie said slowly, with a pained smile.

Vilde narrowed her eyes, which were slightly red, but Julie didn't comment on it.

Vilde couldn't keep her smile back though, and let out a snort. "Now you know how I feel when I look at you," she burned.

Julie opened her mouth in shock. "Ah, burn!" she said.

Vilde gave a small laugh. Then she sighed and sat down on her bed.

Julie walked over. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. But it's gonna be fine. I'll move on. I won't be one of those saggy girls who stays in her room for weeks on end," Vilde said sourly.

"Like me?" Julie asked, not really offended, but Vilde looked mortified.

"That was in fifth grade, girl! Back then, I'd be hiding under the bed for months! We weren't even sexually adapted!" she said horrified.

Julie grinned widely. "Yeah, that's pretty true," she commented.

Vilde had to smile. But Julie looked as if lightning had struck her. She pointed from Vilde to the toilet. Morning. Throwing up. No way!

"Crazy, will you tell me why you're having nausea in the morning?" Julie asked seriously.

Vilde frowned and looked to the bathroom and back at Julie. Then she snorted.

"Give me a break. I'd come running to you with every single detail, good or bad, had I slept with Remus," she said in an obvious tone.

Julie sighed relieved, placing her hand on her chest.

"Good. So you're still a virgin then?" Julie asked wickedly.

"In this lifetime? Yes," Vilde said with a smirk.

Julie blinked and then grinned. "Right, I'd forgotten about _him_," she said, remembering a guy Vilde once had dated.

Vilde sighed and leaned back on her bed. "I just don't get it," she said softly.

"Remus?" Julie asked, to make sure they were thinking about the same thing.

"Yes," Vilde said.

"What did he say to you?" Julie asked.

"He said he didn't love me the way he thought he had. So I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Vilde said, looking emptily up into the roof.

"You know, you can cry, Crazy. I won't reprimand you or anything," Julie said softly.

"I know that. It's not that I don't want to cry in front of people, though. I can't. It just doesn't work," Vilde said slowly, "Not after so many years of shutting it out."

Julie nodded. "I guess I understand," she said calmly.

She then looked at the clock. 09:16. Shit.

"Crazy, I gotta get to class, otherwise professor Flitwick will kill me," she said and rose.

Vilde shook her head. "Nah, he's too kind. But go on ahead. I'll be there in Transfiguration," she said calmly.

Julie nodded and left the tower.

* * *

**I love you guys, and please bare (bear?) with me. I know it's easy to lose interest in stories that do not update frequently, but don't forget me, okay? Pweety pweease!**

**Sirius: **Why shouldn't they? You totally forgot about me last chapter!

**Ah, you poor thing. How horrible isn't that?**

**Sirius: **Don't talk like that to me! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME INTO YOUR CHATBOX!

**James: **She didn't let anyone into the chatbox last time. Be happy you're invited now.

**I **_**never**_** invited you. You guys just show up. With your annoying voodoo skills!**

**Lily: **It's called magic…

**WHO CARES? I CAN'T DO IT! *looks jealously at the magicians***

**Sirius: ***smirks* Well, shame on you.

**Watch it, kiddo. I have control over this story, remember? AKA, I control YOU!**

**Severus: **Owned, punk.

**Sirius: **Watch it Snivellus. You don't want Erynne to see you weak, do you?

**I own you too, Sevvy -.-**

**Severus: ***mutters curses under his breath*

**Oookaaay… I think I should wrap this up before I turn into a frog…**

**Severus: **Good idea. *fixes GD with death glare*

***looks innocently around* BYE MY WONDEROUS READERS! I LOVE YOOOUUU! And… Ehm. DO NOT LISTEN TO SIRIUS!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay so… I've been gone a … while. And well… I have no excuse. So … HOW ARE YOU ALL?! *insert desperate face that wants to move on* Anyways, to make it up to you, I shall be posting one more chapter today or tomorrow. But I won't say you have my word on it, I think I've broken it a few times already…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever. It's the cold hard truth, my friends.**

**Claimer: I do own some of the characters, like Julie, Vilde, Erynne, Izzy, Diana, Anne and that evil Biatch I've called Helena.**

**So, please enjoy my dear ones!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Be my date**

Vilde had shown up in Transfiguration as promised, and the test had gone well, but seeing Remus hadn't been easy, to say the least. She figured it was just how it was going to be the first few weeks. She hoped they were friends by Christmas, though. However, Vilde had a feeling she wouldn't go running under the full moon tonight. She sighed a bit, looking at her plate, where she was sitting in the Great Hall between Erynne and Izzy.

Many people had already heard that Remus and Vilde were done, but she hadn't expected any less. She just kept her mask through the classes and tried during lunch, but she really wasn't that hungry. She did eat some bacon. Honestly, it had to be much worse for her not to eat bacon.

"If there's one thing Voldemort doesn't understand, it's bacon," Julie said with a shrug.

Sirius looked at her with a questioning look, wondering where the hell that came from. James laughed a bit though.

"There is no good or evil. There is only bacon, and those too weak to seek it," Vilde said with a careface, though her lips twitched a bit in the corners.

James laughed again, and this time Sirius went along with it too.

"There's one thing we have that Voldemort doesn't. Bacon," Sirius said happily.

Vilde and Julie blinked. That was a quote from the film. Well, not exactly, but heck, how did he guess something like that?

"Good one!" James said, "Now me: Voldemort might be strong, but he can't bacon us!"

Vilde and Julie laughed. That was not a quote, but it was pretty good, assuming the 'bacon' was supposed to be 'defeat'.

* * *

Remus looked on as they started joking about Voldemort and bacon. He could see the funny part about it, but he didn't laugh. He didn't feel like he had anything to do with the C-gang anymore, and that meant that when the marauders were hanging out with them, he would only feel like a third wheel, so he'd probably stay away from them altogether, except for lunch, like now, and dinner and breakfast, he guessed. It was weird to see Vilde laugh, really, but he was at the same time happy that she was laughing. Helena had been right.

Vilde didn't love him the way he loved her. She was just too good to admit it. And now she was looking all right again and she looked happy. So he wasn't going to be selfish about it and complain. She deserved better than that. But it hurt that she was no longer his. Or, she wasn't anyone's, ever. She was her own person, she had made sure that Remus had understood that, but still, they weren't who they once were. He would really miss her, and it would take a miracle to get him to move on. He sighed and looked around the hall, seeing Helena over by the Ravenclaw table. Just then she looked up, and she gave a wave.

Remus gave a wave back, and didn't notice that Vilde had seen it, and was now looking at the blue-clothed girl. She recognized her as the girl that had pushed Vilde down the stairs. Vilde frowned. When had they become friends? She guessed there were many things she didn't know about Remus anymore. She then noticed the worried look she received from Julie, and shook her head, saying she was okay.

* * *

The days passed, and Christmas was getting closer. The awkward aura around Vilde and Remus wasn't so strained anymore, and they could even look at each other, asking to pass things along the table without jumping when the one said the other's name. This was definitely an improvement. Remus had been hanging around with Helena for a while, and made a friend out of her.

Vilde couldn't help the small itch of jealousy from stinging her when she saw them together, but she acted cool about it. It was cool. She and Remus were done. That was it. No more them. Remus actually liked Helena. She was very kind. And she was also pretty convincing. At the current time, she and Remus were talking together in an empty classroom where the students had just left for dinner.

"So, how are you holding up?" Helena asked casually, though there was a tone of slight worry in there somewhere.

Remus rolled his eyes at her. "I'm okay, really. It's just … weird," he said calmly.

Helena smiled. "Yeah, I bet it is. Do you think you'll get over her?" she asked.

Remus sighed. "I don't know. Do you?" he asked.

"Yes."

The word came out so firmly that Remus had to believe her. He actually felt as though he was moving on.

"Am I starting to move on?" Remus asked her.

"Yes."

This yes was even firmer, and Remus had a weird feeling that he was starting to let her go. He didn't love her as much as he thought he did after all.

Helena rose from the table she was sitting on and moved towards Remus. "And I also think that you'll be my date to the Masquerade ball on Christmas Eve," she said softly, standing right in front of him. Remus leaned against the table so he was looking up at her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You're my friend, you know… I don't want to ruin that," Remus said calmly.

"You won't. So go with me," she said firmly.

Remus frowned. He wanted to go with her. He should go with her. It would be right. Right?

"I don't want to go with you," Remus said lowly.

Helena smirked. Her hand reached for Remus' face and she placed it under his chin, tilting it up to look at her.

"Yes, you do," she said calmly.

Remus nodded. "You're right," he said.

He felt his face heat up and wondered why he had never seen this girl before.

Helena grinned. "Great. I gotta pick out a dress so we can match," she said happily.

Remus nodded, though he wasn't crazy about matching. But he supposed it wasn't the worst he could do.

"Sure," he merely said.

Helena walked through the Entrance Hall, looking behind her, seeing Remus' retreating back, but not seeing another girl before she stumbled into her and fell down on her ass. Helena grit her teeth in pain and anger and looked up. Vilde. The girl frowned.

"Sorry about that. Here," she said, reaching a hand out for Helena to take.

Helena raised an eyebrow and took it, standing up and then pulled Vilde to her, whispering menacingly into her ear: "You're a stupid bimbo, girl. You're nothing. So vanish. I don't want you near my Remus."

Vilde pulled back with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that," she said, anger in her voice.

Helena smirked. "Well, I guess I needn't worry. After all, Remus is taking me to the Masquerade, and not you. So… hah," she said bitchily and then walked into the Great Hall, swinging her hips exaggeratedly.

Vilde looked after the girl, her teeth clenched. She never thought she'd hate anyone, but this girl was getting dangerously close. Julie walked out of the Great Hall just then, looking from Vilde to Helena's retreating back.

"What happened?" Julie asked quickly, worry in her tone.

"Nothing. She's just annoying," Vilde said icily and turned to go to the lake, Julie following.

* * *

James looked around the Great Hall and saw that Ravenclaw girl, Helena, walk in just as Julie left. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like that girl," he said.

"What? Julie? Don't you dare insult her, mate," Sirius said lowly.

James rolled his eyes. "No, not Julie. Her. Helena," he said.

Sirius turned and saw her too. "Oh. Yeah, she's a bitch," Sirius said.

"Don't be so crude, Sirius. Just because Remus left Vilde, doesn't mean Helena has to be bad," Lily said sternly.

James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"You're too uptight, Lils," Sirius said calmly.

"Well, sorry," Lily said annoyed.

"No, I'm serious. There's something about her that puts me off," James said, "I just don't know what."

Lily sighed and looked at the Ravenclaw. She guessed she was a bit … off, but that didn't make her evil.

"I'm gonna keep my eyes on her," Erynne said coolly.

"Not you too!" Lily whined.

"Come on, Charmy, you can see how crazy she looks," Erynne retorted.

Lily shook her head. "No, she looks perfectly normal," she insisted.

"Well, she isn't," Erynne snapped.

Lily frowned and Erynne sighed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to snap," Erynne apologized, "It's just… I have a gift, okay? I can see people's auras, and I know when people are crude."

Lily frowned along with Sirius and James. "You have a gift?" she asked.

"Yeah, and it's not always a pleasant thing. You see, I can also separate traitors from people I can trust," Erynne said, her eyes sweeping over Peter, who stiffened.

James, Sirius and Lily didn't notice that, of course.

"Really? Am I trustworthy?" Sirius asked with a wink.

"Depend on which aspect you want me to look at. To a friend? Definitely. To a girlfriend… Well, everyone knows the answer to that," Erynne said calmly.

Sirius blinked. Then he looked down at his plate.

"I would never do something like that again to Julie," Sirius said honestly.

"Who said anything about Julie?" Erynne asked coldly.

Sirius grit his teeth. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"That I can't see Julie in your future," Erynne said coolly and left the table.

Sirius slumped. "What?" he asked slowly.

Lily hit her head. "Of course!" she hissed.

James and Sirius frowned.

"Of course what?" James asked, also looking pretty shocked at Erynne's outburst.

"Erynne McWood. The McWood family! They're related to the only British Seer noted. Rachel Trelawney!" Lily whispered excitedly to Sirius and James only.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Sirius hissed, "She just said that Julie isn't in my future! And I would never leave her, and she loves me! Which means-"

Sirius couldn't finish that sentence. Lily grit her teeth. James had a very pained expression on his face. Sirius looked like a white sheet.

* * *

**Lily: **About bloody time, girl!

***Everyone in the chatbox eyes her surprised***

**Sirius: **Well, when Lily snaps, you know you've failed, GD…

… **Maybe so… And I agree. I failed. I've failed. OH! Where was that quote from?!**

**Remus: **I've heard that too! But I can't pinpoint it…

**James: **Seriously? Come on, everyone knows where that quote is from!

**Lily: **No, we don't, James, so spit it out already.

**Julie: **Wow, I think the C's have had a bad influence on a certain redhead.

***Everyone else, excluding Lily, nods***

**James: **Well, it's from Pokémon 2000, the Power of One. Lugia says it.

**RIGHT! Awesome, thanks, James! *Thinks in her silent mind that they were easily led off track, but has a feeling the readers won't be quite so easily ensnared***

**Okay! So, next chapter, here I come!**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	32. Chapter 32

**There! I managed to keep my word, how awesome ain't I? xD So, anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chappie :D**

**As for the reviewers, I totally forgot the ones who reviewed chapter 30, sorry! I love you guys so much! And here's my official thanks to you awesome ones!**

_Guest_

_WinchesterBrozRMineBitchesxD _

_Hermitt_

_Theta-McBride_

**You guys rock, thanks a bunch! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe**

**Claimer: I do own some of the charries, like Julie, Vilde, Erynne, Helena, and anyone you've never heard of/seen before**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Attack**

Julie, Vilde, Erynne and Lily had gone to Hogsmeade one weekend to buy dresses for the Masquerade. They had all found some pretty awesome and pompous dresses that they pretty much loved, and were standing by the counter to pay for them when a snowball hit the window. The store manager ran outside and shouted at the students when Erynne noticed that the people hadn't aimed for the window, but a greasy-haired Slytherin.

Erynne grit her teeth. "Crazy, pay for my dress," she said and gave Vilde the needed galleons.

Vilde nodded with a small frown and watched as Erynne hurried after Severus. "I bet three months," she said calmly.

"Masquerade-prom," Julie simply said.

"You're on," Vilde said calmly.

"I bet the end of May," Lily said.

Vilde and Julie blinked and then momma-tears flowed from their faces. "They grow so quickly!" they both cried.

Lily rolled her eyes. "This is a bet I want to be a part of. It's not about me," she said with a shrug.

Vilde and Julie grinned.

"All righty. Then you don't want to hear about our other bet," Vilde said wickedly.

Lily sighed. "No, I don't," she said calmly, and the two others laughed.

* * *

"Severus!" Erynne shouted through the blizzard that had started.

Snow was everywhere, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Severus wore the black Hogwarts coat, she wouldn't have spotted him at all. He didn't hear her though; the wind was howling. She sped up and ran towards him, but suddenly she couldn't see him anymore. She had seen him vanish behind a hill, but when she reached the hill, she couldn't see him. She looked further down the hill, and then she saw something black.

"Severus!" she yelled and ran towards him, slipping as she noticed the ice under her too late.

She managed to keep on her feet, but she had very much speed, and at this rate, she would hit Severus head on. And he was lying on the ground already. He must've missed the ice too, but fallen and hit himself or something. She came closer and closer, and she bent down, ready to jump over him. She did, but slipped in the slightest, making her dive forward. She managed to catch herself with her hand, and she toppled over, but something cracked in her right wrist that hurt like crazy. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming in pain.

"Severus," she said through her teeth and moved towards him.

His face was in the snow, and she knew she'd need help to get him to the castle. She could barely hold her wand. She managed to lift it above her head though.

"Perrikulum!" she shouted and a red streak shot up into the air, exploding above her.

Then everything happened so fast. The white sky was suddenly filling with black shadows moving around. Three of them shot straight at her.

"_No!"_ she thought desperately, _"Not here! Not now!" _

Three Death Eaters landed next to her with wicked grins on her face.

"You called for aid," one of them said menacingly behind his mask.

Erynne winced and pretended to be completely vulnerable.

"Aw, poor wittle giwrl," a deranged female's voice said cruelly.

Erynne crawled back towards Severus, and managed to turn him over, so he could breathe properly.

"Aw, what happened here? Your boyfriend took a little tumble off the hill?" a third voice said, as mad as the female's, but a man's.

"Don't hurt him. He's a Death Eater too," she whispered.

She pointed her wand towards them slowly, not being at all obvious about it. "I don't believe you," the mad female's voice sang.

Erynne grabbed for Severus' left arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the mark. Silence lay over them.

"But you're a Gryffindor," the first voice said accusingly.

"Just because I'm brave, doesn't make me un-cunning and noble," she said shortly.

"Oh, she knows how to play," the female said joyously.

"Let's leave them be," the third, crazy voice said.

"Why?" the woman whined.

"Because one of them is ours, and the other obviously cares about him. And since he's knocked out cold, we can't really ask him if he cares about her," the first voice said sensibly.

Then Erynne attacked. _"Levicorpus,"_ she thought, and the woman hung in the air, so shocked that she lost her wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Erynne then shouted at the other crazy person. "OBSCURO!" she shouted at the last person.

Then she knocked the one who lost his wand out with a stunning spell.

"Expecto Patronum," she said softly, and a Pegasus galloped out.

"Tell my friends that I need their help. Death Eaters. Severus is knocked out. Shrieking Shack," she said calmly, not feeling it.

The Pegasus ran away and she turned to Severus.

"Hey bitch! Forgotten about me?" the crazy woman's voice said behind her, and Erynne turned around, just as the woman pointed her wand at the girl.

"Crucio!" the woman shouted.

Erynne was hit head on and screamed loudly. She had felt the extent of the cruciatus curse before, so it wasn't new to her, but the extent of the pain continued to surprise her. She grit her teeth, barely managing to shut her mouth.

* * *

Vilde, Julie and Lily walked out of the dress shop, holding one bag each. Or, Vilde was holding two, as she had Erynne's dress too. They walked toward the _Three Broomsticks_ and sat down at a table, ordering a butterbeer. Then they heard some ruckus outside. They all jumped up to see what it was. And then people started screaming. Death Eaters were mostly used in the screams. Vilde and Julie looked at each other with horrified eyes.

"Lily, get out of here!" Vilde shouted as the two girls got to their feet, with every intention of destroying those Death Eaters.

"No way! I'm helping!" Lily shouted back.

Vilde and Julie looked at each other for a second and then they nodded, not having the time to argue.

"But stay behind us, all right?" Julie asked.

"Hey, I'm the one who has gone to Hogwarts all the years that were necessary," Lily said with narrowed eyes.

"Lily, not now," Vilde said warningly.

Lily sighed and nodded. They then ran outside, seeing a crowd of Death Eaters.

"Where is Erynne?" Vilde asked worriedly.

"I dunno," Julie said with a frown.

Then a shining Pegasus came running towards them.

"Erynne's patronus!" Julie whispered.

"I need help. Death Eaters. Severus is knocked out. Shrieking Shack," the patronus said before vanishing.

The three girls didn't even look at each other before they started running towards the Shack.

* * *

Bellatrix looked down at the girl writhing in pain. She smirked, but she couldn't see enough with the mask on, so she waved it off with her left hand. She laughed happily and then stopped the spell.

"Why?" the girl said, her voice low and weak.

Bellatrix laughed even harder. She then pointed her wand at the blinded Lucius. "Finite Incantatem," she said and the spell dissolved instantly so he could see again. She pointed it at the other Death Eater, Lestrange. "Rennervate," she said and the guy instantly sat up. She turned to the girl again. "Because it's fun," she said wickedly, "Crucio!" The girl screamed again.

"BELLABITCH!" two voices shouted behind her, and she turned around quickly, along with the two other masked men.

"Well I'll be… Vilde and Julie, and the stuck up redhead," Bellatrix said with a cruel smile.

"Reducto!" Vilde shouted, sending the spell at Lucius.

He dodged it and sent a killing curse in return. Vilde dodged that one.

"Erynne, are you okay?!" Julie yelled over at the girl.

"Fine!" Erynne croaked back.

"Sectumsempra!" Julie shouted and hit the Lestrange guy with the spell something fierce.

She smirked as blood crept out.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "What spell was that?!" she shouted at the girl and was about to charge when something flashed.

A memory. Of Julie when Sirius had cheated on her. Bellatrix clenched her teeth. She didn't have friends. She didn't need friends. But Julie and Vilde had been the closest she had gotten. She wasn't emotional about it, not at all. She was a freaking psychopath. She didn't feel such things. But she didn't feel like hurting them. She pouted.

"You guys are so annoying," she said with a whiny voice.

Then she took Lestrange's arm and Apparated.

Lucius grit his teeth. "That bitch," he snarled.

Vilde, Lily, Julie and Erynne raised their wands at him.

"Want to stay and find out how this duel will end?" Erynne snarled.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and Apparated too. The three girls ran over to Erynne and Severus.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked, stooping down to check his pulse.

"I think so," Erynne said, "But we need to get him to the hospital wing."

Lily nodded.

Erynne lifted her wand, and then groaned. "I hurt my wrist. Can someone else do the spell?" she asked.

Vilde nodded. "Sure. Locomotor Corpus," she said and Severus lifted from the ground, and they walked towards the castle in a slow pace, hoping the Death Eaters had withdrawn.

But judging from the screams and shouts, they weren't completely gone. Vilde and Julie really wanted to go back and blow up some ass, but Lily and Erynne refused to let them. The professors had probably gone there already, and possibly even Dumbledore. There was nothing to worry about. But Vilde and Julie still didn't like it. They got themselves to the infirmary and madam Pomfrey immediately checked Severus and healed Erynne's wrist.

"He'll come around in an hour or two, but I'm keeping him here over night," the Healer said.

The four girls nodded and then walked down to the Great Hall where all the students had been summoned.

They walked in, and Sirius immediately embraced Julie, kissing every single inch of her face. "Thank Merlin you're all right," he said, sounding like he had just run a marathon.

Julie grinned. "Chill dude, and don't soak my face with saliva," she said wickedly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but the smile on his mouth didn't give the effect it was meant to.

James also ran at Lily, hugging her, and she blushed like crazy. "James, I'm okay," she said, "If you don't crush me, that is."

James let her go and gave her a smile, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Vilde and Erynne were both embraced by Izzy, Diana and Anne. Over Izzy's shoulder, Vilde saw Remus, who was looking at her. She gave a small smile.

"I'm fine," she mouthed.

He gave a nod and then resumed talking with Helena, while Vilde was continuously hugged, despite her effort to get out of them.

* * *

***Remus and Vilde stands in two different corners of the room, smiling softly at each other***

**James: **Just make them fall in love again, GD! Please!

**Lily: **And as always, you're the same oblivious person, James. They _are_ in love.

**And how would you know that, Lils? That he's oblivious, I mean? *insert suggestive eyebrow here***

***Lily blushes and James smiles warmly at her***

**Sirius: **I want more action between me and Julie! We make such a good couple!

**Julie: **Hear, hear! More, more, more! *continues to chant*

***Sirius joins the chant***

**Lily: **Objection. I want more of Erynne and Severus. Development and all.

**Erynne: **Agreed!

**Severus: **…

**When did you get so official, Lils? Wait, don't answer that, I'm gonna wrap this up. *Wraps them inside a blanket, a HUGE blanket and throws them out of the open window, shuts the window and turns back to computer* All righty then! Peace and quiet! So, I love you guys and even if you review or not, I don't think I could love you more, but you could make me happier xD (wow, I feel so wicked)**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


End file.
